Stopping Crisis
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: When two siblings are sucked into their video console, they find themselves placed 1 year before the events of Crisis Core. Can they stop all the chaos from happening or be killed in the crossfire?
1. Chapter 1

"Done!"

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice, a grin came upon her lips as she stared at a fourteen year old boy sitting beside her. He snatched up his dinner plate and raced to the sink, letting the dish clatter among the other dirty cutlery before dashing in the direction of the living room.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" The older teen girl shouted as she rushed through her dinner, repeating the same motions as her brother, only stopping once to thank her mother for the meal. Her feet padded against the laminate floor then sank in carpet as she quickly launched herself onto the couch sinking into the fabric as the sound of the PS3 beeped to life.

"Yes! I made it in time to see the epicness that is Cloud!" She shouted triumphantly as her brother rolled his eyes at her and continued to start the game. She bounced in her spot, a wide grin on her face as the main screen popped up then the opening for what she thought was the best game in history...Final Fantasy VII. The siblings played the game for what seemed like hours, until their parents had gone to bed and left them to play for an hour or so more.

"Now go into the library, you should find some clue in the bookshelves!" The sister said looking up from her web-capable phone, reading the cheat/walkthrough of the game to her younger brother, who nodded in reply as the blond haired avatar stepped though the doorway, the screen blacked out for a second then reappeared within a library.

"Which bookshelf?" He asked glancing to his sister.

"I dunno."

His eyes narrowed as he quickly replied back," What do you mean, you don't know? You're the one with the walkthrough!"

"Yeah, but its kind of vague! Just pick the first row!"

"Alright, but why the first row?"

"Cause, its number one!"

"Is the number one important here?"

"No...not really. But everyone knows number 1 is the best, cause its number one!" She argued while her brother groaned with a shake of his head then looked back to the screen as he maneuvered the character to the first row of the library and randomly hit **'X**' at a spot on the row. A box popped up with the lettering **_'The Jenova project'_**.

"That sounds familiar." He asked his sister "Weren't you going on about that the other day?"

"..."

"Sis?" He looked at his sister to see her gaping at the screen before she tightly grabbed her brother's shoulders.

"Do you know what that means?"

"I just asked you what-"

"Yeah but! I mean! You picked up the book on the Jenova project! Oh my god, what's going to happen!" She spazzed out as her brother scoffed then quickly elbowed her back, earning a yelp and a shout of indignation at the rough play.

"Its just a game. Quit being such a fan girl."

"I can't help it. I've been on Fanfiction. net too long, anything is possible." She sniffed crossing her arms as her brother merely laughed then turned back to the screen to continue the dialogue. A cheerful '_clink_' sounded as he placed the book back and turned to move to another row, when the screen abruptly turned dark sending the room into an ebony haze.

"What did you do?"

"Me? I wasn't even near the system! How can you blame me?" The sister shouted at her brother as she was wrongfully accused.

"Simple. Its always your fault, cause I'm perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect my as-" She was cut off in mid-rant when the game consol made an eerie noise and dark TV screen changed into a blinding white light. Both siblings brought their arms up to shield their eyes from the bright light, the sister instantly moved closer to her brother as an innate sense of sisterly-defense kicked in.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" She said as her brother shrugged and moved away from her and down onto the ground where the system rested, he frowned then motioned for his sister to come over.

"Its overheated! Look, touch it." He said as she nodded quickly scrambling down from her spot on the sofa and over to her brother as she placed her hand alongside his on the extremely hot system. She frowned. The system had never gotten this overheated, and they had only played a few hours.

"If its overheated then shouldn't it have just shut itself off, and what's with this light?" She asked as sudden gust of wind blew her hair into her mouth, she grimaced and began to pull it away when another harsh gust of wind knocked against her, sending more strands of dark hair into her eyes as well.

"Aaron! What the hell was that?" She shouted as she opened her eyes to look over to her brother for an explanation, only to see that the PS3 was gone and her brother was laying flat on his back as he tried to sit up. The bright light was gone and replaced by a hazy florescent lights that you see in hospitals, however the scenery wasn't a hospital and it wasn't their living room either.

"You okay?" She asked as she helped pull her brother, Aaron, to his feet and it was then that she full looked around at her surroundings.

He grimaced, "I'm alright, I guess. What happened?"

"I have no idea. But I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, chocobo." She replied back as she glanced around herself, her brother frowned crossing his arms.

"_1)_ We don't live in Kansas, we live in Texas and_ 2)_ I told you not to call me _chocobo_."

She shrugged with a smile as she inspected the bookshelf that stood beside her "So? Its a quote and I like 'chocobos', your hair in the morning sure looks like a chocobo's butt."

"You're calling me a chocobo butt?"

"Not per say...would you prefer _'Banora White'_?"

"Dumb apples?"

"Oh damn, I forgot I told you about that. Then Chocobo it is!"

"How again is this related to what we're doing here?" He snapped as he began to inspect the bookshelf, as both siblings came to the conclusion that they were in a very familiar library.

"Oh, nothing. But...hey, doesn't this look a lot like the library in FF7?" The sister asked as her eyes narrowed at the sight of a book laying where the PS3 should have been, she quickly strode over to the book, snatched it up and opened it to the title cover.

"Aaron? You better come see this." She called out nervously as her brother appeared from around the corner. She thrust the book into his arms earning an agitated glare then flipped open the book, her brown eyes watched her brother's lighter colored eyes narrowed then widened as he read the first page.

"This is the book in the game? And the same library?" He said puzzled by all of this while the sister grimly nodded before snatching the book back, her eyes darted back and forth as she re-read the first few pages then slammed it shut.

"Well its official. We're either both hallucinating or we're in FF7."

"We're hallucinating."

"No, we're in FF7."

"Hallucinating."

"FF7!"

"We are not in a video game!"

"Yes we are!"

"That's impossible!"

"You know mom said we could do anything if we just believed!"

"She didn't mean by jumping into a video game!"

"Well we didn't exactly jump in, more like we were sucked in."

"You're a nut."

"Why yes. Yes I am, thank you." She retorted before grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him to the exit of the library "I'll prove it. Once we walk out this door, I'll bet there'll be Shinra SOLDIERs waiting to arrest us for trespassing!"

"Oh yeah, that's something to hope for."

"Just shut up." She sighed as she flung the door open to have the barrel of a gun leveled between her eyes, she glanced at her brother with a triumphant smirk

"Was I right or was I right?"

"No. You're insane to have wanted this."

"It proved my point."

"Yeah and now we're going to be killed!"

"...Oh...I didn't think of that..._**crap**_."

* * *

><p>Muhaha! More FFVII AND Crisis Core! REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Three blue uniformed SOLDIERs held their weapons at the sibling's head, both looked to each other nervously before holding up their hands in surrender. The sister yelped out as she was yanked forward by one of the SOLDIERs, his gun pressing against the side of her head.

"You two are coming with us. How did you even get clearance up here?" One snapped as the other SOLDIER roughly grabbed Aaron sending him stumbling forward. The sister's nostrils flared at the mistreatment of her brother, she tried to yank herself away from the SOLDIER holding her back but found that she wasn't as strong as she hoped.

"Hey, watch it! Leave him alone!" She snapped at the SOLDIER grasping her brother's shoulder with one firm hand, his emerald eyes narrowed as he shoved Aaron forward while the other SOLDIER quickly yanked the sister along as she sent them glares. Her brother had stayed quiet the entire time, his head drooping in obedience sending shivers down his sister's spine.

"Its gonna be okay." She said quietly to her brother, earning a hard shove against her shoulder from the SOLDIER 3rd Class.

"Leave my sister alone." Aaron growled out shooting the most hateful glare, that his sister had ever seen on her younger brother's face. She couldn't help but smile at the little rebellion her brother had put up, but also worried about what would happen to them. Would they be taken to Mr. Shinra? Or was it Rufus? Or even worse the Turks?

Before long they were brought down the hall of level 62, then up the escalators all the way to Level 67. Aaron looked at his sister, wondering how much she knew about the Shinra Building and its lay out. And by the look on his sister's face, she knew exactly where they were being taken. She tried to keep up a brave face for her brother, but found it getting harder to do with each Level up they went.

Then all attempts fell when they walked down the halls of Level 67. Her stomach twisted into knots at the idea that they were there of all places, they had to wind up at the Science Department of the Shinra Building. Of course, that was were the holding cells were, but the Science Department was the absolute last place she wanted her brother to be. They turned down a long hall passing up one solitary door, then proceeded down the corridor to make another right, revealing the several jail cells. Her brother was instantly shoved into the last cell, the force of the thrust nearly sent him skidding across the floor to the anger of his sister.

"That's my brother, you Shinra lapdogs!" She snapped as she was knocked to the ground in the same cell as her brother before the door was slammed shut. A shuddering breath left her lips as she sat on the floor, then looked up to see her brother standing over her holding out his large hand to help her up. She sent him a grim smile then accepted his help, once on her feet again she began to pace the length of the small cell.

"Okay 3 things might happen. _A)_ We're going to meet the president, who ever that is at the moment. _B)_ Get used as human guinea pigs by that Professor _sicko-child-stealer_ Hojo or _C)_ Get 'interrogated' by the Turks and never be seen again." She said biting her lip as her fingers reached up and began to tug on her long hair, she really didn't want to frighten her brother, but nevertheless she felt it was best that he knew what they might be up against.

"Ah-huh, so how do we get out of here?" He asked moving to pace along side her, as she grimaced then shook her head.

"We can't." She said "I mean, in FFVII the only reason why Cloud and the others escaped was because some idiot guard unlocked the doors while they slept. And I don't think they're going to do that for us."

"Okay, so we cheat."

"Yeah, and how do we do that genius?" She snapped at him as he shrugged.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean don't you know!"

"I don't know! You're the fan girl of all this crap!"

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"You know this place better than I do!" He shouted out in frustration "You could probably tell me what size underwear the president wears, for Pete's sake!"

"Oh...yeah. I do know this place better but...I can't tell you what size underwear he wears cause I don't know who president is and if its Senior Shinra...well you don't **_WANT_** to know what size underwear he wears. _Fat-sector-7-crushing-murderer_." She ranted on completely forgetting the point of the conversation as she continued to walk around the cell then plopped herself onto one of the beds letting her brother do the pacing for her. It wasn't long before a bald man in a dark suit opened the cell door, he was silent for a moment as he looked at the two young teens then faced Aaron.

"Come with me." He said his voice deep "We just want some answers."

Aaron looked at the darker skinned man, then to his sister emotionless but she could easily see the small hint of fear in his eyes. Jaw set, she got up and stood by her sibling with a shake of her head.

"It all or none, Rude. He's not going anywhere without me." She said as her hand subconsciously moved to grab Aaron's wrist, Rude's eyes narrowed behind the dark glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Just the boy." He said his voice lowering even deeper "I don't want to hurt kids." Aaron looked down at his older sister, it was a sad fact to her that her younger brother was taller than her and looked older than her too.

"I'm the oldest, I should go first-"

"Sis, don't-"

"Shut up, Aaron."

"But-"

"I'm not losing you to a Turk!" She snarled out at him as he stared at the Turk with an intense stare, she followed his dark orbs and saw that the one Turk had turned into two. A spiky red haired young man was leaning against the doorway before he smirked and stepped towards the sister. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the young man, Aaron was just about the same size as him, only difference was that her brother still had a bit of a baby face and didn't have the cocky look that the red head had.

"Just settle down, babe. Your brother's gonna be fine, we just want to talk-" He soothed reaching to touch the girl, she quickly stepped back from him just as her brother jumped in front with a glare.

"Don't touch my sister." He snapped as Reno smirked, reaching out and ruffling Aaron's hair, which sent his sister's vision blood red. She instantly pushed her brother away from Reno then quickly thrust her hands against his chest to knock him away from her younger sibling.

"Leave my brother alone!" She shouted angrily and quickly turned to help her brother up, when her arms were abruptly yanked behind her back, rendering her immobile as Rude stepped in and grabbed Aaron's arm pulling him to his feet as well as leading him out of the cell.

"Let me go! Sis! Let me go!" He snarled out thrashing and kicking at the tall bald man, who seemed completely oblivious to Aarons attacks as he took him away from his sister, who was screaming like a banshee and fighting against Reno.

"Aaron! Bring him back! Bring my brother back! Let me go, you womanizing jerk!" She shrieked out as she tried twisting arm to claw at the man holding her back " Aaron! Let me go, damn it! Argh! Bring my brother back! Aaron! Don't say anything to them! Aaron!"

"Just relax kid, he'll be okay as long as he cooperates or better yet-" He said his grip on her loosening right before he yanked her back around to face him "If you cooperate, then nothing's going to happen to the little guy. Got it? You behave and your brother lives."

Her eyes widened as she pulled away, quickly turning her head to hide the sudden lurch of fear that sank into her being. Her brother was taken away from her and there was nothing she could do to save him, except comply with the Turks. She looked over to Reno with a glare, fists balled up as she sighed then stepped closer to him.

"Fine. I'll...I won't fight. But if my brother is hurt in any way, you're dead." She snarled out as Reno shook his head with a chuckle before motioning her to step out of the cell, her ebony orbs nervously watched him for a moment then stepped out of the cell as Reno led her down the hall.

* * *

><p>Chappie 2! Reviews welcomed! ~God Bless!~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your name?"

Aaron crossed his arms as he sat on the single chair, facing a dark haired oriental looking man with a single red dot on his forehead. The head of the Turks sighed, clasping his hand behind his back before speaking again.

"What's your name. How did you get into a top security level?" Aaron blinked at the question staying completely emotionless as the Turk tried to get some sort of answers from the young teen.

"Fine. No name. Age?"

"...fourteen." Aaron said quietly figuring it wouldn't hurt to tell age, as long as it wasn't his name or how he and his sister arrived within the Shinra Building. He looked at ground, realizing that he was barefoot, t-shirt stained in several places and his jeans weren't deep blue as they should have been with white and green grass stains at the knees. His short dark hair came to a stop at his neck, some of the dark hair fell over his eyes as he slowly looked up at the Turk, wondering which was the best way to escape.

"So he does speak. Fourteen, not a boy and not yet a man. Must be a confusing time for you." The leader of the Turks said pausing for a moment before turning back to the teen "I understand your silence. Trying to protect your sister. Very noble of you, but the only way to truly help her, is by talking. I want your name."

Aaron glared at him, still silent as ever, annoying the Turk even more so. The Turk sighed then roughly grabbed Aaron's arm yanking him up and forcing him to look at his face. The teen was startled by the abrupt movement as he stared up at the frighteningly tall Turk.

"If you want your sister to live, then you'll talk boy. Or I'll have her executed on the spot." He snapped tightening his grip on the boy "Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Aaron gritted out, trying to keep his voice from cracking as the fear resonated through him for both himself and his sister. "My name is Aaron. _Aaron Griffith_."

* * *

><p>"Name."<p>

Her eyes narrowed "I want to see my brother first."

" I asked for your name." He snapped at her as she sent him a fierce glare then shook her head, before answering again.

"At least let me see him on the screen, then I'll talk." She said as Tseng's watched the teenage girl's facial expression. She was the exact opposite of her brother, while he was more cold, resilient and emotionless, his sister showed every thing she felt in that split second. And by her expression at the moment, he could tell that she would be tightlipped until she got her way. Frowning, he turned around to the screen behind him as his fingers danced across the keyboards at high speeds, just moments later the image of Aaron walking down hall with two 2nd Class SOLDIERs appeared and obviously soothing the female's fears.

"Arinna Griffith."

"How did you infiltrate the Shinra Building." He said as Arinna looked away unsure of how to answer the Turk.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer." He replied back coldly as she grimaced then shook her head.

"I really don't know." She said with a shrug of her shoulders "My brother and I were knocked out and just woke up there."

His eyebrow raised at the explanation "Wutai insurgents-"

"No! We're not! I swear we're not! Although I have no idea why my brother does look a little Asian-erm Wutai-ish, we're Hispanic for Pete's sake! Not oriental, not Hawaiian, not Philippine!" She growled out in frustration as she crossed her arms then blinked innocently at the aggravated Turk, who merely looked to the screen still showing Aaron and the SOLDIERs.

"I see...since you're not providing reasonable answers, then you might as well go." He said his back turned on her, it was her turn to frown. It wasn't like Turks to just let it go. She carefully stood up and stared at Tseng, waiting for the final word. She knew something was very wrong about this.

"When am I going to see my brother-"

"You're not."

"Excuse me?"

"He's been recruited for SOLDIER."

"WHAT? What do you mean he's in SOLDIER?" She shouted as she moved to grab Tseng's arm, but reacted too late as he turned and easily caught her wrist with a light smirk.

"Turks recruit teens for SOLDIER, he was suitable. Strong, resilient, one of my best Turks is going to have bruises from the fight your brother put up." He said pushing her back down onto the chair as her heart raced and mind spun at what he had just said. True, she did know they were the ones who brought the guys in for SOLDIER, but her brother? After they just thought he was a Wutai spy?

"Well good, he deserved it and worse! And I know you're lying! My brother wouldn't agree to this-"

Tseng chuckled which sent a chill down her spine "Oh, it wasn't quite hard to convince him that we released you and had left him behind for dead-"

"You liar! He'd never believe I'd leave him! He's my brother for heaven's sake!" She snarled out ready to tackle him for telling such horrible lies to her brother. "You son of a mother, I oughta kick you into next week!"

"I'd certainly love for you to try, Arinna." He said still tightly gripping her wrist "However, you're scheduled to meet professor Hojo tomorrow and I certainly don't want to take away your rest."

A moment later Reno entered the room again calmly striding towards Arinna and Tseng before taking hold of her arm again as she gaped at Tseng. She knew she was doomed. Scheduled to meet Professor Hojo, meant scheduled to be experimented on with Mako and Jenova cells. She was so stunned that she didn't even think to fight against Reno as he dragged her away, the only things on her mind at that moment was that her brother is in SOLDIER, thinking that she abandoned him and now she'd going to be a human guinea pig. So much for hope...

* * *

><p>The soft swoosh of the door snapped Arinna awake, she had been returned to her cell where she cried for a good hour. Things seemed hopeless at the moment. <em>Professor Hojo, SOLDIER, the Turks<em>. Nothing seemed to be going her way, however when she looked up from half-asleep state, she saw miraculously the door was wide open. Peering outside the door, she saw that the guard posted at the end of the hall was knocked unconscious and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Taking advantage of the her luck she hurried away from the experiment cells and down the hall unnoticed till she reached the floor below then realized one tiny thing. A key. There was an elevator just steps away and would bring her directly to the SOLDIER floor, however she knew that a certain key was needed to use the elevator.

"I need to get down to Level 49, I can either take the escalator...or find a key. It might take me a while to find a key, but if I take the stairs then I might get caught. Lord knows it won't be long before the Turks come looking for me." She murmured as she walked around the level, her body tense and nerves on edge.

"I don't have time to search for the key...or bribe someone for theirs, especially since I have nothing to bribe with. Stairs it is." She sighed out as she headed back in the direction of the stairs as she began to wonder why she ever fought her mother on running more often. Her heart was hammering in her chest when she finally made it down to the 49th level, some eighteen flights down.

"Note to self: Next time I restart FFVII game play, then I'm so going through the front entrance. Stairs, never again!" She panted out before shaking her head and proceeding down the hallway, when the sound of footsteps and voices rang through the halls instantly forcing her into hiding. Arinna ducked down a hall, pressing herself against the back wall opposite of where the voices sounded as she waited for them to pass.

_"-yeah, he's a third class now. Lazard wanted me to show him around and help him settle in. Isn't that right Aaron?"_

_"Yeah. Sure."_

Arinna froze as she continued to listen to the voices, one of them she instantly knew was her brother. She waited until she could see the tips of their shadows coming in her direction before jumping out at the last second throwing her arms around the smaller person.

"Arinna? What are you doing here? What happened to Costa Del Sol?" He yelped out in surprise before calming down and grabbing her shoulders as she tried to hug him as tightly as her being would let her.

"How could you think I'd leave you here? You're my brother for Pete's sake! God, you are gullible! Come on, we need to go before-" She blurted out as she quickly smacked her brother's head then snatched up his gloved hand to yank him away when shouts began to come their way...and it wasn't one of congratulations.

"Stop her!" Reno shouted as he ran towards them, Arinna swallowed what was left of her chatter before turning tail to drag her brother away when she instantly ran into someone that she'd rather not meet just yet. She groaned as she stared at the other auburn man, then looked back at the two men Aaron was with just seconds ago when it hit her. Wrong timeline. VERY wrong timeline.

"Oh...crap." She breathed taking a step back as her arm was snatched up by Reno once again, and he didn't look the least bit happy or playful. Aaron instantly shoved Reno away from Arinna, throwing his arm across her to block any further attempts to snatch his sister away.

"What's the meaning of this, Reno?" A deep rough voice asked as the man stepped forward, Arinna's knees buckled as she stared at her hero. Ebony colored hair fell down to the nape of his neck as two dark strands framed his face, bright azure Mako eyes looked to Reno then to her.

"That girl escaped from the Science Department's Experiment Cells, and its my job to bring her back, sir." Reno replied back stepping closer to Aaron who glared at the Turk then looked to the two dark haired men.

"Then please do your job Turk and be on your way." Said the other red haired man, Arinna recognized as Genesis Rhapsodos. She internally groaned, it was like fate was constantly fighting her.

"Aaron, you know this girl?" The younger of the SOLDIERs asked looking to Aaron then to Arinna curiously as Aaron nodded slowly dropping his arm as she moved to stand beside him.

"Zack, Angeal. This is my sister, Arinna. I was told that she had been let go and that I to join SOLDIER."

"Its not true though!" Arinna jumped in wanting any chance to speak to the SOLDIERs in front of her, incase it would be the last time she'd ever see them " Its like Reno said, I did escape because I was going to be used as an experiment and they lied to my brother that I had left him behind. Which I'm still mad with you that you'd actually believe I'd leave you behind!" She said whirling on her brother, who just gaped at the upset teen then shook his head.

"Well it wasn't that hard to believe them! You've told me several times, that if there was ever a chance to go to Costa Del Sol then you would go!"

"I'd never leave you! You're my brother! How could I ever leave you behind! Mom would kill me if I did and not only that but because I love you!"

"Yeah, sure. Like that time at Grandpa's ranch you left me trapped between two big dogs!"

"They weren't that big! And why are you bringing that up again!"

"I was four years old! They were like Dobermans!"

"Oh you poor baby! You stood between two dogs for two whole minutes!"

"I was four years old!"

"Big whoop, Chocobo!"

"If you two are done bickering, I'm going to finish up my job!" Reno snapped as he abruptly appeared behind Arinna, his hands instantly snatching up her wrists and pinning them behind her back.

"Hey, let her go!" Aaron snarled out about to jump in when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, he glanced back to see Genesis sending him a stern look but he dismissed it as he struggled against the 1st class to save his sister , who was also trying to fight back against the turk.

"Can't we do something, Angeal?" Zack asked with a slight whine undertone in his voice as Angeal shook his head with a sigh before answering back

"No. Its Shinra. I'll talk to Lazard immediately about this though, we'll get your sister back, Aaron." Aaron glared at the red headed turk, silently cheering for his sister to make a break for it.

"Aaron!" Arinna shouted before stamping down on Reno's foot and elbowing him in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on her and let her go. She instantly ran to her brother, shoving Genesis aside as she hugged onto Aaron a few tears falling down her flushed cheeks. She clung to her brother, never wanting to let him go but once again she felt Reno's fingers prying her away as Genesis did the same to Aaron.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return!" She shouted out in a last ditch effort. Genesis paused and stared at the struggling teenage girl. " My brother, the fates are cruel! There are no dreams! No honor remains! The arrow has left the bow of the godes-"

"Stop right there, Turk." Genesis called out as he released Aaron while motioning for Angeal to keep an eye on the boy as he moved towards Arinna and Reno. Reno stared at Genesis warily before releasing Arinna's wrists, allowing her to stumble a few steps away but was still within arms reach of both Genesis and Reno.

"She'll be released into my custody. I can assure you, I will speak to Lazard about this...incident. I suggest you go now." Genesis snarled out as his hand snatched up Arinna's arm and abruptly pulled her into his arms, shielding her from Reno's sky-blue eyes. Arinna was gaping for breath in utter shock that her plan had actually worked, it couldn't really be called a plan so much as a suicide attempt.

"Fine by me-" Reno said shrugging his shoulders "Its your head that'll be rolling once the boss hears about this." The hall was silent as the turk strode into the elevator down the hall, and stayed quiet until Arinna realized Genesis still had his arm wrapped around her. She quickly pulled away from him, a bit wary about some of the rumors she had heard of him being a ladies man, then looked to her brother who was equally stunned at Genesis's actions.

"A meager thanks would be welcome." Genesis said coolly looking at Arinna who stared at the 1st class then looked to the ground as her face flushed from the curious stares she had been receiving.

"I'm not sure I should thank you just yet. Are you going to keep my brother and I apart?" She replied back as Genesis looked over to Aaron with a smirk then glanced at Angeal.

"That would be difficult" Angeal commented "Considering that Genesis is Aaron's mentor. I still find that unbelievable."

Genesis smirked at Aaron who merely sent him a deathly glare "Oh, he just reminds me of myself when I was his age. He's got potential." Arinna looked at Genesis wondering if he spent way too many nights reading LOVELESS because Aaron was nothing like Genesis Rhapsodos, son of a wealthy landowner.

"Now, Miss Griffith. I'd love to hear more of your story, but I suggest you cooperate because I will not be as patient as the Turks were." Genesis said as Arinna nodded knowing that it was pure luck that she was able to escape the Turks, but a 1st Class SOLDIER would be impossible...especially since it was two 1st Class SOLDIERs and a 2nd Class SOLDIER. She couldn't really count her brother as a SOLDIER yet, considering that he barely joined a few hours ago.

"Alright. I'll behave." She said quietly before looking over to her brother with a thin lipped smile. "See. Told you it was going to be okay."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Daw, I love you too, Chocobo."

"I never said- Oh forget it."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for the two reviews! Keep an eye out for more chapters soon! Review!<em>

**_~God Bless!~_**

**_Arinna- Ah-ree-na_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Director. I ask that you please reconsider."

"Genesis, what you're asking me is ludicrous."

"Perhaps, but in light of all events she hasn't done anything wrong." Arinna's fingers knotted together as she sat in the office of the Director of SOLDIER, Lazard Deusericus. She looked at the two men debating her future, her nerves were worse than knots and worse a mess than spaghetti mixed with angel hair.

"Entering a secured facility without clearance is breaking and entering-"

"But she didn't do any harm-"

"That we know of."

"Director, have some heart. She's a young woman in the prime of her youth-"

"She's sixteen years old, still considered a minor and in need of a guardian." Lazard argued as he stood up, his ice blue eyes wandered to the girl in question as she stared at the ground. Her heart pounded in her chest, mind whirling and felt like she could vomit at any moment. Would they keep her from her brother? Would she be made an experiment? She wondered as the footsteps of Lazard came closer and closer to her, to where she could see her reflection in his shoes as he stood before her.

"Miss Griffith." He said calmly as she looked up through her dark strands of hair, dark brown eyes watering as the thought of being torn away from her brother left her breathless.

"Please sir. Please I beg of you, don't take me away from my brother. Please." She pleaded ready to slide off her seat and onto her knees clinging to his pant legs. "Please-"

"Even if I could, Miss Griffith, you're under Turk jurisdiction." He said quietly as his hand came to rest on her head, as a sharp pain stabbed through her chest. She leapt to her feet to stand up and stare up at the director face to face.

"But sir please! If Rufus Shinra was your younger brother, wouldn't you want to protect him like an older sibling should! Please sir-" She blurted out without thinking of the consequences of what she had just said. She knew very well that Rufus Shinra was Lazard's younger half-brother and that Lazard all things considered was illegitimate to President Shinra. Lazard took a step back in utter shock, his face one of confusion and fear for a brief moment. He turned away from Arinna as the room was stunned into silence as he strode back to his desk, placing both hands flat on the metal table he looked over to the girl and then onto Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Why are you so insistent on helping her, Genesis? What would you get out of this?" Lazard questioned bringing up a very good point as Arinna wondered that herself. Why would the playboy of Shinra want to help her out? Genesis had a fierce temper and no patience what so ever. So why would he help her?

"Sir. Really? Would you just stand by as two siblings are torn from each other's arms, as the words of _LOVELESS_ floated in the air?"

"Hm. I see." Lazard said with a light smirk then shook his head "She can't be released as a civilian, she's seen a lot if suspicions were correct of her being a Wutai spy. If you'd be willing to take her in, and keep watch then I'll have some higher ups switch her over into SOLDIER personnel. Although, she will be required to wear a probation monitor and for the time being is restricted to your apartment. Do you think these rules are simple enough for you, Miss Griffith?"

"Oh sir! Yes sir! Thank you so much, Mr. Director!" She gasped out as she darted across the room wrapping her arms around the Director's shoulders as she pulled him into a hug, pure joy radiating around her.

"Yes well. You better be on your way and brace yourselves, the Turks aren't going to be on very good terms with us for quite a bit." Lazard said as he untangled himself from her arms as she moved away, flushing profusely at what she had just done. She wasn't sure if it was because she was happy she got to be with her brother or because she had a slight crush on the director.

"Thank you, Director." Genesis said with a formal nod as he gently grasped her arm "I'll be sure to get those protocols taken care of."

Arinna let out a huge sigh of relief as she wiped her eyes, struggling to hide the smirk. Fake tears always worked and men were just so weak against them sometimes! However...not all men. A moment later once she and Genesis were within the elevator she was shoved against the wall, pinned down as Genesis slammed both his hands on either side of his head.

"Now wasn't that quite the act? Really the tears were a bit much, dear, however it got your point across." Genesis whispered lowly as Arinna yelped about to push him off when he moved away from her.

"Now that you're under my custody, living in my home and eating my food. I have my own requirements of you."

"And that would be?" She asked nervously afraid of what the SOLDIER would ask of her, his eyes narrowed as he examined her from afar then smirked.

"Cleaning, cooking and laundry-"

"You want me to be your _maid_?"

"Its that or back to the Turks where you'll never hear of your brother ever again." He threatened as she gritted her teeth, fists balled up and clenched as the urge to deck him across his smug face became more and more tempting. However, she knew she didn't have **ANY** choice in this if she wanted to keep contact with her brother and not become some Mako induced monster by Hojo. And so she listened to his long list of daily demands-

"You are not to step foot out of the apartment or have a slight electric shock. There will be an infantryman posted at the door until I arrive to make sure you do not escape should the monitoring device malfunction, which I doubt, but I'd rather be prepared. I expect a fairly large dinner when I arrive in the evenings, I will phone you if I decide to return for lunch. Breakfast is just a protein shake, and I have a certain way of making it, so you don't have to trouble yourself with that and..."

* * *

><p>"Um...where am I going to sleep?" Arinna asked as she glanced about the Rhapsodos apartment, there was a fairly large kitchen, well sized livingtrophy_/LOVELESS_ collection room, Genesis's bedroom and finally a storage room.

"You'll be staying in the storage room, you'll have to clean that out tomorrow. For now I'll be turning in-" Genesis said with a wave of his hand in the direction of the cluttered room before heading to his own surprisingly clean bedroom. She glanced over to the pristine white couch that was almost worse than a hardwood bench, instantly she dashed over to Genesis's retreating form.

"Wait! What about tonight! I don't want to sleep on that couch! Its barely big enough for two kids!" She shouted about to start banging against the Maplewood door, but was stopped short when the general opened it with a glare.

"Where would you like to sleep perhaps?" He snapped as he flung the door fully open, revealing that he had already shed his coat and straps leaving him in his pants and boots. Arinna bit her lip as she saw the massive bed that took up almost the entire length of the room, but flushed at the idea that came to mind.

"I...ah...never mind. I guess I'll sleep on the floor-" She said with a pathetic voice she had heard from a television show before being sucked into her game console, turning around slowly she trudged back in the direction of the living room as a long silence passed between the man and girl.

"Oh very well, you may sleep with me for the time being until you have your own settlements." He sighed out as Arinna whirled around a joyous smile on her lips at the idea of not sleeping on the floor and on a huge bed like that. She rushed past Genesis crawling onto the bed to test out how the mattress felt and discovered that Gaia had its own version of Memory foam mattresses or waterbeds because it felt like heaven as she sank into sheet with a contented sigh.

_"My god this is heaven._" She breathed wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget about the day. But sadly a certain redhead wasn't going to let her have her peace just yet. Her eyes flashed open as a cold hand grasped her ankle and yanked her off the bed and onto the rather scratchy carpet, before she even had a chance to ask 'what the hell?' a cotton towel was thrown in her face.

"First of all. Never jump on the bed. Secondly, everyone in the household bathes before coming a foot's distance near the bed. Is that clear?" He snapped out as Arinna nodded a bit upset by the rough mistreatment but completely understood why. The bed was heaven. Like sleeping on cloud nine or cotton candy without the stickiness.

"Fine. But I don't have any nightgowns! And I'm not going to sleep_ naked_ with you beside me!" She squeaked out recalling that her current clothes were wrinkled and smelled like rotting roses. A low chuckle escaped Genesis's lips as he brought his hand to cover his mouth, stifling the laughter, making Arinna feel very uneasy at his sudden burst of laughter.

"You really are something. There's a large shirt in my closet, you can use that for tonight until we try to figure out your wardrobe malfunction." He snickered as he walked past her and over to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. _"Oh and Arinna?"_

She looked up at the auburn haired general as a very seductive look appeared on his face "I wouldn't worry. You're not my type. Too young. And besides, I have _higher standards_." Her face burned at the horror of what he just said, not that he wasn't interested in her, but the fact that he thought he was too good for her!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! And sorry to break it to you all but there won't be any romance...I don't think there will be...I WANT there to be romance, but my brother would kill me if I turned our story into a mushball like my other story 'Rough Draft'. <em>**

**_Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up!_**

_ **~God Bless!~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warmth. Oh god, I'm sleeping on clouds._ Arinna thought when she felt herself slowly waking up in the morning, she curled up at the center of the warm covers moving as close as she could get to the mass of heat. _ Sleep all freakin day._ Grimacing as her toes felt especially cold and clammy, she stretched out before moving her feet closer to the heat when a loud yelp sent her flying away from the warmth of the bed and onto the floor as a yell ensued.

"Are you dead woman? By the goddess!" Genesis snapped at her as she realized what the heat and warmth was, she nearly shrieked herself when she figured out that she was snuggling with Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Ew! Ew! **_EW_**!" She yelped out her arms stiff as she thought back to her thoughts from earlier and from the night before. "Oh god. **_Ew_**!"

"What exactly do you mean by that? Women would pay to sleep beside me!"

"I'm sixteen for god's sake, I don't care! Ugh!"

"Why you little-" Genesis snapped as he climbed off the bed, revealing his half-naked form _**he's just shirtless, he's got pants on** _and was about to go into full rant mode when a loud knocking at the apartment door startled both of the occupants. The crimson haired general's eyes narrowed at the girl before he pointed in the direction of the door.

"Its probably the infantryman reporting for duty. Tell him to stand outside the door, I'll be leaving shortly." Genesis growled out as he headed towards the bathroom while Arinna merely glared at him then sighed straightening out the massively large shirt that served as her nightgown, before heading out of the bedroom and towards the front door. She was still half-asleep so modesty wasn't at the top of her list when she flung the door fully open expecting to see some sleepy-headed uniformed infantryman, who'd merely mumble a reply before standing by the door...Not the wide awake 1st Class SOLDIER,_** Angeal Hewley**_.

Arinna blinked at the taller male. And stared for a moment longer before slamming the door shut with a yelp and scurrying into the bedroom to hide in Genesis's unusually large closet. Her lungs screamed for air, heart was thrashing in her chest and mind couldn't even compute that_ 2+2= Cheese puff_, wasn't a valid answer. All she could focus on was that she saw her biggest fan girl crush...and she was only wearing a large t-shirt. It was one thing to meet him in the hall,_ then_ she was just focused on sticking with her brother...but _now_. A shriek escaped her lips when the closet door was yanked open by a very angry ginger haired man, his eyes narrowed at the trembling girl before full blown laughter escaped his lips.

"You've only frightened her, Angeal." Genesis snickered as Arinna pursed her lips at him then looked away. It wasn't that she was frightened of him...a bit embarrassed and star struck one would say. That was one topic she'd constantly fight her brother about. _Angeal Hewley_. She said he was an ideal man and her brother...well, he never got much out before his sister would jump him and start smacking him around, for saying anything remotely disrespectful of the Hewley.

"I wasn't scared." She mumbled as she felt Genesis help her to her feet and lead her out of the closet and into the living room where the 1st Class waited for the two roommates to appear. He smiled gently, his posture relaxed and mako eyes gentle.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss Griffith." He said as Arinna's knees threatened to turn to mush in that one instant. "I hadn't meant to do that on purpose."

"O-Oh...t-that's alright. I just...you know...ahem...panic easily that's all." She stammered out nervously as she kept her arms crossed across her chest, fingers nervously reaching to tug at her long dark hair. Angeal nodded then his azure eyes narrowed as he took in her form then looked over to Genesis curiously.

_"Why is she wearing my shirt?"_

It was then that Arinna realized that she could have fainted any given moment after that and it was only by god's will that she was able to squeak out an _'excuse me_' before rushing to the laundry room/bathroom to strip of the shirt and into her now clean clothes that had washed and dried overnight. Hands shaking she looked at the shirt wishing that she wasn't such a fan girl, because she had just made a fool of herself in front of the one person she'd have wanted to impress. Luckily for her, Angeal took pity on the freaked out teen and had left the apartment, due to early training with the puppy, when she re-emerged from the bedroom dressed and hair brushed.

"Could you possibly be a bit more well-mannered next time we have guests?" Genesis asked as he reached for a clear glass to serve his protein shake while Arinna glanced about the kitchen trying to familiarize herself with the new living quarters.

"I...I wasn't expecting to see him. I...I was just really taken aback seeing him here, that's all...and besides that. Why was his shirt here anyways? And why on earth would you let me wear it!" She replied back rather curtly as she opened the door to what she thought was the fridge and was happy to find she was right...and it was filled to the brim with food.

"Hm. I don't believe you and don't care to find out why. Have dinner ready by ten." He said taking his drink in hand as he began to exit out of the apartment, seeing her only guardian leave Arinna dashed away from the fridge and over to the door where she was instantly stopped by Genesis's leather red gloves.

"One step out of this apartment and you'll get the electrocution of your life. Don't forget you have that monitor on your ankle and I'll have this boy here-" Genesis snapped at the young girl then glanced at the figure beside him "-standing guard against intruders or escapees. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." She gritted out as Genesis smirked before lightly patting her head then slamming the door shut as Arinna kicked at the wooden gateway to the outside world for a few moments then stormed over to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After all, meeting your hero-_running and hiding from your hero_- is very strenuous.

* * *

><p>"Is your sister usually so...<em>skittish<em>?" Genesis smirked as he looked at his new pupil who sent a glare at the mentor, because of the suggestive sentence that included his sister.

"Yeah. She's a chicken. So what?" He replied back rather curtly as Genesis eyed his student then motioned the teen to follow him into the VRS Training room. The lead lined door slid open with a swoosh as the two entered, to the right was a glass wall with one door leading into the Virtual Reality System and across the wall was an 'L' shaped computer line-up. Two dark haired scientists were rapidly tapping on the computer keys.

"You don't seem very worried about your sister-"

"And your point is?"

"I'd have thought as a brother you'd want to protect her."

"Humph. Nah, my sis can take care of herself. Trust me, she's the last person I'm worried about-"

"And who'd be the first?"

"_Me._ If I don't die within the first 60 seconds of the system." Aaron said jabbing his thumb towards the thick glass that separated them from the system that trained **_ALL_** SOLDIERs in the Shinra building.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. They'll have it at the lowest setting possible considering you haven't had any Mako treatments yet. Today you'll be learning the basic functions of the sword-"

"Mmhm, yeah, I've played _Legend of Zelda_." Aaron mumbled under his breath, his eyes rolling as the ginger haired man curiously watched his student walk into the VRS room then quickly followed after him as the grey walls changed to the sunset view of Junon. The teen stopped at the base of the cannon turning to his forced-upon mentor waiting for him to commence with teaching.

"Draw your sword, Aaron, we'll see just how much you know..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haha! Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! Funny though, I got completely opposite responses. One says Gen-gen wouldn't take advantage of the situation while the other says he would so do that...hmm. Sounds like everyone has their own views on Genesis? As for romance...well...I might sneak a little something in...more likely AngealxOC...or even Sephy *once he makes his appearence in MUCH later chapters*...Anyways, thank sooo much for the reviews, please keeep them up *it gets me to update faster ya know!*<strong> _

**_~God Bless!~_**


	6. Chapter 6

" Courage don't desert me. We're here now, no turning back. I have to do this." Arinna whispered as she leaned against the front door of Genesis's apartment, eyes closer and hands clasped she caught her breath as the reality sank in. She was a prisoner in a gilded cage and she had to clean it to boot!

"One step at a time, Ari. Baby steps, breakfast then we move to the next thing." She told herself as she moved away from the door then headed towards the spacious kitchen, her stomach rumbling in agreement. A sigh of relief escaped when she saw regular food in the fridge, for a moment she thought food might have been different from Earth, but as it turns out it was exactly the same! A carton of eggs was now sitting out on the counter as she now searched the entire kitchen for the pots and pans and came up empty.

"Its gotta be around here somewhere." She grumbled getting on her hands and knees to look in the lower cabinets and found nothing. Frowning she stood up and glanced around the kitchen, wondering where the heck Genesis kept all his cooking pots...unless he never cooks. _Then Houston, we have a problem_. She thought to herself as she paced the length of the room, teeth firmly biting down on her lower lip and fingers raked through her dark hair. _He had to have pots._ She insisted. _How could he not cook...unless he went to Angeal's every night for dinner, which is a possibility since he probably had a cook when he was younger...then how am I supposed to cook!_

Her mind raced at all the possibilities and that one problem of how she was going to eat. Quickly placing the eggs back in the refrigerator, she glanced in the pantry to see a very old box of cereal. Setting the cereal on the table, she reached up to the cabinets to grab a bowl to eat said cereal along with a spoon to eat it with. She sat at the barstool, silently eating her cold cereal while trying to figure out her current dilemma. How to cook without pots or pans? Her dark orbs caught sight of a small slip of paper with neat scrawl of none-other than Genesis Rhapsodos

_** Should trouble arise, here's the number to my PHS. If you cannot reach me then here's Angeal's number as well.** _

Lower lip trembling, she reached over to the home phone of the apartment and quickly dialed the number, wondering what exactly to say when he- let her reach the voice mail. She frowned, hung up and dialed again...several times, and every time she reached voicemail.

"Answer the stupid phone, Genesis!" She growled out not realizing it had already reached voicemail and had recorded her speaking. Hanging up, she sighed cheek resting against the palm of her hand as she pondered what to do next. Then the digits of the second PHS number called to her. Not so much as called, as much as dared. Angeal Hewley's number. Every member of the Keepers of Honor club, would kill to get and she had it sitting before her. What would I even say to him? _Hi Angeal, this is Arinna Griffith. Since Genesis mooches dinner off of you, he doesn't have any pans for me to cook. Mind telling him to give me a call? And by the way, I'm your number one fan? _ She mused with a light smirk as she wondered how he'd react to something like that! Not very good, he'd be polite...then block the number.

"Okay. You can do this. Just pick up the phone and call. He's a regular guy...right." She assured herself as she began to dial the number on the page and waited as the phone rang for a few moments, then came the audible click. Her stomach dropped. Her thoughts ran away from her as he answered politely _"Angeal Hewley, speaking." _

She forgot how to speak. Her lips kept moving at what she wanted to say, but no sound came out.

_"Hello? Is someone there?"_ She wanted to scream out 'yes!' but her inner fan girl was spazzing out that she actually called Angeal. While on the other line, Angeal held the phone against his ear sending a quizzical look to his bouncing student. He could hear breathing on the other line and began to wonder if a fan girl had somehow gotten his number...which he was right.

_"I'm just going to hang up."_

"No!" Arinna was finally able to yelp out as Angeal sighed, he recognized the voice but couldn't quite put a name to it yet. "I-Its A-Arinna. I'm staying with G-Genesis."

_"I remember. Is there a problem?"_ He asked her as he nodded finally putting two and two together, he recalled the young girl that Genesis had so fondly 'rescued' to do his dirty work. He pitied the girl to be truthful, but admired her dedication to her brother.

"Ah...um...sorta. G-Genesis doesn't have any cookware and I...um he wanted me to cook something for dinner. And its kinda, impossible to do that without dishes and stuff and he gave me your number if I couldn't reach him. And I've called several times and he won't pick up and you're kinda my last resort to actually going out of the apartment, which would shock me because of the bracelet on my foot. Which wouldn't do me very good for-I'm rambling. I'm so sorry! I just-"She said catching herself at the last moment and flushing as red as a tomato, glad he couldn't actually see her face. Meanwhile Angeal just patiently listened, a twinge of a smile curving on his lips at her nervous-yet cheerful chatter. He knew that she wasn't quite comfortable around him, and found it every endearing that she actually mustered up the courage to call him to reach Genesis.

_"-Its alright, Miss Griffith. I'll get a hold of Genesis, but in the meantime I'll send my student to bring over some of my own cookware for you to use in the meantime-"_

"-Oh but I couldn't-"

_"Nonsense. I have a few spare, Zack will be up in a bit to hand it to you."_ He argued turning to tell Zack to do him the favor when he barely caught sight of Zack's dark spikes flying out the door, a chuckle escaped his lips as he returned his attention to the PHS.

"Oh, well thank you very much, Mr. Hewley-"

_"Please just Angeal, Miss Griffith."_

"Okay, Angeal, but I'd like it if you just call me Arinna, Miss Griffith sounds so old." She replied back wanted facepalm 'sound so old'? He must think she's some immature teenager or something of the sort.

_"Alright then, Arinna. Zack should be there in a bit, if any other problems arise feel free to contact me."_

"I will, thank you, Angeal." she said before the audible click was hears thus ending the nerve wracking conversation and settling Arinna's thrumming heart beat. Taking a shaky breath she placed the phone down and glanced down at her now soggy cereal, a frown formed as she sighed getting up to grab a lone banana from the counter top and a knife to slice it into the bowl of mush. The sound of the plops of banana pieces softly echoed in her ears as she sat down once more, wondering how long till Zack would arrive...at least she was pretty sure it was Zack, she hadn't heard of Angeal having any other students but then again this was an all new world and who said it was exactly like in Final Fantasy VII complication?

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Arinna rolled her eyes, knowing that absurdly cheerful knock had to be Zack Fair. She quickly dashed to the door, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as her wrist flicked the knob right to open the door to the bubbling 2nd Class SOLDIER.

"Heya, Arinna! I'm Zack, remember me from the hall?" he blurted out eagerly as he moved to step into the apartment with a box in hand. "Angeal wanted me to take these up to you, you want it in the kitchen, right?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great. So umm, did he tell you what to bring, because it looks like you brought his whole kitchen?" She asked rather nervously as she peered into the box jam packed with cookery items. The dark haired SOLDIER shrugged and gave her a shy smile as his eyes wandered around the room and focused on her bowl of mush, that was to be her breakfast.

"Ah, no. I just grabbed one of everything, hey, are you going to eat that?" He fidgeted, hopping from one foot to the other as he stated hungrily at the bowl, Arinna looked at the plate trying not to gag at the idea of actually eating it as Zack explained "I don't really get to eat much in the mornings cause I forget to turn on the alarm and miss breakfast at the mess hall soo-"

"Umm, you know that's just mushy cereal and bananas-"

"I've eaten worse-"

"The sad thing about that, is that I actually believe you. Give me 5 minutes and I'll scramble an egg for us? How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I'm getting breakfast!" He said with a bright grin that made Arinna's heart skip a beat before she began to dig through the box of pots and pans, quickly whipping out a frying pan, setting it on the stove before dashing to the fridge to grab the carton of eggs.

"So what's it like working for Gen?" Zack asked as he made himself comfortable at the bar/counter, stirring around the almost forgotten mush before promptly eating it even after the promise of a real meal.

"Ah, well I don't really know. This kinda my first day on the job." She replied with a shrug while cracking 4 eggs into the sizzling pan, throwing in a dash of salt and pepper afterwards. " I hope it goes well, for Aaron's sake. Doing all this for him after all-"

"Oh yeah! Ha! So I didn't lose the bet to Kunsel after all!"

"Excuse me?" Arinna stammered out a bit shocked by his revelation and air punch towards the ceiling.

"My friend, Kunsel, and I made a bet that no body would actually work for Genesis, willingly. So now you've secured my 50 Gil!" Arinna doubled over laughing at the spiky haired teen, before stirring the eggs with tears in her eyes.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope! The last person who worked for Genesis, ran outta here screaming he was the devil incarnate! Hilarious, you had to be there to see it. But boy did she get him back-"

"What'd she do?"

"Took pictures of him half-naked and sold them to the Red-Leather club for 3,000 Gil! They were all over Shinra HQ, Gen's never gonna live that down!" Zack laughed as Arinna shook her head at him, reaching for a plate from a cabinet to serve the two sixteen year olds. She quickly placed the plate and fork in front of the SOLDIER before sitting down herself to eat some of the scrambled egg...or rather watch Zack suck it up like a vacuum. Jumping up from his seat, the back of his hand wiped against his mouth as he placed the plate in the sink.

"Thanks a load, Ari!" He said with a wink " It was great! Oh, here hold on to this for me. That way I can have an excuse to come back tomorrow morning!" Arinna stared at the item sitting on the countertop, wondering if that's what she thought it was. It couldn't be...could it? He'd actually leave that with her?

"Wh-whats that?" She stammered out as Zack turned around and stared at the marble like orb with a confused look on his face.

"Its a Materia. An Ice Materia, you can use it to cool Genesis's hot temper!" He snickered out at his own joke, while Arinna turned her head to hide the grin that threatened to appear then she carefully reached out and wobbled the Materia around her palm. "Anyways, that was the best breakfast since...my birthday, I think and that's only because Angeal got me a gift card to go out to eat at some Wutai place. Hope you won't mind me stoppin by from time to time?"

"Come by everyday if you want. I usually eat breakfast after all, I'll just make some extras and have it ready for ya if you're in a rush." Arinna said with a nod as Zack gave her a thumbs up, then quickly left the apartment with a shout of 'See ya, tomorrow!'. The other worldly teen sighed taking a bite of her breakfast, listening to the empty echo of the door slamming shut locking her away from the rest of Gaia and its inhabitants. _What on earth do I start on now?_ She wondered musing how long it'd take the clean the entire Rhapsodos apartment...

* * *

><p>"What the frack does LOVELESS have to do with fighting!" Aaron snarled out under his breath as he watched his mentor pace up and down the training room with his coveted signature copy of LOVELESS. The newly appointed 3rd Class SOLDIER sent heated glares at Genesis Rhapsodos, wondering how fast he'd die if he stabbed himself with his training sword.<p>

" The elegance of LOVELESS is a thing to studied and marveled at, just as sword combat. The flow and rhythm of the epic that is LOVELESS, is like the tact and gracefulness one must use in dance of fighting." Genesis snapped out impatiently as Aaron rolled his eyes, his fingers gripping the handle of his sword itched to slash at the back of the red haired Lieutenant of SOLDIER.

"Give it a try why don't you?"

Aaron knew what he was talking about, but still had to ask-"Give what a try?"

"I'm not stupid, Aaron. I can see that anger in your eyes and I can hear the creak of the gloves clenching your weapon. Come at me. I'd thoroughly enjoy seeing how much you can do." Genesis snorted out as Aaron's eyes narrowed at him, his grip on the sword loosening and shoulders drooping in defeat.

"Never mind. Are you going to start teaching me or what?" He asked walking towards Genesis, his once brown eyes were now mako-blue due to his first mako treatment, but that hint of hazel still fought for dominance and were clearly visible to a SOLDIER 1st or anyone who tried to see the darker coloring. Genesis looked at the fourteen-going-on-fifteen year old, then turned his back to him to give the scientists waiting outside the training room, the go-ahead to set up the simulator scenery.

The bleak grey colored walls changed to the scenery of North Corel, a equally bleak place, but starkly contrasted the training room's coloring with tan-ish brown dirt roads, tents scattered about the place as heat began to bear down on the mentor and student. Genesis didn't bother turning around just yet to give Aaron a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust the change of lighting, when he heard the sound of a soft crunching and the swish of air. His instincts kicked in as he brought out his rapier and whirled around with an upward motion, the clang of metal echoing around them as Aaron's weapon was sent hurtling to the ground just a few feet away.

"Nice try, Aaron. Clever, I might add. Fooling ones enemies to believe that you've accepted defeat, then double cross them. But there is one flaw to that impeccable plan of yours." Genesis said coolly keeping his Rapier sword angled towards the youth's neck, Aaron clenched his empty hands keeping a close eye on his mentor.

"And what's that?"

Genesis took a step forward, then in a flash of movement used the hilt of his sword and roughly hit against Aaron's shoulder, sending him to the ground along his sword as the Rhapsodos smirked at his student _"SOLDIERs never show defeat. Not even in the face of death."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the awesome reviews! *hugs* Sooo...they want romance they say...welll, IF there's going to be romance, what coupling would you want to see? Please keep up the awesome reviews, it keeps me motivated to write the next chapter! <em>**

**_~God Bless!~_**


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what's the jail length of killing a 1st Class SOLDIER?" Arinna mused as she laid face down on the carpeting of the living room, the red lettering of the clock above her shone brightly blinking out the numbers 10:30 PM. Genesis hadn't returned yet, the food she had cooked was colder than death and she was exhausted. At first when she tackled the idea of cleaning the apartment, she did the very basics before throwing herself into cleaning the storage room. After managing to semi-organize the boxes into one corner of the room and clear a spot for a small bed, she then went to cooking dinner...now it was several hours later and she wanted to murder someone. Particularly a certain red haired Lieutenant.

She heard the sound of the door click shut as though someone had entered, pushing herself into a sitting position she looked up to see who had entered even though she was sure she knew exactly who it was. The soft thud of leather boots echoed in the apartment, as the clink of the keys dropped onto the counter and owner of the footsteps continued towards the kitchen. Arinna's eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure as she rose from her spot on the carpet and over to the kitchen entrance where she watched Genesis peering into the oven, where his dinner was kept warm.

"You should have called that you were going to be late. Or picked up the damned phone when I called." She snapped out as Genesis placed his plate on the counter then turned to the enraged teen with a light smirk.

"My day was full, if I had the time to call back I would have-"

"What would a one minute phone call cost? You're lucky that Angeal was nice enough to let me borrow his cookware so I could cook at all!" She replied back as Genesis carefully watched her movements and expressions, as though he was trying to see what had really bothered her. Her cheeks flushed at the mention of the dark haired commander, her eyes darting back and forth from the floor to his sapphire eyes.

"Well, well, well-" He chuckled moving away from the counter and over to the irate girl "It seems to me that a certain girl is love stricken. I am I right?" Arinna glared at him as he hovered over her with a triumphant smirk.

" I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know perfectly well, Arinna. How charming. Truly a love story to go down in the books-"

"I don't-I'm not in love with him or anything like that-" She snapped at him as she rose on the tip-toes of her feet barely meeting eyes with him, considering their height difference. Her dark hazel orbs searched the domineering Lieutenant's for any thing that might show his humanity, and in doing so she hadn't even realized how close they had gotten to each other, or that his hand was carefully cupping her elbow protectively. And in that flicker of moment, she pulled away from the fiery tempered SOLDIER as chills ran down her spine, unsure of what else to do, she hurried into the bedroom and yanked off the top sheet while snatching up a pillow before dragging it off to the storage room.

"And where do you think you're taking my sheets?" Genesis asked rather smugly as Arinna rolled her eyes at the suggestive remark before throwing the sheets into a clump in the small corner she had cleared out.

"In my room. I'd rather take the floor thank you very much, Mr. Rhapsodos! And I do hope tomorrow you plan on returning with a bed, cause I'm not ever sleeping in your bed and if I do- then there better be chocobo's coming out of my-"

"If you're done with the vulgarity then I'd like to eat my cold dinner. Goodnight, Arinna." He snapped out at her yelling then abruptly turned to return to the kitchen, leaving the teen alone to choke on her own fumes of anger.

"Oh you!-I hope all your hair turns gray then falls out in clumps, so I can sell it to whatever fan girls are willing to buy it! Along with every article of clothing you've ever worn and pictures-" She rambled to him but he paid her no heed as he moved from the counter to place his plate in the microwave, barely catching the last few words of Arinna's empty threats.

Arinna slammed the door to the storage room with a huff then looked around her before silently moving towards the small corner of her new room where the thin sheets and crumpled pillow lay in a heap. Lower lip trembling she sank down to carpet once more as her fingers reached out and carefully smoothed out the wrinkles in the pillow then unfurl the sheet that would serve as her blanket. Her eyes stung as the threat of tears began to become more eminent with each passing moment, her head tilted up in an attempt to force them back before she rubbed her hand against the watering hazel orbs.

"No...I'm not going to cry. Don't be such a baby, Ari. It'll be okay, I'm sure Aaron's making friends and who knows, if we're stuck here long enough, he might make 1st- Oh who am I kidding?" She sniffed out indignantly with a shake of her head. "He will make 1st, I know he will. He always makes it to the top, even when his big sis couldn't..."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me."<p>

"Nope! Since you're new and cause of 'certain reasons that I shouldn't know about' we're roommates!" The spiky dark haired teen grinned cheerily at the rather quiet 3rd Class SOLDIER.

"But you're higher than me- Don't you think you should be with the 2nd Classes?" He argued feverently as Zack shrugged with a wicked smile before throwing his arm around the latest recruit's shoulders, ignoring the deathly glares it earned him.

"W-Well yeah, but you still need someone to show ya the ropes, so I volunteered!"

"Oh joy..."

"Oh quit being sucha drag, it'll be great! We can pull pranks on the infantrymen, go chocobo racing-" Zack rambled on as Aaron pulled away from him and moved over to his side of the room with a sour look on his face. Roughly dropping himself on the bed, he glanced at his roommate one more time before closing his eyes with a light smirk of his own.

"Whatever, Fair. Just shut off the lights and go to sleep." Zack looked at the grim faced fourteen year old, a bit taken back by stern tone the teen had used, he didn't quite get how Aaron and Arinna were siblings. _They're complete opposites_. He thought as he moved to the light switch. _Arinna's a lot more friendly than her brother. Huh, guess that's how siblings are? _His thoughts didn't last much longer after he flicked the light off and crawled into his own cot, almost instantaneously falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

However one of the roommates was still awake as the other snored away to dreamland. A snort escaped Aaron's lips the second Zack's loud snore started up, then his brow furrowed as his thoughts moved to his sister and their current situation. He was still finding it hard to believe that they had fallen into Crisis Core- _I mean. This doesn't happen to real people_. His mind argued, but the sound of Zack's nasal sounds, only confirmed what his sister had said. _Then again, these aren't real people...or at least not back home. But Zack definitely sounds real and those attacks from Rhapsodos, __**felt**__ real_.

He wasn't sure what to believe, but there was one thing he did know and it was that he wanted to see his sister soon. Sure, he thought she was annoying at times and very much so a whiney baby, but still...She was his sister and she had her moments when the temper would ebb away like seashells on the seashore and she was genuinely good person-then her temper would flare up again and it was toe-to-toe once more. Although, he knew, that it was only because he'd tease her to the point of no return. And even at her worst, she'd always pull through for him.

His thoughts of his sister then changed over to her employer and benefactor. Genesis Rhapsodos. He wasn't quite sure what exactly happened, but from what he had 'overheard' Zack and that other 2nd Class- _Kunsel, wasn't it? _He mused quietly to himself before focusing again. Genesis, while also taking him on as a student, also agreed to be Arinna's guardian if she worked for him. Frankly, he hated the way Genesis had spoken of his sister as 'skittish', and it was true he had lied. He did worry for his sister, even though he knew she could take care of herself, but it still didn't calm his nerves_. Damn it, mom_. He whispered out with a clenched fist- _Why did you get to start looking out for each other. It'd be a lot easier if I didn't care what happened to her..._

* * *

><p>Yes! Another chapter! Thanks soo much for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them up!<p>

Sooo Zack and Arinna, huh? Well keep your mind open- cause I hadn't even thought of those two together- cause more people will be appearing within the next few chapters!

~God Bless!~


	8. Chapter 8

Arinna sighed leaning against the kitchen counter, Genesis had left on his first mission since having her under his guardianship. She was going to be left alone for about a week or so, Genesis assured her that he'd be gone the least amount of time as possible because it was just to check supplies, rally troops spirits and help with rising tension between Wutai and Shinra.

Arinna at first was excited to have the 1st Class leave her alone to herself...then it hit her. She was completely alone in a fairly large apartment, and alone. Normally she liked being left alone, however, there's only so much alone time one can bear. And after the fourth day, Arinna was beginning to get rather...anxious. It had been almost a month or so since Zack first appeared at the doorstep with Angeal's cookware, and he always came at the same erratic time everyday for a bite of breakfast without his mentor knowing. And how Arinna relished those moments with Zack, his sparking sapphire eyes, lighthearted laughter and cheery smile. He always found a way to light up her mornings that would carry her through the empty day. She was so desperate for company, she'd open the front door and make somewhat casual conversation with the infantryman set to watch the door that day. They alternated every so hour, and she eventually began to make the poor men begin to dread their shift of watching her and once after several minutes of rambling one snapped at her. And so she retreated back into the apartment, hurt and still lonely.

Then came a sharp rapping on the door, Arinna pushed off the counter and began to head to the front door with a frown sitting on her lips. Zack never knocked, he just let himself in and besides that, Zack had already come by that morning. Unless it was Angeal, he once stopped by to check in on her...and watch as she stammered out what little conversation she could. For a moment her heart raced at the idea it was him, she thought it was her chance to redeem herself and maybe salvage a friendship between the burly SOLDIER and herself-

"R-Reno?" She stammered out once she opened the door to see the red haired Turk, he smirked and walked in causing her to stumble back a few steps. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much. Actually I'm on the job-" He shrugged as he continued to get closer and closer to her and she continued to walk away from him eventually leading the spiky haired Turk into the kitchen.

"Y-You don't say?" She said as her waist hit the back of the counter, her heart pounded fiercely in her chest as he continued to advance on her.

"Yeah, look, kid. Its nothing personal, I even think you're kinda cute, but a job's a job." He continued as Arinna tightly gripped the counter, knowing exactly what Reno had came to do. Her thumb brushed against something hard and she prayed it was something heavy to whack the Turk with as she yanked to her front. For a second she couldn't believe her luck as she held the large kitchen knife, even Reno look a bit impressed then the look flew away like feather on the breeze and he kept coming towards her.

"Put the knife down, Arinna. I'm not the one who's gonna hurt ya-"

"But you're the one who's going to kidnap me." She yelped nearly jumping back as he advanced on her again, he sighed shaking his head.

"Can'tcha just make this easy for me, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"My mother always taught me to never let the kidnapper take you to the second location. Don't think I'll go without a fight." She stuttered out as she found herself backing into the hall again and her heart fell to her stomach as she saw the infantryman unconscious on the floor of the apartment. _Oh crap_. She thought as her only options flashed before her eyes- _1) Make a break for the front door, in which she'd get electrocuted because of the monitor on her ankle or 2) Run for the bedroom and lock the door_. Since neither seemed like a very good idea, but seeing her lack of time she made a mad dash for the bedroom.

"Let me go!" She shrieked out as Reno's arm had suddenly wrapped around her waist while forcefully dragging her back towards the door of the apartment and for a brief moment she forgot about the knife in hand and just started flailing about. Then in the midst of her flapping the knife nicked her chin, sending her back to the reality that she had a weapon, but had yet to use it.

"Argh!" Reno yelped out as he felt a sharp sting on his hand, instantly releasing Arinna to make her escape to the bedroom. She slammed the door shut as Reno pounded on the door just a few seconds after it clicked shut and the lock was in place. Her heart raced as she tried to figure out what to do, all she had was the knife and was locked in the worst possible place. All was silent and for a moment Arinna thought Reno had given up and left, then the door to the room swung open as the Turk stood there with a lock pick in hand. Instantly she backed up still holding the knife out in an attempt to keep her distance from him, but when he swatted it away with his newly retrieved EMR and it was then that Arinna decided to do what any normal person would do. Scream.

"Get away from me! Somebody help me!" She hollered out as she made a leap onto the bed, narrowly missing Reno's hand as it reached for her arm but however it landed on her ankle as she leapt. Her fingers dug into the mattress for dear life as Reno's hand moved up her leg, pulling her closer to him and closer to her eminent life as an experiment of Hojo's. She kicked, she screamed and did every possible thing in the book that she could possibly do and yet nothing phased the Turk as he eventually had his arms around her waist again and was yanking her up as though her struggling was nothing more than a wiggly puppy. And what she wouldn't have given to have Zack the puppy at that moment. However what came next was better than the puppy.

"Release her immediately, Turk."

Reno's eyes narrowed as his arms unwound from Arinna and he took a step back with his hands up in defeat as the red blade was thrust in his direction. Arinna turned her head to look at her crimson leather clad savior, she didn't know how and she really didn't care why, but she had never been so relieved to see Genesis Rhapsodos. She crawled back up on the bed, moving to the other end in the farthest corner possible from Reno as he faced down the SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Leave now before I decide not to let you walk out of here." He growled out as Reno smirked then began to walk past Genesis before turning to Arinna sending her a wink and a wave.

"And one more thing, Turk-" Genesis snarled as he glared at the Turk who didn't look at all phased by being caught. "You ever return here uninvited and in anyway harm her, I can assure you that you'll be returned to your boss in pieces. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah, sure, sure SOLDIER boy. I get it. I'll leave her alone." Reno shrugged as he calmly strode out of the apartment and into the hall, only to whip out his phone to lash out at his informant that Genesis was supposed to be on the frontlines. Meanwhile Arinna still sat at the edge of the bed trembling at the near kidnapped experience as Genesis made a light 'tsk' sound before walking over to help the teenager to her feet.

"I return home early to get actual food and find my help almost being kidnapped." Genesis said rather coldly as he nudged Arinna towards the kitchen, she was barely able to breathe as Genesis prodded her forwards only to have her sit at the kitchen table to examine for any injuries. His ice blue eyes narrowed at the cut on her chin, before reaching for the kitchen rag to stop the small trickle of blood. "In the least you put up a fight."

"Sorta." She muttered out with a light grimace as Genesis placed more pressure on the cut then looked curiously at the girl.

"How so?"

"I...that cut...I panicked and sorta...cut myself in the process." She mumbled ashamedly as Genesis' eyebrow arched and the corner of his lip twitched as he tried to fight back the smirk. He stood to full height once again, leaving Arinna to keep the pressure on the wound before retreating to the bedroom and returned with the large knife in hand.

"You used this?"

"Yes."

"And you cut yourself in the process?"

"Yeah."

"And yet I saw Reno clutching a hand that had red liquid trickling down it. Now you didn't do that did you?"

"Yes, I did. He was trying to drag me out the door and I just...swung and cut his hand." She said as her dark orbs had a sudden interest in her fingers, a shuddering breath escaped her lips as she looked up at the touch of leather on her chin. She looked up at Genesis timidly afraid of what he was going to say next, but was surprised to see the warm smile on his usually arrogant features.

"Well, I have to say you did well for someone who didn't stand a chance. However, it seems I can't leave you alone for long periods of time without supervision." He moved away from her and towards the kitchen sink to drop the blood tainted rag inside then leaned against the counter as he watched her upset form rest against the chair.

"Go take a shower or do what you do to make yourself well again. I'll be down the hall to see if Angeal will be willing to watch over you during my missions..."He said as he moved away from the kitchen and down the hall only pausing once to frown at the unconscious form of the useless infantryman. "And perhaps we'll see if we can't get better protection for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the great reviews! Every review makes me update faster, ya know! :) So I got one asking about the ages of the SOLDIERs, which I completely forgot to mention about. So this is set a year before the events of Crisis Core so that would make them-<strong>

**Zack- 16**

**Angeal- 24**

**Genesis- 24**

**Sephiroth- 24 * I'm sticking to the actual age timeline in the Crisis Core games and was surprised to see that Sephy was the indeed the youngest (By just a few months) of the infamous 3 SOLDIERS***

**So um, yeah, I wanted to show a little bit nicer side to GenGen and see what yall think! Hehehe...and Reno kidnapping Arinna, in an interview with Quinton Flynn (voice actor of Reno) he said that Reno was the type to steal your kids when you're not looking, sooo, I had to use that...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them up! _~God Bless!~_**


	9. Chapter 9

Angeal was a bit surprised when he returned to his apartment to fetch another pair of leather gloves, and found his childhood friend reclining on his couch with his infamous hardcover book of LOVELESS. Truthfully though, he wasn't all that surprised.

"You do know that social convention states that when you knock on someone's door, and no one answers that means no one's home and does not give you the right to enter said home." Angeal said as he moved towards his lounging friend, who in turn sat up at the sound of his comrade. The flame colored man, merely smirked at the rather sarcastic remark before answering back in an equally annoying tone of voice-

"Rather defensive aren't we? I wonder what dark secrets, Angeal Hewley, is keeping in this apartment…"

"Nothing, that would be of any interest to you, Genesis. What is it this time?" Angeal asked as he sat across from his friend, wondering what was bothering the Rhapsodos this time. At times it was rather annoying when he'd come by just to rant about the injustices he received as a 1st while _other_ certain people were living the life of luxury.

"My help was nearly kidnapped-"

"By whom?"

"Those blasted Turks, who else?"

"What did you expect? You didn't honestly think they'd just give up on her, did you?" Angeal asked rather surprised that his friend seemed truly shocked by the almost crime and when he saw Genesis's azure eyes narrow then glance at the floor he knew he hit the nail on the head.

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'm aware of that-"

"Then what pray tell are you going to do?"

"I don't…know exactly. I came here to ask you to watch over her while I was on missions away from Midgar." Genesis admitted knowing that his friend could read him, just like he read LOVELESS, and also knew that Angeal, unlike other's, wouldn't judge him for a few mishaps or lapses in judgment.

"You want me to baby-sit her?"

"Not quite in that context, but in general yes. She's well behaved, certainly better than that puppy of yours and not to mention, enamored with you." Genesis mumbled then his voice rose playfully as he revealed Arinna's newly discovered admiration for the man across from him, who just watched him skeptically.

"She's not enamored with me, Genesis."

"Quite the contraire. She's rather infatuated with you-"

"That's beside the point. What are you going to do, when we are both sent out to the frontlines?"

"The puppy would certainly like her company-"

"And when he's gone too?"

"Well, what are the odds that we are all sent out?" Genesis smugly knowing that he had his best friend right where he wanted him…or so he thought. Even though he was older than Angeal, somehow, someway, the dark haired SOLDIER always found a way to best him in one degree or an other. And it never failed.

"Those odds have risen since the peace negotiations the _General _attended have failed and are most likely to send us on the next flight out to Fort Tamblin or some other Wutai base."

"Your point being?" Genesis retorted hating the loss on his part, but had to come out with some witty comeback…except this time. This time he knew his friend was right.

"Perhaps you ought to give her some way of defending herself when she must be left to herself-"

"Yes, perhaps you're right…mayhap I should give her a map of all my vital organs and where exactly to attack me as well?" Genesis snorted out as Angeal sighed shaking his head, wondering how exactly the two had become friends in the first place…it had something to do with those damned Banora White apple. The future cause of all his problems…

"Genesis, from what I've seen of her-"

"Any of those times when she wasn't a sputtering idiot-"

"Genesis." Angeal said in a warning tone then continued " She's a very responsible young woman, and seems to be quite a genuine girl. Nothing has happened so far, that caused you to displace your trust in her, has there?"

"No."

"Well, then. You should think on it, even if you decide not to act."

"I suppose you're right." Genesis grudgingly admitted. He knew very well that the young girl, currently residing in his home wasn't his enemy nor was she the pain in the arse that he thought she'd be. "After all, she couldn't be very much worse than your puppy."

"I don't know if anyone could be worse than Zack. He's been showing up late for every one of our training sessions. He has one Materia class in the morning that ends at 8 and he's supposed to report to me at 9. That one hour is set apart for him to rest and focus on his coming examinations. I have no clue as to what that boy does within that one hour that causes him to be late every single day." Angeal sighed having already listened to Genesis's whining, and thought it was time for his little bout of complaints when Genesis sat straight up with a conniving look on his face.

"When did this all start?"

"About a month back-"

"Was it when he brought over that cookware to Arinna?"

"Yes…speaking of which, I'm going to need that back eventually Genesis-"

"We'll get to that later. I have a hunch that your puppy has been straying towards my apartment as of late." Genesis said with a wide smirk as he realized what exactly had been happening…well not exactly, but he had a faint idea that Zack Fair wasn't just resting that hour.

"And how, I shudder to ask, did you come to that conclusion?"

"Arinna cleans up rather well, but one evening I returned home and found a single dark spiky shaped hair, tucked in the very corner of my refrigerator. Now who do you think that came from?"

"Zack?"

"Zack."

"What is he doing in your apartment-"

"I believe its because of my latest edition to the apartment, he probably comes over to play with her."

"Genesis-"

"You of all people know, Angeal, how curious puppies are."

"So you think Zack is _interested _in Arinna."

"Not interested. More like in love."

"You are jumping to conclusions."

"Am I?"

"Most likely…that or you're jealous." Genesis was shocked beyond words at what Angeal had just said. Him? Jealous of his puppy! That annoyingly peppy 2nd Class SOLDIER? Jealous?

"Now who's the one jumping to conclusions-"

"Not jumping, rather more like stating the obvious." Angeal said then rose from his seat to retreat into his bedroom and return moments later with a pair of gloves he had originally came for in the first place. Quickly slipping them on, he moved towards his front door silently motioning for Genesis to make his exit as well, who had returned to sulking.

"I'll watch over Arinna while you're away, Genesis. But you need to learn to trust her-"

"Says the man, who's only been around her for less than an hour."

Angeal rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, who cooly passed him by, trying to keep his calm façade from falling in front of his friend…however, Angeal already knew that Genesis was a bit disturbed. Angeal left things as they were with Genesis and his situation, right now, he had matters of his own to investigate. After all you can never get back 1 hour of your life, and he wanted to make sure Zack wasn't getting himself into trouble….

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

Arinna was half asleep as she rested her head on the kitchen table with a bowl of fresh fruit sitting before her, lightly drizzled with strawberry glaze and a touch of powdered sugar. She was sleepy. Very sleepy. So much so, that it took the fifth rap on the apartment door to startle her from her stupor and trudge forwards, without even thinking that it would be a Turk out on a revenge hit on her.

But at that moment she was just dead on her feet. The day before, Genesis had returned home in a rather sour mood and was snapping at her for every little thing. _So much for relaxing. _But in the least, he kept her busy with several miniscule chores and odd jobs around the apartment…or at least that's the only silver lining she could come up with.

However, she was shocked again when she opened the door to dark navy blue sweater in her face, she blinked for a few seconds before yelping out and stumbling back into the apartment as her fingers instantly moved to tuck away some stray hairs.

"A-Angeal! I-I…I…wh-what are you doing here. Not that I mind or anything but I just thought Zac-ah, that I was going to hit the sack in a few minutes, g-good thing you caught me just in time!" She rambled out as her hand clapped over her mouth, realizing she nearly revealed that Zack snuck over in the mornings to eat breakfast. And yet the damage was done.

"I see. Would you mind if I stepped inside for a bit?"

"Uh…um…sure. Of-Of course! Come on in." She stammered out stepping aside as she let the burly man into the home, her knees were knocking together as he walked past her and into the kitchen. Her heart thrashed wildly in her chest as she realized she was alone…with Angeal Hewley.

"Genesis said that you were nearly kidnapped. You must have been terrified." Angeal said as he sat down on one of the chairs, his azure eyes wandering over to the half eaten bowl of fruit.

"S-Something like that-W-What I mean is, I was and I just…well. I was scared out of my wits. I just wished Zac-" She froze again as she realized she was rambling and stuttering out the secret once again. "Z-Zat I wasn't so alone. I-I mean they could come back at anytime and-"

"Arinna." Her eyes snapped up from her feet and over to the 1st Class sitting across from her usual spot. His eyes softened as he leaned across the table and looked up at her. "Could you tell me something?"

Her insides were now _goo_ as she nodded while yelping out "Of c-course! Anything!"

"Has Zack been coming over?"

And her world crumbled as her tongue was loosened and spilled the truth. You really couldn't blame the girl. It had to be Angeal Hewley that would ask her that, her one favorite character of all the Final Fantasy characters, with the exception of _him._ By the end of her story she was face down with her head resting on her arms, completely ashamed that she had ratted out Zack so easily.

"I'm a horrid friend." She mumbled to herself but was completely shocked when she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder comfortingly.

"No, you're not. The very opposite for caring about Zack's health and perhaps other things-"

"W-What do you mean, other things?" She asked completely thrown off course by what he just said.

"I know teens find love very whimsical and-"

"L-Love? W-Wait a m-minute!" She yelped jumping to her feet as her face turned red. "You don't think me and Zack-"

"You two have been spending a lot of time together-"

"W-We're just friends! I…I don't know-or think that it could be anything more than that, sir." She stammered out completely taken aback by the sudden jump and now the doubts began to fill her mind. In love with Zack Fair? She shook her head. She didn't know what to think, but she did know, she did not land on Gaia just to fall in love with someone destined to die…or so she thought…

"I see. Well that answers all my questions."

"I'm sorry, I'm not very eloquent with the way I speak. Or in answering your questions."

"No, no you were fine, Arinna." Angeal said kindly as her heart raced a thousand miles a minute, she wasn't sure how this day could get any better…or worse. Then the front door was flung open and the sound of racing footsteps echoed in the hall leading up the kitchen.

"Arinna! Arinna, are you okay? I heard about what happened yesterday, man if I had stayed a little bit later I could have stopped that Turk and-" Zack shouted as he burst into the kitchen were Arinna and Angeal sat, Arinna's face flushed in embarrassment while Angeal watched the two curiously.

"Uh-oh." Zack yelped out as he was caught in the act, while Arinna gave him an apologetic shrug of her shoulders as Angeal just smirked at the puppy. He stood up then walked over to the 2nd Class, firmly gripping his shoulder before nudging him towards a chair across from where he once sat-

"Uh-oh, is right Zackary. Sit down, its seems we need to have a talk about bad manners."

"Aww, man!"

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe! <em>Okay, so I'm getting a lot of reviews wanting _ZackxArinna_ or _AngealxArinna_ and even_ GenesisxArinna_...but this is just to tease everyone, because I haven't thought of couple pairings. Why you ask? Because I want to have you all see how Arinna reacts with other characters that haven't appeared yet but will appear such as Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra, Kunsel and yes, even _him *_You know **who** I'm talking about*

So thank you all for the great reviews! Please keep them up, it keeps me writing to update your stories!

~God Bless!~


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry, Zack!" Arinna said mournfully watching as the dark haired teen lowered himself onto one to the kitchen chairs. She really felt terrible about all this. She should have tried to keep it a secret, but it had to be Angeal Hewley that would ask her. If it had been anyone else, she'd have lied. However the fates seemed to be twisting what little power it had over her and so she blurted out everything. _Damn you, Angeal, and your hotness._ She thought bitterly as she down at the wood table, silently following the grain of wood until it reached its way towards Zack.

"Aw, its alright, Ari." Zack said reaching over and lightly nudging her shoulder. "It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Luckily it was the former. Zack, what have I told you about just welcoming yourself into other people's lives?" Angeal cut in sending his student a rather agitated and somehow disappointed look at the same time as Zack fidgeted under his wrathful gaze. Arinna looked at the two then shook her head, she gave away Zack, the least she could do was defend him.

"A-Actually," She stammered out trying to get Angeal's attention. " I sorta invited him to come by. It-It gets kinda lonely around here and he's not a bother to me at all."

"Never the less, he knows better. Isn't that right, Zack?" Zack winced at the steel tone in Angeal's voice then gave his mentor an apologetic shrug along with a shy smile to match it. Arinna's haze had returned back to her hands as she waited for the verdict on Angeal's trial, then her dark hazel eyes wandered over to the stove. She stood up from her chair and moved to the stove where she had left the pan to heat up so it would be ready in time for Zack's arrival.

"W-Well now that that's settled. How about some breakfast? The usual for you, Zack?" Arinna said trying to smooth out the irritating silence that had fallen on the table. It worked. Zack turned to her with his usual goofy grin and sent a wink her way.

"You bet!"

"Zackary!" Angeal snapped at his student which instantly sent Zack cowering deeper into his chair.

"Its alright. I like cooking, and its always more fun when its for friends and family…" Arinna trailed off as thought of family lead to her brother. She hadn't seen him in over a month. It felt like a lifetime. Every time she tried to confront Genesis about seeing her brother, he'd simply say Aaron was too busy with training or was off on missions throughout Midgar. Although she had a feeling that Genesis wasn't telling her the whole truth or in part that he didn't want the siblings meeting to interfere with whatever his plans were for that day.

"-Ari? Ari, you okay?" Zack's worried voice snapped Arinna out of her trance as she realized that two pairs of very deep Mako-blue eyes were trained on her and her expressions.

"Oh! I…I'm fine." She assured them looking away while she said it and it was something that Angeal instantly noticed. He shifted his weight in the chair as he turned to face her and carefully study her expression.

"There's something wrong." It was statement. Not a question, and Arinna could tell by the tone in the older man's voice. She grimaced then crossed her arms across her chest protectively as she readied herself to voice her problems.

"Its just that…I haven't seen my brother since that day in the hall. I'm a bit-"

"-Worried?" Zack finished as Arinna looked at her friend with a slow nod then over to Angeal while his brow furrowed in concentration.

"You mean to say that Genesis hasn't let you see your brother…at all?" He asked genuinely surprised as Arinna only nodded to confirm what he suspected. "After what he said about not keeping you apart?"

"He never actually agreed to it, if you recall. Just said that Aaron showed promise." Arinna admitted shyly wishing she had made him promise, not that it really would have made a big difference. Once Genesis had decided something, he was going to stick with it.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't worry. Your brother is doing well from what Genesis has told me-" Angeal said slowly as he planned to corner his best friend into telling him why on Gaia he was keeping the two siblings away from each other.

"Yeah, just yesterday Aaron told me he got his first Mako shower." Zack said trying to hide the grimace, but he couldn't help it as the memory of his first Mako bath came to mind. And apparently it didn't help Arinna in the least.

"What? Mako…he's gotten…Mako. Oh god." She breathed almost in a state of panic at the idea that her brother, her little brother was receiving Mako energy. It was going to change him in so many ways and she knew that somehow this was all her fault.

"All SOLDIERs receive Mako." Angeal said wanting to sooth the sister's fears, "There are hardly any side effects and he'll be just fine after a day or two. Afterwards-"

"-He'll be sore as hell for a week! Man, I felt like I got beat up by several thousand Jumpings all at once!" Zack snorted as he subconsciously rubbed his right arm. He had broken it when he was just ten years old, but after the Mako bath it felt like it was being re-broken all over again. Maybe even worse.

"Zack!" Angeal snapped at his student as he watched Arinna's face darken then fall at the idea that her brother was going through the same pain without her there to comfort him. Zack looked to his mentor confused as to why he was getting reprimanded for the hundredth time that day when he saw Arinna's distraught look.

"B-But hey!" He said trying to be cheery for his friend. "Its really not that bad and afterwards you're just about back to normal, you know? Just that you can hear and see a lot better. He'll be okay."

"I know." Arinna admitted but it was easy to hear the sadness in her voice. " Its just that its been so long and he's alone. I guess its just that over-protective-big-sister-complex of mine."

"I'll speak to Genesis about this. I promise." Angeal said firmly as their gazes locked on each other, instantly Arinna looked away from as her cheeks burned from embarrassment at looking at him so long. Angeal chuckled then cast a wary glance towards Zack, who didn't seem to notice the small silence between himself and Arinna as he focused in on the pan sitting on the stovetop. "If all else fails, I'm sure Zack will come up with some crazy scheme to get you and brother together again."

"Oh I'm counting on it." Arinna laughed as she caught Zack's gaze on the stove. "Well, enough of that. I better get to work before the puppy winds up chewing on his own leg-"

"Hey! I only did that once! And it was because I landed in some poison ivy, strangely enough my teeth are awesome for scratching stuff." Zack said finally joining the conversation after he heard the jab at his puppy like activities as Arinna began to laugh at the image of Zackary Fair, Second Class SOLDIER chewing on his own leg. Unimaginable…but if it was Zack, then it was possible.

"At least he hasn't resorted to marking his territory." Angeal said as a smirk crossed his lips, waiting to see Zack's unique come back for that jibe.

"That really hurt, Geal. Right here." Zack replied as he thumped his fist against his heart as laughter resonated throughout the Rhapsodos kitchen once again thanks to a certain blue eyed puppy.

* * *

><p>Aaron regretted not going biking with his father. Back then he thought it was a pain and wore him out by the end of the trip…oh how he regretted it. A low moan escaped his lips as he trudged into the Genesis's office, everything and every part of him ached. He had aches where he never thought possible…some he thought really he could never ache there. He was dreadfully wrong.<p>

"Lovely isn't it?" Genesis snickered as he watched his student trudge towards his desk. Aaron grimaced because it had sounded like every sound was amplified a hundred times or more. The bad part about that? Genesis knew very well the effects of the first dose of Mako, it had tortured him when he first received it. Now he was bound and determined to rub it in Aaron's face, just like his teacher had done to him.

"You're one of the lucky few that have their senses enhanced to such a degree-" Genesis drolled on as he rose from his seat grasping his hardcover copy of LOVELESS. "-every sound and whisper amplified beyond your wildest imaginings. Isn't that right, Aaron?"

Just as he said that his book 'accidentally' slipped from his grasp and slammed down on the Rhapsodos desk. Aaron gritted his teeth as he turned away from Genesis, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he bit out the words "I hate you, you freaking-" but paused as the ringing died down and his head wasn't pounding as much as before. He winced again when Genesis barely placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder to lead him towards the door.

"Oh come along. I'll drop the settings in the VRS room for today and we'll take a more evasive approach to training. How's that sound?"

"Like heaven, _Sir._" He snapped out at sir earning a chuckle from Genesis. Another side effect of Mako? Enhanced emotions. The student and mentor walked down the halls, rather slowly much to Genesis's chagrin, but he did understand what his student was going through. Not he really cared, but he knew he couldn't push him like Genesis's teacher had, it was beyond cruel. But he felt like picking on the boy today and that what was he intended to do.

"Go on. I'll be inside in a moment." Genesis said nudging Aaron towards the training room doors, silently watching as the Second Class stumbled inside the room looking rather dead on his feet. Afterwards he made his way to the other side of the room where a few scientists sat at the computers readying the system, one in particular was watching Aaron unsheath a sword mounted on the wall and warm up.

"Sir, are you going to want the system level lowered for today? It looks like he's not in the best shape." The techinian asked helpfully while Genesis's eyes narrowed then darted back to his awaiting student. He watched as the young boy stared down at his feet making sure he was in the proper stance then reposition his hands on the hilt, all the while looking half-asleep and in pain at the same time. When he said Aaron showed talent, he wasn't lying. The boy had a natural talent with the sword, after a few months of heavy training, Genesis was sure Aaron could match up to Zack. Not that it was competition. Okay, it was a competition. But one that Angeal and Zack didn't know about…yet.

After watching Aaron take a few practice swings and sword attacks, Genesis looked down at the settings set for the Virtual Reality System. His pale lips quirked up in a knowing smirk as he returned his gaze to his protégé.

"No. Its set to Second Class level correct?" The technician looked to the crimson clothed man and nodded in reply.

"Yes, sir. You've been training him at a Second Class level, appropriate for his station." Genesis's twitch of smile turned into a full blown maniacal smirk.

"Good." He said turning on his heel as he headed towards the entrance to the training room. "Move it up to a First Class's Level. Lets see how far we can push him today."

_**An hour later**_

"Faster, Griffith! These are your standard battles we've been going over for the past month!" Genesis snarled out as Aaron's legs buckled underneath him as the GuardHound that raced towards him over jumped his prey.

"Get up, Aaron!" Genesis shouted out again as Aaron's arms trembled from exhaustion and at the same time fury. He was exhausted. Everything ached. Genesis's shouting seemed like he had put on his headphones full blast and another thing was that he was sure the last time he fought the GuardHound, it hadn't used the move Poison Whip. That could only be cured with a Remedy Materia and sadly, Genesis hadn't bothered to get Aaron one just yet. The hound turned back around charging at the shaking Second Class, and right as Aaron thought it would tackle him, he rolled out to the side and swung down with his sword trying to concentrate all his strength in that one blow. His sword cut through the monster and clanged to the floor as the Banoran area collapsed back into the banal training room walls.

The sword clattered to the ground as Aaron fell back and laid on the floor, not willing to get up for at least an hour. It was the training session from hell. He closed his eyes enjoying the cool feel of the metal floors brushing against his sweat covered neck and arms. The sound of clapping soon rang in the air causing Aaron's hands to shoot up and cover his ears as the sound was echoed furthering the already loud and annoying sound. He was sure Genesis was out to make his life miserable.

"Well done, Aaron." Genesis said as he moved from his place along the wall and towards his fallen student. "How are you feeling?"

"Is there anything more painful than death?" Aaron muttered out as he rolled over to another spot on the training room floor since his former spot had begun to heat up with his accumulating body heat.

"Not that I'm aware of." Genesis replied back with a shake of his head then smirked when he saw that a certain mentor and student had watched the entire fiasco and were now entering said training room. " However it is understandable. But now I know you have much more potential than before."

"How's that?"

"Because I didn't lower your training level, I moved it up to the level that Angeal and I fight on." Aaron's eyes snapped open at the revelation as he leapt to his feet, his fingers already grasping the hilt of his sword in anger. It was like the candle's flame had been re-lit and was now a bonfire as Aaron charged towards his teacher.

"You said you'd lower it for today!" He snarled out furious that he was pushed beyond his limits and was in the sorry state he was in.

"Obviously I lied."

"What have you done this time, Genesis?" Angeal's booming voice asked as he approached the pair with Zack Fair curiously bounding beside them and from the looks of things…it wasn't pretty.

"He…He…" Aaron bit out as his sudden anger filled adrenaline abruptly died and allowed him to crumble once again to the floor barely able to support his own body weight. Zack instantly ran over to help his new found friend, quickly kneeling down and wrapping Aaron's arm around his shoulders.

"Zack, take him to the infirmary. I need to have a few words with Genesis." Angeal said as his eyes narrowed at the crimson lieutenant while Zack silently nodded slowly walking away with Aaron's trembling body. Both SOLDIER Firsts remained calm in the presence of the younger ranking students, but the moment the glass doors swished closed Angeal's anger filled voice echoed throughout the entire training room.

"What did you do to that boy?" Angeal demanded to know as he approached his lax friend who watched Zack's and Aaron's fading form through the glass door, then casually turned to look at Angeal who looked more fierce than a Bahamut on Mako.

"I did nothing. Simply knotched up the level-" Genesis replied back with cool gesture of his hands further irritating Angeal, who had stopped walking and now stood eye to eye with his childhood friend. The darker haired SOLDIER's eyes widened at the confession then narrowed again as his fists clenched at his sides.

"Genesis, that's a First Class level! I've barely gotten Zack started on that level, and that's only because I've been training him since the moment he joined SOLDIER! Aaron is a Third Class Level and barely started a month ago, and to top it all off, he's barely recovering from his first Mako bath!" Angeal snarled out furious with his friend for being so reckless with his student. Angeal expected it from other Firsts in the Mentor program, but his own friend? Unacceptable.

"You know he's in no condition to train, especially in that intensive form!" Angeal said glowering down at the smaller man, who seemed completely unaffected by the scolding: however there was a tiny prinpick which caused a crack and as Angeal continued on, the prick continued to get bigger and bigger. "-and what's this about not letting him see his sister? Genesis, its wrong to make the boy undergo intensive training but to keep him from his sister-"

"I didn't want any distractions while I was evaluating him-" Genesis replied curtly as Angeal's nostrils flared at the indignation of his friend.

"Evalutation. You were putting him on the death line!"

"Perhaps. But nothing would have happened, Angeal! That boy is much stronger than I thought, he defeated the simulator, by the few hairs on his upper lip, but still he's alive." Genesis argued as Angeal continued to glare at his friend then turned away before he could let his anger get the best of him. He could understand wanting to push the boy to make him a better SOLDIER…but he was still so new and was undergoing his first treatments of Mako. Nobody is in any shape to do any kind of fighting after their first Mako bath. Training or war. It was inhuman to make someone do so.

"Genesis-" Angeal paused staring at the door with a grimace. He wasn't sure how to approach this. "- Don't push him. He may be strong, but he's still a kid. And his sister is worried sick about him-"

"Leave her out of this, Angeal."

"She's his sister."

"_Arinna_ has nothing to do with her brother's SOLDIER training-"

"Perhaps not, but the only reason she truly fought to stay alive is because of him." Angeal gritted out as he quickly strode across the simulation room and towards the door as his blood pounded through his veins. "And Genesis?"

Genesis's eyes snapped up from glaring a hole into the ground and over to Angeal's azure remorse and anger filled eyes. Angeal turned halfway to his friend, but kept his hand barely ghosting over the sensor area that would allow him to exit the room. His breath felt heavy in his chest as he opened his lips to say words that would only put a strain between the childhood friends. "I'm going to have Director Lazard turn off the monitor for Arinna. Aaron needs her right now and I'm not going to stand by and let them continued to be separated for so long."

Genesis continued to glare at his friend then looked at the wall, his arms tersely crossed against his chest, lips pressed into a fine line before he answered back "Do what you must, Angeal. Obviously you know better than I on how to deal with _my_ student."

"No. I know better on how to deal with _siblings."_

"Oh, of course." Genesis's voice layered thickly in sarcasm "Because you were just surrounded by brothers and sisters."

Angeal's jaw clenched at the snide remark and the cutting blow hurt his pride, he turned his back on the SOLDIER and moved to exit when he paused once again. A heavy sigh echoed throughout the room before he answered one last time before finally leaving.

"I didn't have any blood siblings growing up. But I did have a _best friend_, who for all intensive purposes, was _my brother_. I don't know what happened to him anymore."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them up! *squee* Daww, Zack and Arinna, huh? Well...we'll just have to see about that!<p>

~God Bless!~

**_*SPOILER* Everyone's favorite Chocobo head is appearing in the next chapter! And some brother sister reuniting to happen and its gonna get ugly- I mean mushy...I mean both!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Arinna wasn't sure what compelled her to go talk to the infantryman. After Zack and Angeal ate breakfast it took Arinna half an hour to clean up the mess, but she was glad to do it. She missed the company of her brother and family. And it seemed like Angeal and Zack hadn't even stayed but for a few moments, however it turned out that those few moments were actually three hours of joyous laughing and teasing. True, she'd flush every time she'd glance over in Angeal's direction, but more often than not she's laughing at the silly stories Angeal had to share about Zack's crazy antics. Then they left and she was alone.

She could have re-swept the floors, after all Zack's boots weren't completely dirt free, but she hated sweeping. She could have dusted Genesis's outrageously large collection of LOVELESS, but she dusted them yesterday and highly doubted that they accumulated enough dust to be re-dusted. She could have gone and organized her bedroom/storage room, but she really didn't feel like digging through the boxes just yet. Leaving the TV to watch or the Infantryman to annoy. The choice was simple. She craved human interaction.

"Hi, there!" She said peering out the door to the uniformed teen, at least she was sure it was a teen. Someone that short and lanky, had to be either a kid or a teen and she was sure they didn't allow children under the age of ten to join the army unless they were desperate. "You're the new guard, huh?"

She pulled open the door and leaned against the wall so she'd have a clear view of the young trooper, he silently nodded while she smiled with a tilt of her head. "My name's Arinna, by the way. What about you?"

"I'm Cloud."

Arinna's heart nearly stopped at the sound of the name. It took everything she had not to jump through the door way and tackle Cloud in the biggest embrace she could manage. She settled for the biggest smile she could manage then resorted to scooting closer to the door, while managing to stay inside the apartment.

"Nice to meetcha, Cloud!" She said excitedly as she tried to get a better view of the young boy's face. "So where ya from? "

The younger teen shifted from one foot to the other nervously before addressing the sixteen year old. He shrugged with a shake of his head as Arinna caught sight of his reddening cheeks. "Nibelheim."

"Aw, sounds like a quaint little town. Country boy, I'm guessing?" She said eager to hear more from the blue eyed boy who in turn just nodded shyly, slightly turning in her direction to address properly.

"Ah-huh. Its…nice, I guess." Arinna couldn't help but hear the embarrassment in his voice and she instantly knew why and how to help with a future encounter with a certain dark haired puppy.

"Good. Don't let anyone make fun of your hometown, no matter who they are!" She said firmly earning a gaping look from Cloud which caused her to press further. "Ah-huh! You should be proud of where you came from and trust me. Standing up for what you care about will definitely earn the higher-ups respect!"

"R-Really?" He asked as Arinna nodded at him while another idea began to nag at her. And she had to act on it.

"Totally! Hey, why don'tcha come inside for a bit?" She suggested as Cloud stumbled back with a shake of his head then glanced up and down the halls fearfully.

"I-I don't know if that'd be a good idea."

"Why not?" Arinna asked with a frown then peered out the door, wondering what had scared the young boy so badly, but when she saw nothing she was even more confused than before. Cloud in return tilted his head with a sigh then glanced inside the apartment.

"W-Well, I'm on duty…although its more like punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Y-Yeah." He said staring at the zipper on his boots. " I was late to class."

"Why were you late?"

"…there were some Third Class SOLDIERs…"

"Ah-huh? And?"

"They…didn't like me…and wanted to pick a fight." Arinna's eyes widened at the horrible confession she had dragged out of the poor boy, it was then she knew what she was going to do next.

"That's terrible! Come inside with me for a bit, okay? Technically, you're on guard duty and you'll still be guarding me inside the apartment. Like a body guard!" Arinna said as she leapt to her feet and nudged the door open even more so the infantryman could step inside. Cloud hesitated a moment then one last time looked down the hall, hoping that no one saw what he was doing. He knew this isn't what Sergeant Lawrence meant by guard duty…but it was terribly boring out in the hall. _Besides_ He thought to himself _it'll only be for a few minutes. No one will even notice I'm gone. Not like anyone's ever really cared before._

"O-Okay. Sure." He said following Arinna inside the apartment as the girl was literally jumping from one foot to the other. She just couldn't believe it. Cloud Strife. The Cloud Strife was in her apartment- Well technically, it was Genesis's apartment, but in a way hers too. She quickly shut the door then reached out and took Cloud's hand in hers as she led him towards her territory, the kitchen.

"Why don't you take off your helmet? It must be stuffy wearing that all the time! And the helmet hair!" She exclaimed knowing that the hair underneath the infantryman helmet wouldn't be at all flat, and she was just _dying_ to see the infamous golden spikes. Cloud, who was more than happy to comply, took off the helmet releasing the blond hair that defied gravity. A moment later he realized what he had done and instantly flushed red once more. His hair was one of the main reasons why he was picked on such a daily basis.

"Nice hair!" That wasn't what Cloud had expected nor what Arinna said next. "You know I tried to do that once with my hair…didn't work out well with long hair. It looks great on you though!" Cloud blinked at Arinna as she dashed to the pantry and pulled out a small container, moved back to the counter where he stood and popped open the lid for him to see.

"Here! Take one! I made it yesterday, luckily our local puppy didn't sniff them out this morning!" She giggled placing the container on the counter as she dashed to the refrigerator to get milk. It was the only thing she could do from doing what every fan girl wanted to do… Glomp the poor unsuspecting teenage cutie, and ruffle his hair to death.

"You're not allergic to milk are you?"

"N-No, I don't think so-"

"Great! I don't like milk by itself, but stuff like chocolate milk or even regular milk to dunk cookies in are pretty good."

"Y-Yeah." Arinna frowned at the short timid answers. She nudged the glass of milk towards him and leaned closer to him, silently gesturing him to sit down and eat the cookies sitting before him.

"What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing."

"There's something the matter."

"I just…"

"Cloud?" She said moving closer to the blond as she began to worry about her new found friend… well, her self-proclaimed-friend. "What is it? I know we just met and all, but I'm always here to lend an ear, you know? Whether its problems with the other troops, homesick or even girl troubles-"

"It just that…nobody's…ever really nice to me." He murmured as his chin dropped down to his chest dejectedly and in Arinna's eyes rather cutely. She couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. Poor Cloud never stood a chance. Before the young trooper could even blink, Arinna was by his side and had her arms wrapped around him tightly in a warm embrace.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, huh?" She said holding him in a vise like grip while Cloud just went ridged in her arms then after a few moments, he slowly began to relax. In fact…he almost liked it. Almost, as in he didn't like looking like a one of those bug-eyed-chocobo plushies as his oxygen was cut off. Luckily help came in the form of one of his future best friends-

"Arinna! Arinna! Arinna I gotta-" Zack shouted out as he ran into the apartment then paused in mid-shout when he saw the two teenagers hugging. A very mischievous smile spread across the Second Class's face as he eyed the two of them. "Oh-ho, ho! Sorry to barge in on you two!"

"Whoa! Whoa! We're not! I mean- we're just friends! Right, Clou-" Arinna yelped out jumping away from Cloud to explain to Zack, however when she turned to confirm it with said infantryman, she found that he was gone and sound of a door slamming echoed in the hallway. "Aww! Zack, why'd you go and have to do that! Now you've scared him off!"

Arinna pouted as Zack snickered then began to slightly inch towards the unsuspecting canister of cookies while Arinna glared at the door, silently willing Cloud to step back into the apartment. "Sorry, Ari. Couldn't help myself. Anyways, I'm here to take you to see your brother. He's down in the infirmary and-"

"What? The infirmary? What is he doing in the infirmary? Why is he in there? How did Genesis let this happen? Is he badly hurt? Will he recognize me? Oh my god, what if he doesn't recognize me?" Arinna rambled fearfully as she paced up and down the kitchen floor, almost rambling faster than Zack could ever hope to. She was frozen in her tracks when Zack had held out his hand in front of her face, instantly stopping her from wearing ruts into the very expensive tile floors Genesis had custom ordered.

"Relax, Ari! He's okay, just a little exhausted-"

"Oh thank god! But we still have one teeny-tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't leave the apartment! If I take one step out them I'm roasted faster than you could say Shinra Shakes Sector Seven!" She yelped out then clamped a hand over her mouth at the sudden prediction of the future, however luck was with her because our dear Zack had no idea what that was supposed to mean and a certain dark haired SOLDIER First Class entered the scene as well.

"If Zack had stayed with Aaron longer then he'd know that I just had Lazard disable the monitor, Arinna. You're free to go see your brother but I'm afraid you'll have to have an adult accompany you-" Angeal said as Arinna's eyes lit up in utter happiness as she moved to hug her next victim when Zack cut in once more.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany Arinna!"

"I said an adult, Zack." Angeal corrected as Arinna froze in mid-glomp while Zack frowned.

"But I thought you said I was an adult!"

"I said you _eat_ like an adult!" Angeal frowned as his muscled arms were crossed against his chest. "Secondly, you're the same age as Arinna. So you wouldn't have even been considered a candidate."

"Awww!"

"That doesn't mean you can't tag along-"

"Great! Come on, Ari! Your brother's awaitin!" Zack said taking Arinna's hand and dragging her out of the apartment, past Cloud, down the hall and to the elevator. Arinna glanced back to see Angeal speaking to Cloud, who in turn saluted the SOLDIER and glanced in her direction too. The girl silently mouthed out _'I'm sorry_.' while Zack continued to ramble on about his abnormally large appetite and something to do with getting thrown out of a buffet when they ran out of food. It was then that Arinna saw the handful of sweets Zack was carefully holding.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Who said you could eat those cookies?"

"You mean they weren't meant for me?"

* * *

><p>"Get the heck off me!" Aaron snarled out as he tried to push his sister away, while she continued to cling to her long lost brother. She held him tighter than she had ever held anything as she clung to him wanting nothing more than to stay by his side.<p>

"I missed you so much! I was so scared and-"

"I'm fine, sis!"

"No you're not! You're hurt!" She argued when she finally pulled away from him then looked over his injuries, there was no broken bones just major bruising, which was covered up by his sun burnt skin and a few scratches that needed stitches, but other wise he was fine. However that did nothing to calm Arinna's ebbing fury-

"Didn't I tell you to be careful!" She snapped lightly smacking her brother on the back of his head, he bit back a low curse as his head throbbed then glared up at his sister.

"Watch it! God, this is how you treat someone in the hospital?"

"You're not in the hospital, you're in the infirmary! And you wouldn't be in here if you'd been more careful!"

"Its kinda hard to be careful when you're fighting for your life!"

"You were in a simulation!"

"The effects are still the same! I thought you knew that!"

"…oh…I forgot." She said shifting from one foot to the other as she stared at the tiles beneath her feet. Sighing she looked up at her brother and sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, chocobo. I just worry about you. You're my little brother, I have to worry and nag you."

"Ah-huh. Just like its my job to annoy you."

"And that's why we get along so well."

"Yeah, sure. If you can call it that." Arinna just smiled at her brother's curt remark then reached across and lightly ruffled her hair, and just like always he let her know with that small twinkle in his eye, he'd get her back for the hair ruffle. Angeal was leaning against the far wall watching over the two siblings, while Zack went down to the cafeteria to get some food for Aaron. He was glad to see brother and sister together again, like how things should be. However he didn't understand why, Genesis was keeping them apart and he was sure it was more than simply Arinna being a distraction. But what?

As much as he hated it. He completely trusted Genesis's reasoning, he found it a bit cruel to keep the two apart for so long. But Genesis did have a habit of looking deeper into things and the deeper he looked the more he found. That was why he was one of the best SOLDIERs in program. He could spot abnormalities in a heartbeat and even Angeal had a hunch that something was a bit…odd about the siblings. They were normal enough but the way they reacted to everything so coolly was a bit unsettling.

He had instantly taken a liking to Arinna. He admired her loyalty and adoration for her brother, just like every sister should be. He could understand why she'd always get flustered when he was around her. After all he wasn't …_normal. _But when he would finally get her to speak to him clearly, it always seemed like she was holding something back or that she knew more than he did about certain things. And at other times, it was like she was from a completely different planet, due to her lack of knowing some commonly known things.

Aaron was…different. An exact opposite of Zack in almost every way. Angeal liked how dedicated Aaron was to improving himself, his drive to push himself to the limit and hardly ever questioned authority. He took orders well, but rarely spoke and only if spoken to. Perhaps, Angeal, had spent too much time with Zack, but he found it disturbing how quiet the younger teen was. When questioned about his dreams and goals, he'd simply reply to protect his sister. That it was the only reason he agreed to be in the SOLDIER program. And frankly, it bothered Angeal that the teen didn't even want to be in SOLDIER. After all if he wasn't fighting for his place among the First Class SOLDIERs, what was he fighting for?

"I'm back! Don't worry buddy, I made sure to save some of the cookies Arinna baked!" Zack announced as he bounded into the room carrying a tray for Aaron, who in turn glared at the Second Class.

"I'm not your, buddy." Aaron growled then yelped out as Arinna slapped him on the back of his head again.

"Oh quit being so moody!"

"He can't help it!" Zack said as he placed the tray on a collapsible table before wheeling it over to Aaron. "It's the Mako. Throws you completely off your rocker for a few days. I wouldn't worry though, he'll be up and att'em by tomorrow evening!"

"Zack?"

"Yeah, Aaron?"

"Shut up and-" Aaron snapped about to tell him to go jump off a cliff when he stopped and abruptly looked to Arinna and back to Zack anxiously as his eyes darted to the rounded pastry in Zack's palm. "Wait! Did you say cookies?"

* * *

><p>Aaand here's Cloudy! Yays! Love the Crisis Core Cloud, he was sooo sweet and shy and so...cute! So much fun to write! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! Please! Please! Please keep them up! It makes me want to update a whole lot faster!<p>

~God Bless!~


	12. Chapter 12

Genesis stepped into the dark room, his deep mako-blue eyes scanning the area, only settling on the figure resting underneath the covers of the cot provided by the infirmary. He continued to get closer when he felt the presence of two more people, he could easily recognize the large bulk of a man leaning against the far wall watching over the siblings. However, as he neared the bed he spotted the kneeling figure that rested against the cot, he knew exactly who it was.

"She's still here?" He said amusedly while the man across the room shifted before answering back.

"Of course she is. He's her little brother. She's knelt in that spot for quite a few hours, I tried moving her onto a chair but every time I try she fights me."

"She fights you?" Genesis snorted out as Angeal chuckled then strode over to his best friend only stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Like a wild bahamut." He replied then paused for a moment before continuing. "Genesis. What I said back at the training room was uncalled for. I know you wouldn't do something without good reasoning-"

"Perhaps I was a bit harsh on the two. But there's something different about them. The girl especially."

"She's certainly-" Angeal began to agree but for lack of a better word went with Genesis. "-different."

"Angeal. I…" Genesis clenched his hands at his sides as he forced the words out. "I….am sorry for what I said before."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Good. Then I'll be taking Arinna back to the apartment-"

"Good luck with that." Angeal said as he watched Genesis stride over to the sleeping teenager, gently scooping her up in his arms. She stiffened against him and briefly kicked her legs but stopped as Genesis began to softly whisper out the words of none other than LOVELESS. Suprisingly enough, it worked because a moment later she relaxed in his grip while his fingers gently smoothed out loose strands of hair.

"Well, well. That's a side I've never seen, Genesis." Angeal commented. He was completely taken aback to see his stubborn, hotheaded, childhood friend be so…gentle with _anything_ other than his limited edition of LOVELESS. The red haired lieutenant's eyes looked over the sleeping teenager in his arms, he was always so reluctant to see her because some personal and not so personal reasons. What can I say? Genesis Rhapsodos is a contradiction in itself.

"Perhaps your lectures on honor are finally getting through."

"The day my lectures actually affect you, Genesis, is the day that I kill myself." He snorted at the unlikely-hood of it all. He'd never resort to suicide. It wasn't honorable at all and just the idea of taking one's life sent chills to his core. Genesis rolled his eyes as his arms adjusted themselves to the added weight of the sixteen year old, who slept like the dead.

She was exhausted to say the least. She was bound and determined to stay by her brother's side until was ready to leave the infirmary, however fatigue took over and she was out cold by one A.M. Angeal with all his might and honor couldn't force himself to disturb the tired girl. He did try to move her onto a chair or take her back to the apartment where she could sleep properly, but every time he'd touch the girl she'd awaken and refuse to leave. Then before long she was back to sleep and not only did she sleep, she talked. Angeal didn't like to listen to what she was mumbling. It felt like an invasion of privacy. However, he had to watch over her until she was back in the apartment with the monitor back on her ankle and so he'd try to block out her nightly musings. But no matter what he did, he could still hear her.

_Safe…Aaron's…safe…_

…_help them…I've gotta…help them…_

…_the past…can't happen…not again…not again…_

…_I won't…I c-can't….let them…die…_

He was worried about why Arinna would mumble things like that and he'd be racked with several unending questions that would probably never be answered. Help who? What about the past that can't happen? And most importantly…who was going to die?

"Don't forget that we've agreed to meet up with the all mighty _General_ tomorrow." Genesis spat out distastefully, but secretly he was looking for to this all last week.

"Its been so long since we've sparred. If I don't get some challenge soon I fear I'll start getting lax with my footwork. And you know how _he_ loves to call me on it. Between the both of you reprimanding me, it's a miracle I don't send you two into Firgara induced comas." Genesis continued as he snapped Angeal from his train of thought. The fiery lieutenant then walked out of the infirmary without so much as a goodbye, and Angeal was used to Genesis's way of exiting a room. He knew why Genesis was always so reluctant to say a goodbye or farewell. It was simply Genesis's way of dealing with people. He just hated being around incompetent and inarticulate people. But when it came down to Angeal, he just simply never wanted to say goodbye to his childhood friend. He felt that saying goodbye should only be used at funerals, after all you will never see that person again, but when leaving a friend there is a chance you'll see them soon.

Angeal shook his head at his rampant thoughts as he too followed Genesis out of the room, and stopped for a few moments to glance back at the sleeping boy in the cot. He'd be released tomorrow morning and returned to his classes and missions. Angeal was a creature of pride, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Aaron. The young fourteen year old had a sister who loved him dearly, and it seemed, though it'd be hard to get him at admit it, that he had a fairly close friendship with Zack. And while Angeal greatly cherished his father-son-like friendship with Zack and the almost friendship with Arinna, he still…wanted something more. With a shrug Angeal closed the door and walked out of the infirmary wondering if his mother's constant nagging about marriage was finally getting to him_. Perhaps it was._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning<strong>_

"Well your little fan wasn't in the least pleased with me, Angeal." Genesis snapped out as he entered the training room to see Angeal stretching, who wasn't surprised to hear the Rhapsodos start complaining so early in the morning.

"And why is that, Genesis?"

"Simply because I returned her to the apartment and actually let her have a goodnight's rest in _my_ bed!" Genesis snarled out completely irate with the teenage girl sulking in his kitchen at the moment. The flame colored man reached to his side and withdrew his Rapier to begin some basic training exercises to loosen up his form while Angeal did the same.

"And to finish things off-" Genesis grunted out as he lunged then quickly twisted to the side."-she had the gall to yell at me for not allowing her to say goodbye! Why that little-"

"She does have a point, Genesis. She so rarely gets to see her brother, its no wonder she's upset." Angeal commented as he eyed the sword mounted on the wall in favor of the one his leather clad hand was gripping.

"Please tell me that you are not speaking of that _girl_ again?" A deeper smooth voice rang out from behind the two men. Both turned to look at their third sparring partner in all his leather clad glory then returned to their exercises.

"You make it seem like that's all we speak about." Genesis said with a roll of his eyes before spinning out and re-posing one last time before he was sure he was ready to battle amongst his friends. The silver haired SOLDIER merely smirked with a shake of his head then proceeded to approach his comrades as his prized sword was withdrawn.

"You both are quite intrigued with this girl." He spoke again as the scenery around then changed to the barren wastelands of Midgar. "I have yet to encounter her. Tell me what is it about this female that my best officers are so enamored about?"

"We are not enamored with her." Angeal said firmly a bit taken aback that the General supposed such an idea. Not that Arinna wasn't a lovely girl. She was witty, sweet, an excellent cook and appeared to keep up the apartment fairly well. In fact if she wasn't so young he'd probably ask her to dinner. If only she wasn't so young.

"If only what, Angeal?" Genesis said lightly nudging his much larger friend who had wandered too far into his thoughts. Angeal looked to the two men who were staring then shook off his wild thoughts. After all ,a sweet girl like Arinna wouldn't want to be with some soldier always going of to war.

"Nothing that concerns you, Genesis-" Angeal replied as Genesis sighed in relief then walked up to his childhood friend then towards the silent green cat eyed man as his fingers incessantly tapped on the hilt of his sword.

"Good, because we've wasted too much time speaking about that insolent brat. Shall we fight or not?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<em> that man!" Arinna screeched as she furiously whisked the bowl of egg that was to be her breakfast after a trip to the heated frying pan. Zack watched the irate girl, almost pitying the poor eggs that were getting beaten to death. "I swear Zack its like he doesn't understand anything!"

"Well maybe he just see things differently from the way you do, you know?" Zack said hoping to throw some optimism into the air…then watched was it was splattered into the frying pan with a sizzle.

" If he'd stop being so hard headed then it'd be a whole lot easier!" _CRASH_. Zack winced at the clatter of bowl and whisk as Arinna literally threw it into the sink. She stirred the eggs in the pan then turned to the Second Class SOLDIER sitting at the breakfast table anxiously waiting for his share of food, all the while fearing Arinna would take her anger out on him.

"He-he probably just-Arinna! Put the knife down, Arinna!" Zack yelped out as he saw Arinna yank out the large chopping knife from the drawer of utensils. Arinna turned to Zack with a confused look on her face as she stared at her hungry friend.

"J-J-Just relax and don't do anything you'll regret later-"

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She laughed as she caught onto Zack's crazy idea then slowly placed the knife on the counter before addressing him again. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to do anything to him or you for that matter. I'm just chopping some spinach and tomato-"

"B-But I don't like tomato!"

"Tough. You don't get cookies unless you eat your veggies."

"What? There were some more cookies?"

"Yes and you won't be able to find them so sit back down in your chair and wait." Arinna replied as she heard the sound of a chair scratching against the tile floors then the soft plop as Zack sat back down defeatedly.

"Hey, Arinna….you know what?"

"What, Zack?"

"You've been listening to Angeal too much."

"Probably."

"Between the both of you I haven't had ice cream for breakfast in weeks!" Zack whined as Arinna simply laughed at the crazy notion then placed the vegetables in the pan among the half-cooked eggs. After another quick stir, she moved to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses to serve orange juice.

"Here's a substitute for your sweet tooth." She said placing the orange colored drink in front of him, she blinked for a second and the glass was once again empty. "Really, Zack? Really?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!"

"Ah-huh. Yeah and if you eat too much your stomach will be growing too."

"I work out everyday! You think I get muscles like these by laying around writing reports?" Zack argued a bit offended at the idea of any sort of excess body fat and to prove himself he promptly yanked up his shirt to reveal the six pack of tight muscles gracing his abdomen. Arinna blinked once more at the image then quickly turned around before she began to stare too long or the inevitable reddening of the cheeks. Oh the things Zachariah Fair did that sent her hormones crazy. However luck might have been with her that day because the home phone began to ring which after one quick toss of the eggs, Arinna dashed to answer, grateful for the distraction from Zack's abs.

"Hello, Rhapsodos apartment-"

"_Arinna. Those blasted directors decided to call a board meeting and I've forgotten my papers in my rush to get away from your hysterical fit."_

"Glad to hear you're doing well." Arinna replied curtly as her embarrassment was once again changed back to irritation.

"_Look I've disabled your moniter for an hour. That's sufficient time for you to get dressed, and bring my paper work to me."_

"Can't I just send Zack with the paper-"

"_Heavens no! If I find Zachariah Fair outside the briefing room with my work I will put your brother through the work out of his life, do you hear me?"_

"As if you hadn't already done that to my brother." She gritted out then sighed as she glanced back to Zack who had resorted to hovering over the pan of eggs. "Fine. I'll take it down. So does the hour start now or-"

_Beep._ Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the sound of the phone hanging up, before she slammed the phone on the receiver and walked back towards the kitchen stove. "I've gotta cut things short, Zack. Here's breakfast. I've gotta take some paper work to Genesis. The briefing room is on the SOLDIER floor, right?"

"Yep. On the forty-ninth floor." Zack replied as Arinna quickly yanked out a plate and served the SOLDIER his breakfast before she dashed off into the bathroom to straighten out her clothes. Genesis had only bothered to buy her one pair of women's clothing and while the fabric and color were visibly accenting to her features, she knew it wasn't something that a lot of people wore. However, she straitened her blouse, firmly tightening the ribbon around her abdomen then smoothed out her skirt before quickly running a brush through her dark hair. She had half a mind to pull her hair back, but since time was of the essence she really didn't think it would matter much.

"Once you're finished put the plate in the sink please and _don't _lock the door on your way out! I don't have a key to get back in, especially if I'm toeing the time limit." Arinna called out as she slipped into the only pair of shoes, before running out of the apartment while snatching up the bundle of papers sitting on a table in the entry hall. Since all SOLDIER member were currently at work, she was able to run down the housing floor without chance of someone seeing her run about like a chicken with her head cut off. Breathing hard she leaned against the back wall of the empty elevator after hitting the dimly lit number that would take her to the forty-ninth floor. She hated that her mother was right. She should have tried to do better in P.E. Arinna thought to herself as she tried to slow her racing heart. Genesis didn't say when he deactivated her monitor device, only that it'd last for an hour.

She bit back a groan when the elevator stopped at another level to pick up someone who needed to go down too. Then her eyes lit up when she saw the person. She didn't know anyone in the Shinra building except, Angeal, Zack, Genesis and of course Cloud and she certainly didn't know this person but she instantly took a liking to this woman who boarded the elevator for a simple reason. The very visible baby bump on the woman's stomach and it was easy to tell she was with child and not simply fat.

"Boy or Girl?" She asked excitedly as she peered down at the woman's stomach. The dark haired woman laughed then smiled down at the curious teenager beside her.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't really care what it is…although I'd prefer a little girl. Of course my husband wants a strapping baby boy." She replied back as her hand automatically moved to rest on her bulging stomach. Arinna smiled then looked up to the expectant mother.

"May I?" She asked as the woman nodded with a warm smile while Arinna held back the squeal of joy as she gingerly placed her hand on the woman's stomach. Her eyes widened even more so at the feel of the baby's kick causing her to let out a small giggle.

"Thank you! I just adore babies. I'm Arinna by the way!" She replied after standing up and withdrawing her hand to shake the woman's own hand. The green eyed woman smiled brightly at the girl as she nodded.

"I'm Gwen. I work in accounting, what about you?"

"Me? Oh well…" Arinna trailed off not sure of how to answer. "I work with Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Must be hard. I've heard some pretty bad things about him among some of the good things." Gwen said with a light grimace then an apologetic smile.

"Oh, he has his moments, but…its not too bad. Oh! I think this is my floor." Arinna said as the doors slid open at the forty-ninth floor. She took a step forward then took a step back to lightly pat the baby bump with a light hearted smile. "It nice meeting you, Gwen and congrats on your baby!"

The elevator doors slid shut right as Gwen said her goodbyes and separating the two women to continue their duties. Arinna sighed then took a step forward as she realized that the halls split into two sections and while both hallways connected and would wind up circling back to the beginning, Arinna didn't have time to waste. She stood at the cross paths for a few moments trying to decide which hall would be closer to the briefing room when her thoughts wandered back to the young woman in the elevator. She was dearly glad she had met Gwen. Children had a calming effect on Arinna's nerves and just the idea that there was a tiny person in that lady's abdomen made her day.

And so now calmed Arinna looked back up at the sound of oncoming footsteps. While children had a soothing effect, adults and people in general had the exact opposite effect. She desperately wanted to avoid the straining conversation which would inevitably lead to why she was in the Shinra Building in the first place. So in her fear she dashed into the silent hallway narrowly avoiding the oncoming SOLDIERs that were casually strolling down said hall and headed towards the elevator. Arinna stopped halfway down the hall when she realized that she had taken the wrong way or at least the longer hall to get where she needed to be. Frowning she huffed and whirled around on her heel and for a split second brought back memories of her childhood ballet lessons. Pirouettes, sashays, spinning, twirling and-

"Umph!" She grunted out as she collided into someone mid-spin which at the force of her unusually fast spin sent her paperwork splattering on the floor along with her backside. However, what she ran into was remarkably sturdy since it or rather _he _didn't budge an inch.

"I am so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Arinna yelped out as she crawled about on the ground to gather up the important paper work. _Genesis is going to rip my head off for dropping everything and being late to boot!_ She screamed internally at her mad rush to pick up the papers. She almost had all her papers except one and that was being lifted up by a dark leather gloved hand.

"Its alright."

The frantic girl paused at the sound of the voice. It sounded awfully familiar, but because she hadn't heard it in so long she couldn't quite recognize it and as another hand came into view to help her up, that twinge of recognition stuck again. She placed her hand in his, thankful that who ever this person was had enough kindness or at least manners to help someone up. But as her eyes traveled up the clothes of the person, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing and it was only until she met his deep emerald eyes did she finally come to accept who had helped her.

She wanted to scream. Run down the hall and scream at the top of her lungs. Or faint. But she had never fainted in her life so she figured it just wasn't in her nature, besides Genesis still needed that paper work. All she could do was gape at him. Then promptly shut her mouth knowing that he probably hated when people did that. She blinked. And did the only thing she could do. She snatched the piece of paper from his hands and made a mad dash down the hall. _Screw it being the long way. I've got to get away from him!_ Unfortunately, she barely made it five steps when a firm arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back. She bit back the ear piercing scream that threatened to escape her lips as she twisted about to see who had caught her. She wasn't surprised that it was him, after she had so rudely ran off he probably wondered what had happened and wanted an explanation.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just really have to go!" She pleaded as she tried to pull away from him before her inner fan girl tackled him to the ground and clung onto hard bare muscled chest that was practically screaming for any woman with a chromosome to just steal him away from the rest of the world.

"What is so important that you're running off so quickly to?" He said as he released his arm from her waist, confident that she wouldn't try to escape again. No one that stupid to try and run from him again when he wanted answers…unless you were a Wutai insurgent, which she wasn't.

"I-I have to take these papers to Genesis, he's in a meeting and forgot them before he left this morning." She was supremely happy that her entire sentence wasn't completely filled with fan girlish stutters, but was also upset that this delay was going to set Genesis into a bad mood.

The silver haired man stared down at the trembling teen before him and he just couldn't believe his eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. _Could she be related to her?_ The general wondered briefly before his eyes darted down to the stack of papers in the teen's hands. _She said Genesis had forgotten papers before he left. Ah…she must be that girl Genesis employed._

"I see. Then afterwards I'd like to…" He paused wondering the correct wording as to not frighten her anymore than she already was."…speak to you about certain things."

"I…ah…I…O-okay. I gotta go." She replied back as she turned to go then dashed down the hall, never stopping for a breath till she was safely inside the first room of the briefing room. She shoved the papers into the anxious arms of Genesis before she collapsed to the ground barely breathing. She just met him. _Him!_ The General. The Demon of Wutai. The silver haired SOLDIER. The man in the black coat. The calamities' son. _Sephiroth. _

For once, in her entire time of knowing Genesis in the flesh, she was so thankful that he didn't question why she was so upset or why she was late. He simply took the paper work and stepped into the actual breifing room without so much as a hello or goodbye. She could have just fallen asleep where she knelt but it was then that Genesis peered back in to deliver bad news. She only had three minutes to get back to the apartment before the monitor went back online and possibly electrocuted her. _Damn, Scarlet. Why did she have to make good weaponry? _She cursed to herself as she leapt to her feet and was about to dash out of the room when she remembered that a silver haired demon was waiting outside or on the level. She had no idea as to why he of all people wanted to her! She was just a maid! Why on Earth-ahem, Gaia, would he want to talk to her?

"Okay, Ari. Take a breath, run out the door, down the hall and hope that someone's getting in or out of the elevator so you can just hit the button and leave. Simple. Very simple." She told herself then dashed out the door running as fast as she possibly could. She absolutely did not want to meet him again because of several different reasons

1) She was a major fan girl

2) It was like he could see right through her

3) He'd probably figure out she wasn't from Gaia

And 4) He terrified her.

In fact she nearly screamed for joy when she made it safely into the elevator without passing a single person and no sign of the silver SOLDIER giving chase. _Yes! No more General Scariness! _She silently cheered bouncing from one foot to the other. Now the only thing that needed to be done was to make it to the apartment in time and the day would end on a good note…if she didn't see the black leather gloves that stopped the elevator doors from closing. All joy and happiness she currently had screamed in utter fright and ran out of the elevator (probably out of Midgar too) leaving Arinna trembling in the corner of the elevator. So much for ending the day on a good note.

"You seem to be quite intent on avoiding me, Miss Griffith." He said as he stepped into the elevator then calmly pressed the button to close the doors, sealing her inside the small metal box with the greatest swordsman known to mankind.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked hating how it seemed like he already knew everything about her. All the while Sephiroth was intrigued about why Arinna was so intent on avoiding him. He knew he could be intimidating and it was almost normal to have people afraid of him, but it seemed like she was just…odd. She didn't just simply because of fear, that much he could tell, but it was something else like she was hiding something. But what?

"Genesis and Angeal have spoken to me about you and your brother."

She could have face palmed right then and there. Of course Genesis and Angeal would tell him about her. Genesis probably went into work complaining about the little things that she did, some things done on purpose to simply irritate him. Now there was another question she was dying to ask him.

"Um…sir?" She said as moving her shaking hands behind her back about to ask _the_ question when she noticed that button she had pressed to take her up to the housing level wasn't lit. _Weird._ She thought as she moved to press the button again. _I know I pushed that floor-_

"I overrode the level. I think it'd be best if we spoke in my personal quarters." All color drained from Arinna's face. _His personal quarters?_ She screamed internally as they got closer and closer to passing up her level-

"N-N-N-No! Sir, please. Just let me go back to the apartment! I don't have much time left on my monitor and- Oh god." She pleaded when she saw they whooshed past the housing level meaning she had less than a minute left on her monitor.

"Sir, if I don't get back in the apartment immediately then something really bad is going to happen and I've really got to go!" She said franticly as she edged closer to the elevator door, determined to keep her distance from the silver swordsman when she felt a small vibration on her ankle and she knew it was over.

Sephiroth, who was clueless about the monitor because Genesis failed to mention it, was surprised to hear the strangled cry that escaped the girl before she collapsed onto the elevator floor. He quickly caught her shoulders before her head slammed down onto the floor unconscious as a certain electrical hiss seemed to float in the air. Frowning he glanced down at her foot to see the device that she was so upset about and with a single twist of his fingers the monitor was broken into pieces on the floor.

Since he didn't have any inclination as to what apartment was Genesis's, so he figured he might as well continue with his original plan. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the unconscious teen. Why she so closely resembled a certain woman who had made an impact on him. Just looking down at her brought back memories of his childhood if you could call it that. Professor Hojo, in his rush to find someone to watch over his specimen while he was gone because young little Sephiroth had a habit of retaliating and refusing personal hygiene among other things.

A young woman in her mid-twenties, who had no one to call family, was shoved into Sephiroth's small quarters to watch over him until Hojo returned from a trip to a small town called Nibelhiem. For the first week Sephiroth resented the woman's kind intentions to help him then over time he began to attach himself to her. Those two months together were utter joy for the seven year old boy as he began to adore the woman…then it all fell apart the day Hojo had returned. He had caught the young woman lightly kissing the top of his prized specimen's silver hair and that was that. He forcefully ripped the two apart and had her executed before the child's very eyes. He clung onto that bit of kindness that was shown to him in those months and was emotionally scarred after seeing the death of a loved one. The only one he dared show love for. The irony of it all? The young woman's name was none other than _Arinna Griffith._

* * *

><p>Oh how I love to torture you all! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming and I'll update all the more faster! As for beta reading, I tried to do that once...didn't quite go all that well so I'm not taking any at the moment. But thanks for the offer.<p>

Now I've been hearing/reading a lot on Arinna being coupled with someone...and now this little twist with Seph. And yes. She had to freak out when she met him. I mean really, _anyone_ would be totally and completely scared out of their wits if they met Sephiroth. Its Sephiroth. The only thing that'd scare me more than Seph would be Voldemort from _Harry Potter_.

So as for that little background thing on Seph. He was actually a nice guy in _**Crisis Core ***which I defeated and own*_ and he let Zack go back to Midgar to see Aerith. Someone with a horrid childhood like Seph couldn't just be nice out of the blue. Someone has to be shown kindess for them to give it back. Sooo, that's why I put it there. People aren't just born loving or being nice, its got to be shown and taught.

So as far as a relationship between Seph and Ari..._well, that's up to you._

Sorry, I had to quote Advent Children. _How could I not? After its been beaten into my head?_

_Anyways I'm done with the FFVII quotes_, as far as couples go I'm not sure what will happen. Because I like Arinna paired with everyone (except her brother of course, that's just disgusting.) and we still have yet to meet the young Vice President of Shinra...

Tell me which couple you want to see!


	13. Chapter 13

At times like these, Zack often wondered if he was just doomed to get in trouble. Back against the wall, hands beside his ears and a long red Rapier sword at his neck-Yeah, it was safe to say Zack Fair never escaped mischief. If only he knew what he had done wrong.

"Where is she?" The furious auburn haired man snarled out as he continued to press his sword against the Second Class's esophagus, who in turn was franticly searching the room for any sign of his mentor or _any_ kind of help at all. Genesis Rhapsodos wasn't a patient man. He could barely tolerate the cadets, but when it came down to Zack Fair, otherwise known as the puppy, patience was a thing of myth for him.

"I know you helped her escape, Fair." Genesis bit out as he continued to loom over the innocent teen. "I want her location now or else Angeal will have burry his precious **_puppy_** in a cardboard box. Now_ talk_."

"L-Look! The last time I saw Arinna- I think you're talking about Arinna, right?" Zack said pausing a moment to clarify what girl they were talking about and by the irate glare in the First Class's eyes, he'd take that as a yes. "She was leaving the apartment to take that paper work to you. I have no idea where she is. But if you want I can help you search for- Angeal!"

The sight of the bury dark haired SOLDIER soothed all of Zack's frantic nerves of being sliced to pieces by the fiery lieutenant. He knew his mentor wouldn't let him get killed…unless he really deserved it. But he was innocent and all he had to do was wiggle away from Genesis and dash over to his mentor, flashing his famous puppy dog eyes and he'd be in the clear. Especially since after eating breakfast with Arinna he went straight to training with Angeal.

"What did Zack do this time?" Angeal asked as his mouth quirked up at the side while he imagined what his student could have done to invoke the anger of his childhood friend. It could be anything. Bumping into him, cracking a joke, or even just flashing him a funny face. Genesis wasn't a patient man. Nor was he used to being patronized. Genesis's eyes narrowed at Angeal then removed his blade away from Zack before addressing the other SOLDIER.

"Arinna is missing and I had a hunch that your _puppy_ helped her escape-"

"Angeal, the last time I saw Ari was at the apartment when she left to take the papers to Gen!" Zack piped up in his defense only earning another fierce glare from Genesis, who in turn continued his explanation.

"I've told you those two were in cohorts. Now their puppy love has made your student help Arinna out of the tracking device and away from the building! Now either _you_ make that mongrel talk or I _will_." Genesis snarled out taking a step towards the hapless student, who dashed behind his large mentor in retaliation. If he wanted to hurt a single hair on his spiky head, he'd have to go through Angeal first. Whether Angeal liked it or not.

"Zack if you know where she is then you need to tell us-"

"I'm telling you, Angeal, I don't know where she is!"

"Okay then. Genesis when was the last time _you_ saw her?" Angeal said turning the question to Genesis who was more than angry that Angeal had simply believed Zack's excuse. Then it made him think back. The last time he had seen her was-

"She had just given me the paperwork. And I told her she had precisely three minutes to get back to the apartment before the device went back online." Genesis murmured more to himself than Angeal and Zack and the more he thought about it more of the details of that encounter came back to him. "She was out of breath. Like she was running from something or someone."

"Our best option is to check the surveillance cameras…however, that would alert Director Lazard to our current situation and I have a feeling he wouldn't be pleased." Angeal said glancing up at the security camera in their current room. His deep azure eyes darted to the floor as his hands subconsciously moved behind his back; he hated keeping things secret from the director of SOLDIER, but if it'd keep Arinna out of the Turk's hands, then it must be done. "I think we should ask Seph-"

"No!" Genesis growled out but was stopped by a stern look from Angeal.

"You and I both know that he's more than capable of tracking someone down-"

"He doesn't even know her."

"You have a picture of her on your PHS."

"I do not!"

"Genesis, this isn't the time to be particular about things. Arinna is missing and very possibly in the Turks hands at the moment. I say we go to Sephiroth, have him track down her whereabouts and bring her back."

"What makes you think that the _General _will want to help us? He's already frustrated as it is about _your-_"

"_Our_, Genesis. We've both talked about them. Sephiroth is our best hope at finding her." Angeal corrected the cross lieutenant who rolled his eyes but sighed in agreement. Angeal was the strategist. Sephiroth was the tracker and Genesis was the Intel. That was why they worked so well together. They were the best of the best. The three SOLDIERs that nearly every male on the planet idolized. Now if only the people knew just how _normal_ they actually were…

"So where is our mighty general anyway?" Genesis sneered wondering just what Sephiroth did in his free time, because it certainly wasn't spend among friends. Especially since his only friends were standing together in the same room.

"He said after the spar that he had a bit of paper work to do, but most of it could be done in his quarters. You know how fond he is of locking himself away."

"Why is that _he_ gets less work than us?"

"Because he's the _General_ and his work may be less, but much more rests on his shoulders than on ours. I for one, don't envy him. We think that we're in the public eye so much, Sephiroth doesn't know any other life. You would do well to remember that. He may have the fame now, but not without a heavy price." Angeal scolded the older man then glanced over to his student who was fidgeting with his Shinra issued belt, looking like the picture of innocence. Until you saw the mischief in his blue mako eyes. It makes one wonder what Zachariah Fair was up to next.

"Soo, do you want me to do a ground search for Ari while you guys look for the general?" Zack offered helpfully, or rather not so helpfully. While he did want to advance to First Class, he also wanted to slack off a bit after all he was just sixteen years old. It was no wonder Zack's parents never had anymore children after Zack, he was enough trouble as it is. However, his mentor wasn't stupid. He knew just what Zack was up to and he wasn't about to let him get away with it.

"No, Zack. I think we can handle this on our own. I want you to finish that report on our last mission-"

"Awww, but Angeal, I wanna help find Arinna-"

"No. That report needs to done and turned in to the director's office."

"Fine." Zack pouted before he marched out of the room, head down and shoulders slumped earning the quiet chuckles from both First Class SOLDIERs then they returned to the matter at hand.

"Genesis go check Sephiroth's office and I'll head up to his quarters to see if he's in. It better not to waste time-"

"Especially since you're the only one Sephiroth has ever let into his room. Honestly it makes a person wonder what he keeps in there-"

"That's because I don't judge him as the General. He's our friend. That's all he is to me. A close comrade and he appreciates the sentiment of having a friend who isn't trying to oust him out of job." Angeal retorted as Genesis snorted at the comment then began to casually stroll out of the room. He hated it when Angeal was right. And it happened oh so often. He was about to step out the door when another thought crossed his mind and he paused.

_"I do not have a picture of Arinna on my PHS!"_

* * *

><p>She felt so sore. It was like she went through the beating of her life and then some. At first she didn't dare open her eyes, she was simply exhausted and at the moment whatever she was laying on felt like heaven. Almost better than Genesis's bed. She laid there silently willing to be swallowed up in the softness of what she slept on. But then reality began to settle in on her 7th heaven. Where was she? What had happened? The only way to get those answers was to open her eyes and find out. She shifted a bit, hearing the soft sound of rustling fabric…silk. She identified. Pure cool silk rested against her body and only furthered her questioning. How on Gaia was she laying on silk? Or what seemed to be silk.<p>

Stretching out a bit, she then came to conclusion that she indeed was laying on a bed. A very large one to boot. Her lips felt chapped as cold air seemed to flow into the room and ever so slowly she opened her eyes. Her world seemed be laying on its side or rather, because of her current position it seemed that way. Every part of her ached as she carefully began to sit up in bed while taking in all her surroundings. Dark grey silk cover sheet covered the lower half of her body protecting her from the chill of the room. But how had she gotten there? It was obvious that this was someone's room-correction. A man's room. The room had a very definitive masculine taste to it. Very simple black furniture, grey bedding which matched the sheets and pillow cases. The bed was frameless and simply pushed against a wall with one nightstand on each side of the bed. Both nightstands had an ebony lamp sitting on top with yet another gray shade. The room was completely devoid of color and one other thing…personalization. There were no pictures to give Arinna a clue of who's room she was in and no trinkets or anything to give off a personality to match some one. Then the door to the room opened.

After seeing the man at the door the memories came flooding back to Arinna's mind. _Oh…my god._ She thought as she remembered what had happened. The monitoring device went off before she had the chance to fully explain herself or get back to the apartment. _He wanted to talk to me. I don't remember why though._ She briefly pondered then finally acknowledged the silver haired SOLDIER standing just two feet away. She wanted to say something but it seemed like words were part of a foreign language she had yet to learn.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly before taking another step towards the confused teen who just looked down at the sheets sprawled across her legs. Her lower lip trembled as she tried to force out an answer then after a gulp full of oxygen she looked up at the general.

"O-Okay, I g-guess." She replied back then her cheeks reddened at the sudden revelation. Before she had the electrocution of her life, Sephiroth had said that he wanted to speak with her in his personal quarters, then she woke up in a plain, masculine bed which probably belonged to-

She quickly climbed out of the bed and onto the floor, realizing that her sandals were no longer on her feet and that she had completely messed up the sheets. While she was a deep sleeper, she was also a fit full dreamer. Tossing and turning was something that lasted all night long and by morning her sheets were usually in a bundle at her feet. Upset that she had completely twisted up the sheets, she franticly moved to straighten out her mess and remake the bed all the while stammering out apologies.

"I'm sorry. I just- I'm sorry. I don't know what I was…I mean because I-…I'm really sorry." She said over and over again tripping over her words as she dashed from one side of the bed to the other to fix it to the way she imagined it was supposed to be done. Just as she was running back to the other side of the bedroom a sharp gasp escaped from her when a strong hand gently grasped her arm and stopping her pursuit of fixing the bed. She froze in her place as she stared up at emerald green eyes which were seemingly searching her mousy brown ones.

"Its…alright. Leave it be." He said then released her arm as he turned away from her and strode towards the door. Unsure of what else to do, Arinna followed him out of the room and into what seemed to be a living room. Again it lacked color and personality. A simple black leather sofa, a glass table, a simple TV and one single potted plant in the far corner of the room. The Demon of Wutai gestured for her to take a seat as he settled down on one side of the couch. Feeling awkward just standing there she sat across from him as her hands tightly clenched each other in anticipation.

"W-Why am I here?" She blurted out before she could think about how to properly address the general but in her confusion and anxiety she lost all reasoning. His cat like eyes narrowed at the question and Arinna began to fear for her life. Her mother had always told her that her bluntness would get her into trouble…she just never imagined it like _this_.

"I-I just don't remember what you said before." She stuttered out in her defense wondering how much longer she had to live. However, if she had personally knew the General and all his quirks, she'd have noticed the small glimmer of amusement in his emerald cat like eyes. The miniscule twitch of a smile at the corners of his lips. At that moment all she could concentrate on was that she was in the personal quarters of _Sephiroth_ and the fact that she was still breathing.

"I never said what I wanted to speak about." He replied coolly as he brought up his hand up, lightly brushing against his pale lips which for anyone else would have been a simple gesture but for someone like him, it was anything but simple. It was like everything he did was beyond human. No amount of gracefulness and tact could replicate the same movement, the same flickering glance, the structured arch of an eyebrow.

She could have just melted right then and there. And she could have just had a heart attack right then and there at her stupidity. _Oh my god, Arinna, you idiot! You should have remembered that!_ She mentally screamed at herself as her face began to burn in embarrassment and dark hazelnut eyes suddenly darting to stare at the hardwood floors. The utter embarrassment made her wish she was so much more than what she was. The last thing she wanted him to think of her was that she was a stammering idiot of a fan girl. Which she was, but she didn't want him to know that. She didn't dream of a romance (not much of one anyways), she didn't even quite consider a friendship with him either. She just wanted to find someway that she could change what would happen to the man before her. She didn't want him to turn into a pyro-mother-loving-town-burning-maniac. She wanted to save him. The urge to laugh at the idea was almost unbearable. Her? Really? Tiny little sixteen year old Arinna Griffith save the world's greatest swordman. It was like some twisted David and Goliath story-Final Fantasy VII Style. But if there was one thing Arinna had gleaned from her mother was that if she had an idea then she would do anything to achieve it. Lord, help the person (s) who got in her way.

"Tell me about yourself." Arinna blinked once. Then three times at the sound of the question. It was the absolute last question she had ever thought he'd ask her. It was one few sentences she thought would ever leave the Silver SOLDIER's mouth. And yet he had and she wasn't sure how to answer him.

"Um…" She said as she uncrossed her legs then tightly clenched her hands. "W-What do you want to know?"

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked as he kept his stern gaze on her features which only added to her weight of stress settling over her nerves.

"I have two- I mean one little brother." She replied then winced at her mistake and familiar stabbing pain at her heart, the heaviness that rested on her chest at the memory which did not go unnoticed by the General of SOLDIER. His colored eyes narrowed at the answer then ever so slowly began to shift closer to the teen who was beginning to move farther and farther away from him. It was obvious that it was a topic she didn't want to discuss…but he need to hear every detail of her life. It couldn't simply be a coincidence at the resemblance. It was far too great a similarity that it was just a chance encounter.

"Care to elaborate?" He said as his voice seemingly softening after seeing the pained look on Arinna's features. She forced herself to look up at the silver haired man then instantly regretted it when she caught sight of the burning curiosity within them. Instantly she turned her gaze away from him quietly murmuring about the abrupt death of her littlest brother. He didn't question it any further, simply took it for what it was. It was far too easy to see the jarring pain in her almond eyes. No one can fake pain like that.

"You have no older sisters?"

"No, sir. I'm the oldest." She replied again, slightly taking pride that her voice wasn't cracking like it had been just moments ago. Sephiroth looked over the nervous girl then moved onto his next question which would certainly surprise the young woman, but if he wanted to find out how and why she resembled his former caretaker then he'd go to the ends of Gaia to do so.

"Do you have any cousins or family members that resemble you? Like a…twin." He asked slowly as Arinna's brow furrowed at the question then shook her head slowly. Everything was so confusing to her. Why did he want to know such personal details?

"No, sir. No one that I can think of." She replied back completely and utterly weirded out by the odd questions. Was there some doppleganger masquerading as her? Did he think _she_ did something when it actually wasn't her? So many questions and no answers. And she wasn't about to start questioning him. She wasn't ready to die just yet.

"I see." He murmured then glanced back as though he expected someone to enter the room but after a moment he turned his attentions back to Arinna who was ready to bolt out the door and back to Genesis's apartment. Heck, she'd even be more than elated to see Genesis step into the General's apartment. She'd run up to him throwing her arms around him, clinging to the iconic red leather coat and plead with him to take her back to the apartment, promising to never gripe and complain or make fun of his stupid dumb apple references. But sadly Genesis wasn't trying for his chance to be a hero to his employed damsel in distress and Arinna was left to figure out why Sephiroth was asking such odd questions and how to live through the next few hours.

"What is the name given to you at birth?" Arinna's eyes snapped up to Sephiroth's gaze. It was here that she drew the line. He said he knew her name before, so why was he asking her again? However, due to her cowardice and wanting to live to see tomorrow she answered his question.

"Arinna Celine Griffith."

"Where were you born?"

"Um…well…" She stammered out as she saw her life flash before her eyes. She wasn't quite expecting this. And now she couldn't exactly remember what alias she had given the Turks as far as a hometown.

"Where I'm from…is a really small remote village." She said slowly as she tried to piece together what scatter brained thoughts she could before she saw the glint of Masamune slash towards her throat. "So small and remote that we never actually gave it a name. Very few people know about the village. My father-" She bit back the incentive to wince at the mention of her father but never the less she continued.

"-my father would often travel to Midgar to buy things that our region didn't have. He'd come back with materia and other objects along with rumors about the outside world and-" She rambled out unsure of exactly how much detail the General wanted and when she was supposed to stop talking and then it came. Her savior. The soft beep then the abrupt rapt that sounded from the front of the apartment. With a sigh Sephiroth lifted himself from his spot then proceeded to leave the room and out of Arinna's line of sight…but not sound.

"What is it?" She could hear Sephiroth bite out rather harshly then she heard voice of her fantasies and he couldn't have come at a better time.

"Sephiroth, I need your help." That was all the man at the door had to say before Arinna nearly leapt over the sofa, ran down the small hallway and literally threw her arms around the broad-shouldered First Class SOLDIER.

"Angeal!" She cried out as she hugged him as tight as she possibly could. If there was someone who could stop Sephiroth from killing her, it was Angeal Hewley. For those moments, Arinna forgot that Angeal was her all time crush because at the moment he was her savior and nothing would make her part from his protective demeanor. Honestly, she could have cried in joy. To say the least, Sephiroth was scary as hell. Maybe worse. Simply knowing Angeal was there made her feel all the more safer and less scared.

"Arinna? What are you doing here?" Angeal questioned completely shocked at the appearance of the formerly-missing teenager, but was a bit glad to see she had gotten over her shyness of being near him. _Perhaps a bit too much_-He thought to himself as he felt Arinna's arms tighten around him, but in the least it wasn't uncomfortable. _Not like Zack's exuberant way of hugging people. The science department needs to lower his Mako intake after so much strength. _His thoughts briefly roamed but didn't wander too far as the feel of Arinna's arms around him which brought him back to another thought-

"Do you have any idea how worried Genesis is? I haven't seen him so upset since the day he thought he had lost one of his copies of LOVELESS." He said in an attempt to scold the young woman but it came out in a chuckle of some sort and more fondly than he had originally anticipated. A look of fear crossed Arinna's chestnut eyes then a look of disappointment as she glanced to the floor, obviously saddened at the idea that she had _anyone _worried about her.

"I'm afraid I kept her occupied after an…incident with her monitoring device. I thought it'd be best not to draw attention to her so I brought her back here. Had I known that you and Genesis would be so…distraught then I'd have spoken to you earlier." Sephiroth said as he noticed the look on Arinna's face and the look of relief in Angeal's. He really hadn't thought Angeal would get so upset about the girl. She was simply an employee of Genesis's, but for her to be so close to the dark haired man then obviously she had something that interested the SOLDIER.

"Thank you for watching over her in the meanwhile. The Turk's haven't quite gotten over their failed mission to re-capture her and…I'd hate to imagine what would have happened if the science department had gotten a hold of her." Angeal replied back as his hand gently pried Arinna off him but settled on her shoulder instead.

"Indeed." The silver haired man murmured then glanced down at Arinna again, who was seemingly trying to move farther and farther away from him. "I'd like to continue our _discussion_ another time, Arinna. It seems as though you're wanted else where and I have some more…paperwork to deal with."

_Damn him for having such a dreamy voice!_ Arinna thought as her knees nearly buckled at the sound of her name spoke by the SOLDIER General. She was a fan girl. What else could she do? Arinna nodded in reply and continued to keep a firm grip on Angeal before he led her out of Sephiroth's apartment and into the outer hallway, after another brief thanks. It seemed as though Sephiroth had this level completely to himself…that is until Angeal pulled out a keycard and opened another door just a little ways down from Sephiroth's door. Without another word Angeal continued to led Arinna inside the darkened room then with the flick of a switch, bright lights illuminated the room and revealed another apartment.

"You know you're safe now?" Angeal chuckled lightly motioning to Arinna's death grip on his shirt. Then everything came whirling back to her. The apartment was Angeal's. She was standing in Angeal Hewley's apartment…and she hadn't let go of him. With a high pitched yelp she leapt away from him as her cheeks and ears burned far worse than they had in Sephiroth's quarters.

"I'm so sorry! I just- And he was so- I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was- I was just so-I'm sorry!" It was then that Arinna figured that she'd never be completely comfortable around Angeal. _Never._

* * *

><p>And so ends another chapter of Arinna bumbling everything up and Gen-gen actually proving that he cares about things other than <strong><em>LOVELESS<em> **_*We all knew he had it in him...even if it was in his toes_* Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! It keeps me running to update this faster!

Okay, I'm seeing one vote per couple of ArinnxCannon, so I will post a poll because I can go** EITHER WAY** with this! I can so see her with anyone of them. So check out the poll on my profile and we'll see who wins her hand in the end!

_**Also**_! Another question. I've been told that I've expressed the character's personalities very well, but I want YOU to tell me if Arinna or Aaron are _*dun, dun, dun!*_ Mary-Sue-ish because that's every writer's worst nightmare.

And **IF** I've kept the cannon characters _*Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Cloud, Lazard, Reno_* in character because I **DO NOT** want them to become too _OCC_.

So please keep up the reviews and _~God Bless!~_


	14. Chapter 14

"You aggravating little imp!" Genesis roared as he paced up and down the length of Angeal's living room. After Arinna had finished apologizing for the rest of the _year_, Angeal was able to get her settled down on the couch with a glass of iced tea in one hand before he decided to call in Genesis. To say the least Genesis wasn't happy.

"You have any idea of what you've done? By the gods, I shouldn't have to be lecturing you! I leave that to Angeal!" He snarled out stopping in front of Angeal who sat beside the flushing teen with a light hearted chuckle.

"I'm not going to lecture anyone, Genesis. You can't blame her. If anything this was brought upon by yourself. If you had let Zack take the paper work instead of Arinna-"

"He would have chewed right through all my work. I very much doubt that President Shinra would believe the excuse of '_Angeal's puppy ate my assignment!_'" Genesis argued throwing up his hands before he lowered himself onto the armchair across from the darker haired couple. He moaned pressing his head into his hands all the while disrupting his usual hairstyle.

"You know very well that Zack would have delivered the paperwork properly. You simply wanted to see-" Angeal began to say when Genesis's head snapped up and shot the First Class a deathly glare. Meanwhile Arinna sank deeper and deeper into the couch feeling like there was more to this than meets the eye…it seemed like that was today's theme.

"Don't you _dare_ go there, Angeal. Especially with her _sitting_ right there!" Genesis hissed shooting a look in Arinna's direction as her embarrassment increased as well as agitation.

"Since I just love that you talk about me like I'm not here!" Arinna growled back at Genesis more angry with him than with Angeal, who remained silent through the spat between the roommates. He was curious to see how this would turn out…usually with Genesis, not good.

"Did you even consider contacting me once you woke up? Do you have any idea of the hell you've put me through-"

"What about me? I was the one who was electrocuted and woke up in the General's _bed_! It was like he was interrogating me and I swear to God, I don't think I'm scared of much else anymore!"

"I should hope so after giving me the fright of my life!"

"I was in his freaking _bed!_ You were scared but trust me there's nothing more frightening-"

"Try explaining your convenient disappearance to Director Lazard! He'd have my head for letting suspicious child out onto the streets of Midgar-"

"I have done nothing wrong!" She shouted as she leapt up from her spot on the couch just as Genesis rose from his as well. Angeal had the blink of an eye to step between then and barely did it just in time as both young adults tried to have a go at each other. However his real focus was stopping Arinna since it seemed like she was the one trying to actually land a hit on the First Class while Genesis seemed to want nothing more than to glower over the frustrated teen.

"Let go of me! One swing! Just one hard hit across his head is all I want!" She growled out as Angeal's arms quickly wrapped around her torso while pinning her arms to her sides thus nullifying any chance she had of attacking the LOVELESS enthusiast. All the while Genesis stepped back as his hand covered his lips as he tried to stifle laughter at the sight of Angeal actually holding back Arinna. He figured Angeal's honor wouldn't allow him to stop the girl so forcefully and definitely not as gentlemanly as he's known for being.

"Throwing a temper tantrum? How petty, Arinna. I thought you were better than that-" He snickered as her nostrils flared at the comment and fought even harder against Angeal. She didn't care at that moment of Angeal seeing her so unhinged…but she wanted nothing more than to tackle Genesis to the ground and continuously hit him.

"Angeal!" She growled out as she continued to fight but it was like trying to punch a hole into a steel beam with just your bare hand. "Just once can you forget that he's your friend and let me hit him!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." Genesis said with a sickly sweet voice, obviously meant to antagonize her further. "We made a pact to stop whatever fan girl who tried to strangle and/or hurt the other."

"Genesis, you're not helping the situation." Angeal snapped as he tightened his grip around Arinna as she fought even harder than before. She never really had a chance of breaking away from Angeal's grasp but the sheer determination was certainly not something to be trifled with.

"Never said I was going to help." Genesis snickered out as Arinna glared and if it were possible snarled at him. The red haired Lieutenant smirked then turned toward the door as the inevitable words came to pass and continued to annoy Arinna. "_My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddes-."_

Genesis didn't know what hit him. Actually he did, but he certainly wasn't expecting it. Angeal drew the line at _LOVELESS_, he usually could ignore the taunts and _LOVELESS _quoting. However, when it came to friends and when Genesis was especially trying to antagonize them, Angeal would '_accidentally'_ let them have their way. Such as this case. By the time Genesis had gotten out _'There are no dreams'_ Angeal had released Arinna, who momentarily stared up at him confused then began to grin wickedly before she tackled the _LOVELESS_ fanatic to the ground, sat on his muscled torso and promptly began to land blows. Angeal knew very well that Arinna couldn't actually hurt Genesis and that she wasn't all that strong, but he knew she needed a let out. After all that she's gone through and all the anger, frustration, fear and worry, it was about time for her to have her moment.

And boy _did_ she. She put all her might into those punches and all the while Genesis was yelping out for Angeal to get Arinna off of him as he tried to grab hold of the furious teen's wrists. Meanwhile Angeal leaned against the far wall trying to hold back his booming laughter at the sight. He had never seen Genesis so…flustered.

"Let her have her fun, Genesis." Angeal snickered as Arinna landed a fairly loud thwack on Genesis's chest as he finally caught hold of one of her arms. The darker haired SOLDIER First normally didn't tolerate this, especially since it seemed like Arinna had the upper hand even thought she was against a SOLDIER Lieutenant. It wasn't very honorable for her to sit on top of Genesis and furiously whack at him but he'd make the exception for her.

Then Commander Hewley's azure eyes began to soften as he saw Arinna's struggling and fighting begin to die down to weak slaps and teary eyes. Genesis also noticed the blinding rage die down and quickly took advantage of it as he snatched up her other wrist. By the time he had her completely incapacitated she weakly crying. For a moment Genesis just stared up at the girl in utter shock. What happened to mad teenage that seemed intent on bludgeoning him to death? Genesis slowly sat up, his hands still keeping a firm grip on the crying teen as he glanced to Angeal for help. He had no clue of what do to with the sobbing teen and neither did Angeal.

Genesis released Arinna's wrists and was about to push her off of him when she abruptly threw her arms around his neck and continued to sob into his shoulder. All of Genesis's hopes of understanding the emotional girl was shattered as she continued to cry, but there were something's that he could see why she was upset. He knew he wasn't the kindest person around and he knew he asked a lot of the girl who managed his apartment and yet never once asked for any kind of pay. Sighing Genesis hesitantly wrapped his arms around the teen as her tears began to stop and her sniffling was dying down. As he held the upset teen a memory of his own childhood sent him on a nostalgia trip…

* * *

><p>"<em>Its not fair! Its not fair!" He shouted out with a stamp of his foot, within the Hewley residence in Banora. He was seven years old and it was summertime. A time where most kids would gather together and hurry towards the closest waterfall in the region, which was about a two mile hike, to beat the heat. <em>

"_They never let me do anything!" He cried out again before he threw himself into Mrs. Hewley's arms and loudly sobbed out all his hurt and anger. All the while the older woman drew him up onto her lap and let him pour out all his sorrows. The Rhapsodos's hated the fact Genesis had become friends with Angeal, one of the poorer citizens of the community, and they absolutely did not want him to go trekking through the fields to play in a waterfall. It simply wasn't done. The news practically broke the seven year old's heart and it was shattered beyond comprehension when he ran to the Hewley home to discover that Angeal had been allowed to go. _

"_There, there, Genesis." She soothed gently smoothing out the boy's flame like hair. He was more her son than his actual parents, and she loved him just as much as her own son. She was more than comfortable reprimanding Genesis and as unlikely as it seemed, Genesis took her scolding better than his own parents. He'd always apologize then hug the woman before he took off with her son to do something that would end up with them returning cut up and bruised…but happy. And it was for that reason that Genesis's parents loathed Gillian Hewley, simply because their son seemed to care for her than the Rhapsodos's. But really? Who's the blame to that?_

* * *

><p>"There, there, Arinna. We'll…find a way to work through this." Genesis murmured drawing his head close to Arinna's as she continued to cling to him and the smell of her hair wafted up to his nose. <em>Rain. The cool, clean, crisp scent of air after a long rain.<em> He thought momentarily then released his hold on the girl as she began to move out of his grasp and climb away from him. She took in a breath and quickly brought up her hand to rub away the tears.

"I'm sorry." She said rather weakly then looked up to Angeal then back to Genesis who seemed to stare at the girl like she was some piece of literature to be studied. Her cheeks flushed as her dark hazel eyes darted to the carpeting that her fingernails were currently digging into nervously. "That was really stupid of me. I'm sorry. I don't know- I just…I'm sorry. Letting my stupid emotions get the better of me."

"Its alright, Arinna. You've been keeping a lot to yourself, haven't you?" Angeal said as he crouched down to her level and gently placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. The distraught teen looked up at him and shook her head with a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"More than you will ever know, Angeal." She said silently laughing at the irony of it all. Every moment of the day, every time she saw Zack or Cloud, when Angeal and Genesis would come into the apartment the urge to tell them everything about the future was unbearable. How could she continue doing what she was doing and still know that they were all doomed to die? That Cloud would be suffering endless guilt for what would happen? That Genesis would go through the degradation and when he's finally cured, lock himself away underneath Midgar? That the cheery Zack Fair would one day be forced to kill his own mentor? It was unbearable.

"Well now that's taken care of, I think its time we stop burdening Angeal with our company. Don't you agree, Arinna?" Genesis asked as he moved to stand up and lightly dust himself off then held out his hand to help the teen to her feet. She stared up at then looked at the hand offered to her. Things seemed even more confusing than before. The whole time she was crying and hitting him, she was tensed for the moment Genesis would throw her off of him and begin to yell about her uncivilized and unlady like behavior. But he did neither. He simply held her. And not that she wasn't grateful…but it did send her nerves haywire at the odd change of attitude.

"You're right." She said placing her hand in his as he pulled her up then she looked to see Angeal smirking at the sight. Her face reddened even more when she realized that he was looking more to her than Genesis…what she couldn't get was why he was smirking. The mischievous glimmer in his eye and the deathly glare Genesis sent in return.

"Don't you dare say a word, Hewley!" Genesis growled out as he began to lead Arinna out of Angeal's apartment, who in turn shrugged at Genesis's threat and followed the two to walk them out the door.

"I didn't say anything, Genesis. You're the one making assumptions and the simple fact that those thoughts are in your head must mean-" Angeal teased as Genesis paused in the middle of the door way then looked back to Arinna as anger seemed to roll off of him.

"Why don't you head back to the apartment, Arinna. I have a few things to discuss with Angeal." Genesis bit out as Arinna quickly nodded and was about to take off down the hall before Genesis's explosion erupted when she paused for a moment to look back at Angeal.

"Goodnight, Angeal. Thanks for everything." She said with a shy smile then winced as Genesis whirled on her.

"Thanks? What on Gaia has he done?"

"Genesis, just leave the girl alone." Angeal reprimanded as Genesis turned to his childhood friend and roughly pushed him back inside his apartment.

"_You! _I'm not finished with you!" He snarled out as the apartment door shut leaving Arinna outside a bit worried…and a bit amused that Angeal could get Genesis so worked up. How she loved being around them. Never a dull moment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Angeal was receiving the scolding of his life. Genesis was furiously pacing up and down his apartment while Angeal desperately tried to hold back his laughter. To him, Genesis was an open book.<p>

"What on Gaia were you thinking! Saying such things in front of her!" Genesis shouted at the SOLDIER First who simply winced at the volume of his friend's voice.

"No need to shout, Genesis-"

"Yes there is because you've just humiliated me in front of her!"

"I thought you didn't care what she thought of you-"

"I-I don't!" He sputtered out realizing his mistake. "I simply don't want her going around and blurting out this nonsense to others in the building-"

"She never leaves the apartment, Genesis-"

"Your puppy comes by on a daily basis and eats my food! Which is another thing I've been meaning to speak to you about!"

"Don't change the subject, Genesis."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it that hard for you to admit that she's more than an employee to you." Angeal said as he lowered himself onto his couch and watched as Genesis froze in the middle of his hallway and sighed in defeat.

"Will it get you to quit with the remarks?"

"I never said-"

"Yes. Angeal. She's more than an employee. After living with someone for an amount of time, your thoughts of them change. But-" He said slowly turning to his best friend to make sure he knew exactly what he meant. "I could never think of her in that light. She's become…a dear friend to me."

Angeal smiled then shook his head before pushing himself up and towards his friend once more to place a hand on his shoulder. Genesis's eyes narrowed then pushed Angeal's hand off of him before sauntering towards the door once more.

"Was that so hard to admit?" Angeal called out as Genesis tightly gripped the door knob.

"There are times that I really hate you, Angeal."

"Oh, I know. And yet, we're still friends."

"Simply because I decide to put up with you." Genesis smirked then left the Angeal's apartment and towards the elevator. Angeal however was roaring with laughter. Genesis put up with _him_? If he only knew that it was the other way around.

* * *

><p>Wow. I can only say wow. Actually I can say more, but wow is the first thing. I got soo many reviews wanting Ari and Zack...BUT the poll says you all want Arinna and Genesis? One person I can recall asked for Genesis in the reviews and now its three? Goodness, people like pairing the heroine with the villian, huh? But I still stress that ArinnaX- pairing is still a go for ANY character (as long as its not a girl because I just...ew. Don't approve of that.)<p>

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And time traveling? Maybe or maybe it is luck...probably not. Everyone's favorite and least known character of the Final Fantasy VII series will finally be making his short lived appearance. Nosy little 2nd class that he is, has to meet Zack's new girlfriend who's a girl and a friend...and Arinna finally gets to go outside! Woot!

Reviews much obliged! ~God Bless!~


	15. Chapter 15

"_Oh honey! I'm home!"_

Arinna burst into laughter as she stood at the kitchen stove. It was the day after the entire Sephiroth fiasco and she was relieved to hear Zack's optimistic voice holler throughout the apartment. Last night was one of the worst nights of her life. Nightmares had taken control of the night and the star of those nightmares? Sephiroth.

"Good morning, _**honey**_." Arinna snorted out as Zack's spiky head peered into the kitchen with one of his signature _'I'm-up-to-no-good'_ grins. She shook her head at the teenager then moved to stir breakfast when another figure entered the kitchen. Zack slung his arm around the SOLDIER Second Class's shoulder before he spoke up again.

"Hope you don't mind, Ari, but I brought a friend of mine for breakfast!" Zack said as his friend sent the teenager a salute then moved to shake hands with the young woman.

"I'm Kunsel. Zack wouldn't stop talking about you and I had to come see what he was going on about!" Kunsel said with a mischievous grin as Arinna beamed at the new friend. Back on Earth she adored Kunsel and how he always stuck with Zack through the hard times and even when Zack was labeled dead. He still believed in his friend. "Although it looks like Zack left a lot details."

Arinna frowned at the comment then looked to Zack for answers when Kunsel began to snicker and shake his head at the confused look on Zack's face who stared the two of them awkwardly. "What I meant is that he didn't tell me how beautiful you are! Dude, you get all the nice girls!"

"What can I say? They fall for the charm and stay for the looks!" Zack laughed as he moved to sit down at table, silently motioning for Kunsel to sit beside him.

"Well, aren't we the little flirt?" Arinna said as she fought back the urge to blush at the compliment, luckily Kunsel had moved away from her to sit down next to Zack. Kunsel shrugged and sent a wink her way.

"I know beauty when I see it-"

"Kunsel, just shut up and let her cook." Zack snapped as an uncomfortable silence then followed the trio of teens. Arinna did not like the silence. In all her time of knowing Zack, he never snapped at anyone and he especially never stayed quiet for longer than two minutes. Something was wrong.

"So…um, Kunsel. What all has Zack said about me? You seem to be the guy who knows everything about everything." She commented knowing very well that Kunsel was the Shinra gossiper. He knew about everything that went on in Shinra HQ and she was just dying to hear everything. There were some details and little things that could help her in the long run or in just a casual conversation.

"That you're the best cook in Midgar. And I happen to know you're excellent at baking cookies, Zack snuck some from the canister when you weren't looking and shared with me."

"Zack!" Arinna said whirling on the sixteen year old who was suddenly holding Kunsel in a chokehold while the other flailed wildly as his oxygen was being cut off. "Let him go, Zack."

Zack pouted then shoved Kunsel away who merely laughed at the sight of Zack being scolded…and that he actually listened. Arinna shook her head at the two then reached up to grab three plates. _Boys will be boys. _She reminded herself as she quickly moved to serve the two SOLDIERs before they strangled each other or worse…Zack started chewing on Kunsel's helmet.

"Oh really? What _else_ has Zack done that I wasn't aware of?" She said with a quirk of her lip as Zack suddenly began sinking lower and lower into his seat while Kunsel began grinning wildly at the chance to rat Zack out to Arinna. However, his plans of doing so were crushed as the front door to the apartment swung open once again and a voice answered Arinna's question.

"Something utterly atrocious most likely. Finish eating whatever you're eating, Arinna and then hurry up and get dressed." Genesis snapped out as he deposited his gloves onto the kitchen table in front of the two lower ranked SOLDIERs. His icy azure eyes focused on the two boys then narrowed as he returned his gaze upon the shocked Griffith who stood in her place unsure of what was going on.

"Um…can I ask why?" She said wringing her dishtowel in between her fingers. _He's probably gonna take me into the slums, and murder me because of what happened yesterday and then I'm never going to be seen again._

"We are going-"

Arinna blanked out at the last word of Genesis's sentence. She knew she must have misheard him. He didn't actually say _that_, did he?

"S-Shopping?" She stammered out to make sure that's what he said and low and behold, he nodded then snatched up a banana from the counter top before making his way to the living room as he called out to Zack and Kunsel.

"I want you two out of my household by the time I leave. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Both chanted out and began to scarf down their breakfast as Arinna continued to stand stupefied at the sudden revelation. He couldn't be serious? Could he?

"Shopping as in-go outside the building shopping?"

"Yes, Arinna. It would do you well to shut your mouth before some bug infests your throat. It will take a day or so to replace the monitor device so I've decided to take advantage of it and get some things necessary for you. However-" Genesis said as he turned to face the flabbergasted teen, his eyes hardening at the idea that might be passing through Arinna's mind. "However, if you try to run away or do anything of the sort, you will never see the light of day again."

"O-Okay." Arinna said completely missing the undertone of death threats and was simply ecstatic to be going outside. Out in the sun. Outside and breathe fresh air….well not exactly fresh, but something not air conditioned and controlled. She instantly dashed towards Genesis's room to use his shower since it was the only one in the apartment then rushed through the motions of a shower and re-dressed in the same clothes she wore earlier that morning. She was sad to admit it was her only pair of clothes, but she reminded herself it was the most comfy pair of clothes she ever owned and the color actually complimented her skin tone for once.

She stepped back into the kitchen to see Zack and Kunsel washing and drying their plates…with a saddened puppy like pouting look on both their faces. Silently she pointed to Genesis, figuring he made them take care of their plates, and was answered with sorrowful nods…however, just as Arinna turned to address Genesis, she caught sight of the twinkle of mischief in Zack's eye and before she could stop him chaos erupted. Zack's hand flung a large handful of soap at Kunsel's head. Then Kunsel snapped the dishtowel at Zack's arm before wiping off the soap and returned to drying the dishes…when Zack attacked again, flinging an even larger amount of soap at Kunsel who in turn ducked at the last moment.

"If I find anything out of place in my kitchen I'll have both of your heads!" Genesis shouted from the living room almost as though he knew the two were starting up trouble once more.

"Okay, you two! That's enough. Zack behave." Arinna scolded again as she lightly pushed against Zack's shoulder who in turn just grinned like the maniac he was.

"Yes, mother!"

"Damn straight!" Arinna laughed as she walked to the living room where Genesis lounged reading none other than…_LOVELESS. _She sighed leaning against the couch waiting for Genesis to notice her when she caught sight of the Act Genesis was currently reading.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." She murmured to herself then noticed the odd look Zack and Kunsel were giving her as they stood at the kitchen doorway.

"What are you two looking at?"

"You like _LOVELESS_?" Kunsel gaped as Zack just blinked then grabbed Kunsel's shoulders franticly.

"Dude! We gotta run before they infect us with it!" Zack shouted then sped out of the apartment with a shout of 'Goodbye' and then they were gone. Arinna scoffed at the two then waited as Genesis slowly stood up, placed his copy of LOVELESS back on the shelf, straighten out his infamous crimson coat then followed him out the apartment. Both were silent on the way and during the elevator ride. Arinna was just glad to be getting out at all and Genesis was completely uncomfortable. Normally he'd just try to made some cutting remark or a quip about some thing or someone (preferably bad mouthing Zack) but he bit his tongue. He was going to _try_ to be nice…try. Then the elevator doors opened up a few levels above the ground floor letting in another person on their way down. Arinna beamed at the young woman before moving to hug the lady.

"Hi, Gwen! How are you two feeling today?" Arinna said lightly poking Gwen obviously pregnant stomach, who in turn laughed at the exuberance of the teenager.

"Okay, I guess. But it won't be long before its time. I think we both are ready for him to come out soon!" She laughed as Arinna smiled happily at Gwen then noticed the elephant in the elevator. She quickly cleared her throat then motioned towards Genesis.

"Gwen this is Genesis, Genesis this is Gwen from Accounting? We met in the elevator yesterday when I was coming by to drop off your paperwork?" She explained as Genesis gently shook hands with Gwen then turned back to Arinna with a curious look. However before he could voice his thoughts the door opened on the ground floor. Arinna lightly hugged Gwen as Genesis rudely moved out of the elevator without so much as a congrats or good-bye.

"It was great seeing you again, Gwen! Don't work too hard!" She said to the new mother with a wink then lightly patted the swollen stomach before dashing out of the elevator to follow after Genesis who was already going down one of the stairwells down to the actual floor on the ground. She stopped at the balcony that overlooked the main entrance to the Shinra building breathlessly and unbelieving that she was standing at the entrance to Shinra. Where Cloud slammed through the glass with his bike. Where Zack had fought off the Genesis Clones. _I'm really here._ She said to herself as Genesis stood at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot impatiently.

"Would you like to join me or stay there all day?" He snapped at her as she shook her head then began to head down as well. She had been at Shinra or in this world for over a month…but it had never really truly set in until she saw more of the building and had stepped outdoors into the bustling metropolis that was Midgar. Not even when she had met the First Class SOLDIERs or any of the characters, after all, how many times had she imagined or dreamed of meeting them. At first that was all she thought of it after living with Genesis for the first week. It was a dream of some sort. Now this only proved the shocking truth. Not that she had completely disbelieved it, but it was a bit farfetched.

"Sorry." Arinna mumbled out as she caught up to Genesis who merely frowned then began to stride towards the front doors as the teenager silently followed after him. She had a sinking feeling that this trip might not be as great as she hoped it would be. However when the bright warm sunlight hit her skin as she stepped out of the building instantly washed away those dark thoughts with its warm caress. A wide carefree smile came upon her features as she breathed in the outside air and savored the hot sunlight beaming down. It was the little things that mattered the most. Money gave you a lot. But without the feel of the sun there was no life. And how Arinna loved the sun. It was like she drew energy by just standing underneath its warm glow.

Soon the pair began to move through the relatively empty streets until they hit a plaza with a large fountain in the center of it. Her eyes lit up with recognition. She remembered playing through this place when she had owned _Crisis Core_ and remembered that adjacent to this was _LOVELESS _avenue. They were in Sector 8 of Midgar. She wanted to scream in delight and jump around. _This is actually happening! I'm in Midgar!_ She mentally screamed then began to turn around as she tried to take in everything before Genesis grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the shops to begin their shopping…

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Yes!"

"No! No! No!" Arinna snarled out at the red lieutenant with her arms resting across her chest. She refused to go in there with _**him**_. Nope. Not even in his dreams. "No way! I don't need your help with _that_!"

Genesis snorted then began to push the young girl into the store as she fussed and whined. It wasn't until they were both in the front door that Genesis noticed the teenager's face was as red as a tomato from the chin and all the way to the tips of her ears. It would have been funny if she wasn't so embarrassed. Genesis sighed then pulled out his wallet with a grimace.

"Very well then. Here." He said firmly pressing some gil into Arinna's hand then waved her off. "Do it alone, but please don't pick something horrendous." Arinna gaped at him then glanced about her wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. It wasn't that it was with him…well it was that, but it was also because she didn't want to shop _here._ She didn't even know that they had something remotely close to _Victoria's Secret_ in Midgar! And yet she was there with Genesis waiting outside the store as she flushed head to toe. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as the money lightly rubbed against her hand then turned around to face the entire store. _Well._ She thought to herself._ I'll just get the plainest stuff here. Grab what you need and go._ She reassured herself then strode through throughout the store.

* * *

><p>"Thank god, we're done with that!" She gasped out as she was once again outside with an armful of bags on one arm while Genesis carried nothing. He smirked then pretended to peek inside the bag as she let out a yelp and dashed a feet steps away from him as he simply chuckled at the girl's embarrassment. <em>She's certainly more amusing than Aaron. That boy is like ice. Sephiroth should have been the one to train him, not me. <em>He admitted to himself. _Fire and ice do not mix well._ And just as the last word crossed his thoughts a shriek erupted in front of him causing his entire body to tense as his hand reached for his rapier sword when he looked forwards and saw the cause of the shriek.

Arinna stood in the middle of the street as she was completely bathed in a white substance by two women in suits. The frightened teen took in several shuddering breaths as one of the two women moved closer to the trembling girl and began to speak. Genesis instantly began to stride towards the fiasco as Arinna silently stood there listening to the women then turned to Genesis as she tried to stammer out an answer but only succeeded in letting more flour fall to the ground. The two women, who committed the act, gaped at Genesis as he roughly grabbed one of their arms and yanked her closer to him.

"Would you care to explain why you did this? Then I'd like an apology." He growled out as the other woman spoke up for the quivering woman in his grasp.

"We were simply warning that…_girl_, if she did anything at all to upset you then we'd personally handle the situation." She stammered out as Arinna continued to stand in her spot completely shocked at everything. Nothing in her entire life had prepared her for something like this. It just…never happened to her. She usually kept to herself and other people left her alone.

"Then tell the head of the _Red Leather_ club, that the message was received. And if anyone ever harms her in _**any**_ way, they will pay dearly. Do I make myself clear?" Genesis snarled out as he released the woman in his grasp then pivoted to Arinna who was still in the exact spot of the attack. She was in shock of it all. Genesis had defended her. Her.

"Come along, Arinna. Lets get you out of the public eye." Genesis gently murmured to the petrified teen when he noticed the entire plaza's eyes were set on them. He took the bags from her arms and lightly dusted off the remains of the powder then placed an arm around her shoulder as he lead her towards one of the stores where they could talk in peace. It was a simple clothing store, but Genesis had always shopped there for his personal needs and knew the owners. He knew they wouldn't mind if they took shelter there for a few minutes.

"Sit down." He said as he placed the bags down on the floor beside a chair as Arinna stood there numbly. He sighed with a shake of his head then gently grasped Arinna's arm as he sat her down allowing the powder to lightly dust his leather coat. Arinna's eyes fell to the ground as she felt Genesis dusting more of the powder out of her hair and off her clothes. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as she shook her head at him.

"Good. Pierre!" Genesis called out to a man from the back of the store. He was a tall, slender dark haired man with a warm smile on his face. " Your salon in the back? Mind helping me get her cleaned up?" Genesis asked again as his PHS began to buzz, but he ignored it. Who ever it was could wait. Pierre nodded then held his hand out to the young girl encased in white.

"Come along miss. Do you have another set of clothes?" He said gesturing to the bags on the floor as Arinna glanced towards them with an odd grimace.

"Sorta-" She mumbled out as Genesis turned to the girl. This time it was he who was shocked.

"Sorta? I bought you very expensive quality clothing! Why you-" He growled out as he reached into one of the bags and yanked out an article of the clothing before shoving it into Pierre's hand's then he promptly brought Arinna to her feet and lightly pushed her towards the back. "Have her cleaned up. The works. And I want her dressed in that clothing. Now, I have a phone call to attend to."

Arinna yelped out when Genesis pushed her out of the chair and towards the back as Pierre began to cheerfully start a conversation with her. She visibly relaxed with him as the happy chatter eased out the knots in her tense nerves. With a shake of his head Genesis flipped open his PHS and snapped out an answer.

"_And here I was hoping that this trip out might do you some good."_ Angeal's voice rang through the phone as Genesis groaned leaning against the wall.

"No. It did not." He growled out with his fingers lightly pinching the bridge of his nose. "Arinna was attacked by my fan club."

"_Please tell me you did not go to LOVELESS Avenue-"_

"-Well that is the only place that carries decent clothing!"

"_-according to your tastes! And according to your fan club-they see Arinna as an intrusion into your life._"

"Yes, I noticed that when they dropped a bag of white powder on her."

"_They did not." _Angeal groaned into his phone as Genesis closed his eyes and promptly began to repeatedly slam his head into the wall. _"How is she doing?"_

"Well, its nice not having to hear her rambling-"

"_She hasn't said anything?"_

"Completely mute, but she did mutter out one word when I ordered her to change clothing."

"_Genesis be gentle with her. She doesn't seem to be used to people-"_

"No. She's just not used to _**you**_. The girl is completely fine with your puppy, his friends and this other woman in the elevator. I'm telling you, Angeal, she has a crush on you." Genesis teased his lifelong friend knowing that the man was rolling his eyes and shaking his mass of dark hair at the idea.

"_What does it matter, Genesis? I called to ask you two to join me for lunch at the new Wutai restaurant in Sector 8, but it sounds like it should be rescheduled for another time-"_

"Absolutely not! I'm famished and I will head down there to reserve us a table. Arinna will be perfectly fine." Genesis with a wave of his hand figuring that the young girl would be eternally grateful after lunch. " We'll meet you there in half an hour. That's supposing _I can _get us inside the restaurant."

"_Don't you always?"_ An amused chuckle sounded then the line went dead. Genesis smirked as he closed the phone then strode a little ways to the back of the department store/salon. He was going to check in on the teenaged girl but decided otherwise and simply told Pierre to have Arinna meet up with him at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"But I'm sooo hungry!"<p>

Genesis winced at the high pitched sound of Angeal's puppy. When he accepted his friend's invitation to lunch, he was expecting it mongrel-free. But alas the Hewley had brought along his whiny student and was forced to endure the incessant chatter from the sixteen year old . His azure blue eyes roved over the menu once more then casually glanced up at the sound of the front doors opening. No Arinna. A light sigh escaped his lips then his jaw clenched at the low whistle that escaped the puppy when a group of women walked into the restaurant.

"Control your pet, Angeal before he starts _hounding_ after the women." Genesis bit out as Angeal scolded the hormonal teenager who simply shrugged off the warnings and continued to be who he was. A crazy, mako-high, hormonal, teenage boy. It took everything within the crimson clothed Lieutenant to not flip the table over when Zack began whistle again and this time he was definitely trying to get a girl's attentions. The young woman that had entered was speaking to the host as Zack continued to oogle the girl earning a head slap from Angeal.

"Zack! Control yourself!" Angeal scolded the teen who paid no mind to his mentor.

"Aww, but 'Geal! Look at her! Wowie-_wow!_" Zack drooled as Angeal then looked closer at the young lady. Her dark hair was set in waves cascading down her shoulders, wearing a dark blue navy dress dropping an inch or two below the knee with a dark brown belt around her waist and nude heels. It was hard to see her facial features behind the huge dark glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, but even from far away Angeal could see that woman had came from a well-to-do family.

However when the host motioned towards their table, she glanced at them and promptly took off her glasses revealing her identity. Zack nearly had a heart attack from the embarrassment of it all when Arinna stormed over to group and sat beside the red faced teen. She was furious. Not at Zack. In fact she hadn't even realized that it was Zack doing all the doggish-whistling. No. Her anger was directed at Genesis and Genesis alone.

"What on Gaia took you so long!" Genesis bit out rather mad with the teen as well, but he wasn't sure if it could match the fury in the young girl's hazel eyes.

"What took me so long was because of these outrageously high heels!" She hissed out at the red haired man. "How do you expect me to walk in these? And when would I ever wear it anyways?"

"I thought you'd appreciate some more feminine apparel."

"I do. But not high heels! I'm not even into dresses!" She argued while Angeal simply smiled at the two. He was glad to see that Arinna wasn't so traumatized that she wouldn't fight with Genesis, while Zack was just glad that she didn't know it was him who was whistling. The two roommates went back and forth until the waiter came to take their order, luckily afterwards the argument died leaving it to calm civil chattering between the four. However, Arinna's mind was millions of miles away as she thought back to the _**real **_reason why she was late and it wasn't simply because of high heels. Even though she was certainly glad she was dressed well when she first encountered the VP of the Shinra Electric Company. _Rufus Shinra._

* * *

><p>Yays! More characters to enter! Don't worry! The next chapter will have more Aaron in it since I've been getting carried away with Ari, but she's so easy to write, its too much fun! Next chappie is Arinna's meeting with the almighty <em>most-epic-bossman-ever<em>, Rufus Shinra!

Genesis is _**still** _leading in the polls to be paired with Ari but I am very happy to see two votes for Angeal! *squee* Please vote those of you who can because it still can go any way with anyone!

And-No. Reno won't be kidnapping Arinna anymore.

Please keep up all the wonderful reviews! And if you're a fan of ANYTHING having to do with Angeal Hewley, please check out my latest story 'Crashed'! Thanks again and- ~God Bless!~


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm going to kill that man!" She snarled out as she wobbled towards where she had thought Pierre had pointed out the restaurant. Her heels were killing her. She really wondered how hard it'd be to murder Genesis and get away with it. _The Turks would get to me before I actually committed the act. _She snorted out as she continued to wobble up a flight of stairs and then groaned in frustration. _Lost in Sector Eight. Could it get any better? _However luck wasn't with her just yet as a sudden rush of people flooded past her to board what seemed to be a train station and in the midst of the mob she was pushed and shoved aboard. Within minutes she was standing on the lower plate platform and completely alone. She nearly broke down in frustration. If she was late to lunch then Genesis would never let her out of his sight. Then her curious hazel eyes wandered around the area…the slums. She had never been to this part of Midgar. _Well, I'm going to be late as it is. What's a few more minutes?_

She began to meander about while earning odd stares from the people and from what she guessed it was because of her attire. Again she had to blame Genesis. She was overwhelmingly grateful to him for getting her the things she needed and good quality…but it was a bit much. Arinna knew she looked like she had money to blow and had no reason at all to be in the slums, but she was a bit tired of being surrounded by people of wealth. Normalcy is what she wanted. Could it be anymore normal than the slums? And as much as she hated quoting Aerith, Arinna had to admit '_Normal is best'_.

Then she was so warped up in normalness and taking in the slums that she realized she was more lost than before and had no idea where on Gaia she was. Biting her lip she glanced around to see if there was anyone she could ask for directions, but it seemed like everyone was pretty shady. Sighing, she tilted her head back then was about to take a step forward when a heavy being knocked her to the ground. Breathless, she looked up into the face of what seemed to be a Guard Hound. Instantly she brought up her arms to shield herself from the attack, but when the sound of an inhuman wail was followed by gunshots Arinna began to wonder what exactly was going on. The Guard Hound hadn't moved a muscle from its spot above her and the sound of approaching footsteps began to worry her.

"Dark Nation." The sound of a male voice echoed above her as the Guard Hound, now identified as Dark Nation, looked up then quickly leapt away from its spot above her. Arinna twisted onto her stomach to glance at where the doggish-like monster had run off to when she saw the real enemy. She couldn't quite identify the enemy but knew that if she had taken two more steps forward she wouldn't be alive. Then a hand suddenly appeared in her vision causing her to look up at its owner.

"I apologize for Dark Nation's rough way with you. If you had stepped any closer we wouldn't be speaking right now." He said as his blond locks fell in front of his eyes while she stared up at him star struck. _Its him!_ She internally screamed. _Its Rufus Shinra!_

"Its alright." Arinna said as her hand was swept up in Rufus's grip and pulled to her feet. On the way up she glanced over his appearance. He was wearing his traditional white…but it wasn't his signature coat or clothes. He looked…normal for once. If she didn't know him from before then she'd have never guessed it was him. His white pants were tinted with dirt stains, the jacket elbows were worn thin and he seemed to be genuine. _I wonder what would happen if-_

"Thank you for saving my life." She said with a bright smile then stuck out her hand to him. "I'm Arinna and you are?"

He blinked at her incredulously then looked to Dark Nation, who stood patiently at his side, almost as though he wanted advice. Seeing that the creature would be no help, he looked back at Arinna with a shake of his head.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked as his tone darkened a bit while sending Arinna's nerves in a flurry. She began to wonder if she made the right choice.

"N-No, should I?" She asked innocently as he gaped then glanced around to the people around him before turning to address her again.

"You really don't know?" _Yes, of course I know who you are! You're Rufus-freaking-Shinra!_ She wanted to scream out to the world but held her tongue as she simply shrugged her shoulders at him. Arinna was always curious at to how Rufus would react to not being noticed at the son of President Shinra or if he was treated normally. Apparently not good.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know who you are." She replied again then lightly shuffled her feet nervously as she wondered how long she could possibly drag this out when she noticed Rufus was still staring at her strangely.

"I'm Ru-" He began to explain then paused as a certain twinkle danced across his eyes.

"Ru, what?" She asked with a tilt of her head waiting for him to give himself up but was surprised when he waved his hand off with a shake of his blond hair.

"Just Rue. Rue Sinar." He said finally shaking her hand then lightly bringing it up to his lips in a gentle kiss, Arinna's cheeks burned at the gesture then pulled away after a moment.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rue." A smirk tugged at her lips. _So he doesn't want to be Rufus Shinra? Interesting. _"You've got amazing manners for a slum kid."

"Oh, my parents sent me to school above the plate." He continued smoothly then glanced around himself. "They wanted me to be brought up like those blue bloods, but you know what they say. You can take a man out of the slums, but you can't take the slums out of the man."

"Man?" She blinked as she fought the smile that threatened to appear. Her chestnut eyes quickly glanced over the young Shinra executive. He couldn't be no more than 19 or 20. Tall, a bit lanky but it was easy to see that he simply didn't lounge around the office. "And how old are you?"

"I could ask you the same." He retorted with a grin as she turned away from him as her cheeks flushed again. _Is he…flirting with me? No. He's just trying to be witty._

"I'm sixteen-going-on-seventeen."

"Seventeen-going-on-eighteen." He replied again as she glanced over her shoulder to him with a smile then looked to the ground. "And this seventeen year old would like to ask you to lunch-"

Arinna's heart stopped. Then she ran. Or at least tried to. She took a total of five steps before _almost_ falling flat on her face only to be caught by Rufus when she nearly kissed the ground. His arm wrapped around her waist as he straightened her up then firmly gripped her shoulders worriedly. "What is it?"

"I really have to go. I'm meeting my-erm…boss, I think, for lunch-"

"Who do you work for?" He instantly said as she realized what he was trying to do. _Sweet, but it would only complicate things if Rufus Shinra stepped in and right now I wanna see who this Rue Sinar is. _

"I…well. I live with Lieutenant General Genesis Rhapsodos. I'm a maid." She rambled out then glanced around her surroundings. She was still lost and had no idea how to get back to the train station. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm not really supposed to leave the apartment, but stuff came up and Genesis let me come with him today and if I'm late to lunch I'll probably never see the sun again."

"Then let me escort you up. Just wait one more moment." He said releasing his hold on her as he suddenly dashed towards a row of housing and further confusing Arinna past the point of no return. He was Rufus Shirna, what business does he have in the slums? She stood there nervously shifting from one foot to another when she noticed another odd thing…Dark Nation was seated right at her feet. She hadn't left with Rufus? Arinna blinked at the oddity of it all then nearly sighed in relief when Rufus ran back to her with a wicked grin. He quickly looped his arm with hers then led her towards a market stand selling glasses. Without a second thought he reached into his pocket pulling out a few gill and tossing it on the table before snatching up two pairs of glasses. He handed one to her and kept one for himself.

"What are these for?" She asked as she looked them over while Rufus paused momentarily.

"…the sunlight on the upper plates. Its blinding after a while in the slums, I thought it might help some." He quickly recovered as he slid his pair of shades on while Arinna mimicked his movements and put hers on as well. _Sunlight, my foot. He just doesn't want to get recognized or seen with me. Flirting! Get a hold of yourself, Arinna!_ She shook her head at the silly thought that Rufus Shinra actually liked her. _He probably thinks I'm like those girls at the HoneyBee Inn._

"Thanks. Can you lead the way? I have no idea where to go from here." She explained nervously as she suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the heir to the Shinra Electric Company; however, he didn't seemed fazed in the slightest as he walked her to the train station, back into Sector 8, down LOVELESS Avenue and in front of the restaurant that Genesis had told her about.

"Do you want to join me? I'm sure he won't mind another guest." Arinna offered wondering if the future Vice President would jump at the offer. Then she watched as he shook his head while pale fingers lightly pushed up his glasses then glanced around.

"I'm afraid not. I told my…mother that I wouldn't be long." Arinna blinked again. Mother? As far as she knew Rufus Shinra's mother was dead or at least out of the picture and she most certainly wasn't in the Slums.

"Oh…okay then. Thank you for helping me back up and saving my life. I hope we see each other again." Arinna said carefully then moved to step inside the restaurant when another hand lightly grasped hers. She looked over her shoulder to see shinning azure eyes looking carefully into hers.

"I'm planning on it."

...

_**Four Days Later**_

"So you're leaving again?" She sighed out as she watched the crimson clothed general pack his things in a black duffle bag for the second time. His lip quirked at the distressed tone in her voice then quickly stuffed another black shirt inside the piece of luggage before turning to her looking absolutely pleased with himself.

"Was that longing in your voice? Surely, you're not going to miss me?" He teased as her eyes narrowed at the comment then twisted her lip as she replied back.

"Of course not." She sniffed indignantly then strode over to the bathroom to…do something. She felt uncomfortable just standing there while he packed. However, she didn't like that she was going to be left alone again with no one to keep her company. A short yelp escaped her lips when she felt something rather heavy hit against her shoulder as she turned around to ask Genesis a question.

"What was that for?" She snapped out before bending down to lift up the fallen object only to realize that it was a smaller duffle bag like Genesis's.

"You need to pack as well-"

"I'm going with you-"

"No." Genesis snorted out before shoving a pocket-sized version of _LOVELESS _into his bag then dragged the zipper along the luggage as it was shut and ready for his upcoming mission in Mideel. Due to the large upwelling of the Lifestream in the small village the increase of Mako had mutated local monsters and things were beginning to get out of hand. "No, if you recall I've arranged for you to stay with Angeal while I'm out on missions. Take whatever you need because once you've stepped foot in his apartment you're not leaving till I return."

_Thump!_

Genesis frowned then turned to look at the teenager…then had to look to the ground where she had fainted. A wicked smirk crossed the auburn haired man's lips at the sight of the fainted girl at the mention of staying in the home of her crush. He walked over to her and was about to carry her over to the bed when he thought twice about it and simply returned to packing his things. _What's a few more minutes on the ground going to hurt?_ He snickered to himself as he wandered into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush and other necessities while the sound of a soft groan echoed farther into his room.

"Are you kidding me?" Arinna moaned out as she came back to consciousness then sat up with her fingers digging into the duffle bag. Her only reply was a very smug 'mmhm' and smirk. It was times like these that she really, really hated Genesis Rhapsodos…which reminded her.

"Is Aaron going on a mission too?" She asked carefully wondering if the First Class SOLDIER would finally give her some truthful information about her brother. Genesis stopped in mid-reach for the bag that would carry his personals as Angeal's stern voice rang through his ears concerning the siblings. He sighed with a shake of his crimson hair then looked over to the teen as she knelt in the center of his room looking hopefully in his direction.

"He is." Arinna breathed a sigh of relief. "But its not with me. This will be his first solo mission without my guidance."

Arinna's shoulders slumped at the news then looked to a corner of the room so her guardian wouldn't see her distraught face. _He's going alone? _She thought worriedly then grimaced. _I knew it was going to happen sooner or later…but not this soon._ A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt Genesis's hand lightly rest on her head, he didn't smile or smirk but the softening of his ice blue eyes were all she needed to feel better.

* * *

><p>"Good luck on your mission, Aaron!" Zack called out from one end of the hallway as Aaron continued walking but glanced back at his roommate to send a short curt wave then continue on his way. To anyone he passed by he looked like he had gone on several mission with relative ease, but as he continued on his way his fists were clenched tighter and tighter with anxiety. To say he was nervous would be saying the least. He was scared out of his wits. He had no idea what to expect on a mission…on his own at least. His small squadron was composed of one SOLDIER First Class and two infantrymen. Their mission was to head to Wutai and find out the current amount of men on the battlefield for both Shinra and Wutai. <em>There shouldn't be any fighting.<em> Aaron told himself as he stepped into the elevator that would take him up to the helicopter pad. _Its just an informative mission, nothing more, nothing less._

What Genesis and the rest of SOLDIER didn't know was that Aaron hated fighting. Yes, he agreed to be in SOLDIER to protect his sister…but also because he didn't know what else to do with himself. Fighting wasn't his forte. It never was and never will be. He'll admit that he liked the way the sword felt in his grip and that he had a natural affinity for it, but he didn't like the bloodshed. Even in the simulator he had to look away from the beast as it died. It just wasn't in him to be a killer unless necessary. He took in a slow breath as the elevator slowed to open up its doors for another passenger…his mentor.

The auburn haired man's eyes narrowed at his student then briefly softened as image of the trembling teenage sister came to mind when he had left her with Angeal. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Aaron then decided that since it would be the last time he saw the youth for quite some time, he'd best make conversation.

"Your sister asked me to wish you luck." He commented waiting for a response from the boy. A question. A glance. A simple nod of acknowledgement. But when the dark haired fourteen year old did no such thing he huffed then crossed his arms as his mind wandered onto other things. A slow smirk crossed his lips as he found himself thinking of how terribly nervous Arinna was when she stood outside of Angeal's front door. He knew she would try to bolt so his leather gloved hand kept a firm grip on her shoulder and she certainly did run…or at least tried to at the sound of the doorknob twisting open.

"Nervous about your first mission?" Genesis questioned rather hating the unsettling silence that fell between the two males in the small mode of transport. Aaron shifted then shook his head as his ,now mako, blue eyes narrowed a bit then glanced up at the lit numbers on the key pad.

"No." He said simply as his arms crossed identically to Genesis's own form. His mentor frowned at the short answer then an idea came to mind. Something he _knew_ would get a rise out of the young boy. His hand moved to reach into his pocket and withdraw his most treasured copy of-

"_My friend. Do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I-_" He quoted never really needing the book, but he simply withdrew it for appearances sake. The annoyed twitch of an eye brow was all he saw before a quick hand darted in front of him to snatch away the prized book that was _LOVELESS_. However, quicker hands have tried to take away the book and all have failed in midst of the book-napping. The SOLDIER First instinctively moved the book out of arms reach from the Third Class with a smirk playing on his pale lips.

"Oh now, Aaron. You simply can't understand the beauty of these words." Genesis said coolly as Aaron glared at his mentor from across the elevator then sighed in relief when the elevator doors finally opened up for him to leave. Cool morning air hit his face as he stepped out onto highest part of the Shinra Building and towards the awaiting helicopter when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder once more. Turning around he found himself facing Genesis once again then he noticed someone else standing not too far off from him. Aaron didn't know as much about him like Arinna did, but he did know what the man was capable of and that he wasn't one to be tested. Aaron's azure eyes locked on the silver haired SOLDIER as he approached the mentor and student then stopped a foot away from the two.

"Sephiroth." Genesis said with a smug grin. " I'd like you to meet my student, Third Class-Aaron Griffith, he's Arinna's younger brother and he'll also be joining you on the mission to Wutai." The famous SOLDIER General blinked at the explanation then casually glanced over Aaron. He could see the resemblance between Arinna and Aaron, but the sensation that this sibling gave off wasn't at all like his sister. The General nodded then turned to his friend and comrade before speaking up again.

"I see the resemblance. I can only hope he's half as good as you've been saying." His emerald eyes darted back to the boy. "I won't tolerate arrogant attitudes or slothful natures. Is that clear?"

"Sir. Yes, sir." Aaron said rather coldly then looked to Genesis. "Am I dismissed?"

"I'm afraid you don't take orders from me anymore." Genesis smirked then tilted his head in Sephiroth's direction which sent a sinking feeling in the pit of Aaron's stomach. Sephiroth however was a bit…amused by Aaron's mistake and also concerned. He wasn't sure Aaron made a simple mistake or was purposely trying to undermine him. Genesis had spoken how snippety the teen was, but in the same breath he'd complain how Aaron rarely spoke. _Ever the contradiction, Genesis_? He silently mused to himself then looked over to the awaiting helicopter.

It was a half-day ride to North Corel where they'd have to refuel and then land at midnight within the outskirts of Wutai. Then the same route would be taken to head back to Shinra HQ. A simple clear cut mission. Sephiroth didn't quite understand why Director Lazard was sending him to Wutai for such a basic mission. _Even Aaron Griffith could accomplish this on his own._ He thought as he watched the youngest Third Class SOLDIER climb into the helicopter. In truth, even though Sephiroth loathed having such a banal assignment, he was glad to be working with Arinna's younger sibling. _Perhaps_. He thought as his piercing jade eyes saw Aaron glance back at him before stepping into the transport. Both hands clenched tightly against his sides. His mouth quirked up. _I can find out more from this brother of hers. _

Meanwhile Aaron felt chills run down his spine after seeing the General closely watch him. It rattled his nerves worse than riding bareback on an Odin. However, he didn't have any other choice than to simply bear with the snake-like gaze on him. Neck bent at an angle, Aaron walked to the very back of the helicopter then came to a standstill. One trooper sat on one row of the seats while the other on the opposite. It was fairly easy to guess that they weren't friends, now all that was left to decide was who he was going to sit with. The one that sat in the farthest corner of the helicopter seemed very…quiet. He simply stared at the ground and incredibly enough, twiddling his fingers while the other infantryman was casually lounging and seemed very happy-go-lucky just like Zack. Aaron hurried over to the quiet and meeker looking boy. He had just gotten away from Zack Fair and he wasn't about to sit through the helicopter ride forcibly listening to overeager chatter; something he heard the entire time he was in his shared quarters with Angeal's puppy.

The SOLDIER Third coldly dropped himself into the seat beside the silent Infantryman and then took the time to glance around the helicopter. However he was soon bored because he had no idea what the inside of a helicopter was supposed to look like and he was afraid if he found out too much then he'd regret it later. Luckily the General stepped into the transport moments later and within the next five minutes they were airborne and on their way to Wutai…then Aaron got some of the worst news.

His blue-hazel tinted eyes noticed the infantryman he was sitting with grip the armrests then turn his head away from Aaron and all the while breathing heavily. Aaron could only think of two things that could panic the cadet so badly. He thought it was hilarious. Being afraid of heights and in the same helicopter as General Sephiroth. It couldn't be any worse.

"Why would you join the infantry if you're scared of heights?" Aaron snorted as he watched the trooper's face turn from pale white to green in a matter of seconds. The nameless cadet merely shook his head with a soft moan then pressed his forehead against the window as his fingers clenched and unclenched.

"I…I'm not scared of heights." The trooper groaned out then sent Aaron another pathetic look. "I have motion sickness."

Aaron blinked.

In an instant the dark haired teen unbuckled his seat belt and bolted up to the front with the General. There was no way he'd sit next to some green faced, moaning cadet who just might puke up on him. He'd rather take on Genesis's regime of training all over again than be covered in vomit. His sister could handle the vomit or blood, but him? _No way_. Aaron thought to himself as his fingers quickly strapped himself back into the seat then came to his next problem. _Sephiroth. _He internally groaned. He wasn't so much as scared as…well actually he was scared. However, he knew that this Sephiroth wasn't the madman in Nibelheim. _Yet_. At the same time however, he was also the man that allowed Genesis to continue with his games of '_**Cadet Dodgeball-Firgara Edition' **_and yet again it had to do with fire. He just couldn't win and the worst part? He didn't even know what game it was!

"Not fond of the cadets?" Sephiroth murmured underneath the whirr of the helicopter blades. _Oh how, I love you Mako._ Aaron silently thought to himself as he was reminded of his enhanced hearing. If he hadn't been _enhanced_ then he wouldn't have even known that the General had spoken. The young Griffith snorted again, whether it was the idea of the cadets or out of nerves, then shook his head with a light grimace.

"Not necessarily the cadet. _Sir._" He bit out not liking the feeling of being below someone. Always having to say 'sir' at the end of ever sentence to a higher up. He was raised to always say please, thank you, yes sir, no sir…but oddly enough he hated saying it to the General. Most likely because Aaron knew what he would or if Arinna had her way, _might_ become. "I'm just not fond of the odds of stepping off this helicopter with my boots covered in his retchings."

Sephiroth's eyebrow arched at the sound of the Third Class's blatant explanation and his choice of words. It was obvious to the General that this boy had been raised properly. While the tone of resentment sounded in his 'yes sir' and rather robotic like speaking, he was in his own way respectful. It was even more so refreshing to hear a young teen or anyone for that matter speak proper English without the sound of a stammer. Most men and at times lower ranked SOLDIERs still stammered and fidgeted around him out of nerves but it seemed like Aaron showed no sign of such. With the small exception that he was as ridged as a lamppost, but that might also attest to the fact that this was his first mission without his mentor to guide him.

He could recall when Angeal had first let his student- _Zackary, wasn't it?_ He briefly pondered as he was reminded of the bundle of nerves Angeal Hewley was when Zack had gone on his first mission solo. For once, Angeal Hewley had become the bothersome one in their trio of friends. Every hour he'd call in and ask for updates on the process of Zack's mission. He didn't relax till he heard the sound of the helicopter blades touching down on the Shinra Building and a dark haired spiky boy walked out. For a moment he wondered if Genesis felt the same with Aaron then with a soft chuckle he dismissed the idea. Genesis didn't worry about anyone except himself, Angeal and surprisingly enough, Sephiroth. Or so the General thought. That itself was the reason that the General began to question Genesis's sanity when he had found out that it was Genesis who had taken in the supposed Wutai spy and had actually undertook a student.

"Tell how you've been faring in the program. It must be difficult having Genesis Rhapsodos as a mentor." Sephiroth commented trying to get a reaction out of the Third Class, but just like Genesis, all the General received was silence. His cat-like eyes narrowed at the lack of response then glanced out the window. It was hard enough to make conversation, but even worse when the person you're trying to converse with is a recalcitrant teenage boy. However, Sephiroth wasn't one to simply take his silence. He was curious and his curiosity would wind up getting the boy killed one day.

"Not one for speaking." He said again as Aaron's hands tightly gripped his pant legs while wondering why was the General being so talkative. From what he had heard from his sister, Sephiroth never liked speaking more than necessary. _What? Did I catch him on chatty day or something?_ He briefly wondered when the silver haired man beside him asked him a question that Aaron was completely unprepared for and something that he especially didn't want to talk about.

" I see. Then perhaps you'd like to tell me about yourself ." Sephiroth paused as a smirk lightly tugged at his chiseled pale lips. "But then again…Why should I beat around the proverbial bush? Why don't you tell me about you sister? I'm sure you have plenty to tell."

Suddenly the puking cadet didn't look as bad as Aaron had once thought.

* * *

><p>Yays another chapter done! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know Aaron has suddenly become invisible, but don't worry! The next chapter will mainly be about Aaron! I think...<p>

So now I have addressed everyone's wants. Another appearence of Cl-Oh wait. I mean Sephiroth, Aaron's got more screen time and hopefully a little bit of action in the upcoming chapter!

Another thing I've been meaning to address...**_WHY DO YOU WANT ARI AND GEN_**! It won't be happening peoples! Any pairing but that...and Seph. Sephiroth is off limits!

Also**_...I HAZ TUMBLR NOW_**! And a blog for Arinna and Aaron as well! **_The links are on my profile page! _**So on Arinna's blog is some small tidbits and scenes that didn't make it into the story and just random everyday stuff in the life of Arinna! Send the character questions about her life and what's going on if you want! **FREE FOR ANYONE TO QUESTION**! Same goes for my tumblr as well, so don't be shy! And while you're on my profile page, you might as well vote on the poll while you're at it!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them up if you want a quicker update and until then! TTFN! ~God Bless!~

PS- Thanks for Botoingness for the reminder! Hope you had a great one as well!


	17. Chapter 17

"Thank god." Aaron breathed as he stepped into his appointed room at the Shinra base deep within Wutai. The trip to the base was excruciatingly long, neither of which was helped by the motion sick cadet or the nosy General. When they stopped at North Corel for refueling Aaron nearly jumped off the helicopter, before it touched the ground, anxious to get away from the prying eyes of General Sephiroth. So when they had to re-board the transport Aaron thought it was best to sick next to the puking cadet. Wrong move on his part. Especially when they finally landed within Wutai and discovered that he would be bunking with said cadet.

"Two more days." He chanted. "Just two more days and I'll be back in Midgar." He breathed in and out as the cadet stepped into the shared room then winced at the annoyed look on the SOLDIER 2rd Class's face. The infantryman just sighed then moved to sit on the bed placed just a few paces away from Aaron's as he lifted up his helmet to finally breathe in some fresher air. However when both pairs of blue eyes met, Aaron nearly groaned in frustration. _Why me? Of all the people on Gaia, why me? Why am I paired with Cloud Strife? Figures I'd be stuck with him. Sis would have a field day with this. _He thought to himself as he fell back onto the bed while grabbing a pillow to muffle his aggravated moan then turned on his side to take another look at the exhausted infantryman who had already fallen asleep.

"Great." He breathed. "Cloud _'Puking'_ Strife. Just what I needed." He tossed the pillow to the edge of the bed and just laid there as his mind roamed through his conversation with the General of Shinra's SOLDIER Elite. He didn't know why, but he didn't like all the questions pointed at himself. Especially the prying questions about his sister in particular….

* * *

><p>"How old are you?" The General asked as Aaron fought the urge to squirm in his seat.<p>

"Doesn't my file list my age, sir?" Aaron bit out much to Sephiroth's chagrin and annoyance. His emerald eyes narrowed at the snaky remark then coolly replied back.

"It does. However I asked you a question, SOLDIER, and I'd like you to answer it." He said as Aaron only grunted out a reply then looked back longingly at the cadets in the far back of the helicopter, desperately wishing he had stayed behind with them instead of with the General. _Why…why…why…_

"Fourteen years, sir. I'll be fifteen within the next 7 months, _sir._"

"And your sister?"

Aaron winced at the mention of his older sibling. He really didn't want to talk about her right now. Or at all. He loved his sister, but she was the last thing he wanted to discuss with his _**boss**_ right now. He looked up at the ceiling to count the rivets while quietly muttering out '_Sixteen.'_

"I see and when is her date of birth?"

" August 25." He grudgingly mumbled out again as he continued going down the line of rivets and screws within the helicopter in hopes that the General would get the idea that he really didn't want to talk. It did the exact opposite. A silver eyebrow arched at the date then casually glanced out the window before speaking up again as the corner of his mouth twitched up in curiosity.

"Next month?"

"Yes." He bit out." Sir."

"I see. You don't see much of each other."

"No sir. My _mentor_-" Aaron spat out distastefully "-hasn't allowed us to see each other outside of myself winding up in the infirmary." He couldn't help but let the animosity seep through his voice. He resented Genesis Rhapsodos from keeping his sister away from him after he promised he wouldn't. Every time he'd ask he'd be blown off by some excuse or another; A new mission, longer training hours, she was extremely busy with housework, yada, yada and what not. _Bullcrap. _He thought to himself. _There's another motive. I just don't know what it is. _

"I suppose this upsets your sister greatly."

"I'm sure it does, sir. I wouldn't know since I haven't seen her in month!" He snapped out before crossing his arm across his chest thus trying to end the conversation. However that wasn't how Sephiroth was going to end the _chat_ and it didn't for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, sir."<p>

Aaron bolted up at the sound of the soft voice within the darkness of the shared room. The third class SOLDIER looked in the general direction of the infantryman to spot his faint azure eyes. The blond haired pre-teen looked away at the sight of the glowing Mako enhanced eyes then sighed with a nod of his head.

"I-I…I know I'm not the best travel companion. I just-" He paused with a small gesture of his hands lifting up then dropping back down to the coverlets of the bed in defeat. It was then that Aaron really wished that his sister was here instead of him. She's get him to shut up, quit pitying himself and just go to sleep. However he wasn't his sister. Nor was she here. Aaron shifted a bit in bed then sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah…just forget about it. We better get some sleep." Aaron muttered out as Cloud nodded then began to lay back down when he turned on his side once more to speak to the higher ranking authority.

"By the way, I'm Cloud." He offered trying to be friendly. He figured he might as well try to get along with his higher ups like Arinna had said. If only the blond chocobo head knew that the boy he was currently working with was Arinna's little brother. They weren't too far apart in age. Just two years. But those two years made all the difference from being an infantryman and a SOLDIER operative. Meanwhile Aaron just bit back the aggravated groan that threatened to sound from his throat and settled on a grunt of acknowledgement and a one worded reply.

"Aaron." He then turned over and tried to get back to sleep. In the blink of an eye it seemed that the firm knock at the door sounded for him to rise and shine all too early. Luckily for him the next few days would fly by in a blur and be over before he even knew it. All too simple. All too easy. In fact he didn't understand why the General had even come along. It was something routinely done, with the exception that Aaron had never gone on a mission without his mentor before. Otherwise it was relatively a cinch.

"Can't wait to return?" A cool voice sounded behind Aaron as he clambered aboard the helicopter waiting to take them back to Midgar. The urge to wince was unbearable, however the young Griffith held it back before answering his superior. How he loathed his situation.

"I'd just like to complete the mission and get back to civilization." Aaron growled out while gripping the handlebar to pull himself into the helicopter as the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge at the sensation of the General glaring at his backside. When he looked over the seats he realized that it wasn't the same helicopter. It was much smaller. However he still had the same options: Puking cadet, cheery cadet or interrogating SOLDIER General. _Third time's the charm_. He quickly sat beside the tired but chipper cadet who eagerly introduced himself and began to talk away about their mission. Aaron shifted a bit to appear as though all his attention was on the chattering cadet in case the General had planned on trying to get more information out of him. He didn't quite understand why the General was so interested in learning about his and his sister's personal life. Something was off. And he didn't like it.

Aaron continued to tune out the cadet's cheerful conversation as he strained to hear what the commotion was outside. Some of the pilots were walking about the aircraft scratching at their chins and tugging at their hair like something was wrong. Due to the helicopter's loud sounding engine and the whirring of the blades Aaron couldn't hear what they were saying, but had a hunch that all wasn't as it seemed. Nevertheless he looked over to the golden boy of the SOLDIER program to see if he sensed the distress….apparently he didn't. He was practically a statue in his seat and when the pilots climbed aboard he didn't bother to question why they had delayed for so long. Within fifteen minutes they were in the air and headed towards North Corel. Once again Aaron began to doubt his choice of seating arrangement as the cadet continued to chatter away at his patience.

Then just like before they landed in North Corel…and the same scene repeated. Everyone came out to stretch momentarily as the helicopter refueled and the pilots continued to scratch at their heads confusedly till it finally bother Aaron enough to go and ask what was wrong. Turns out that there was some extra weight on board. Something very light…but it was more weight than when they originally landed in Wutai. Aaron unsure of what to do with the information that the General seemed to not care about learning, so Aaron simply dismissed the extra weight as a fluke. Not everything was perfect. After all what was the worst that could happen? Within two hours of their stay at North Corel did they re-board the helicopter and take off once more…and the pilots were even more surprised than before. This time due to the fact that the 'extra weight' was now gone. Everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed.

Aaron had decided that his best bet was sitting next to Cloud, after all, no body could talk and puke at the same time. So he closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of Cloud bent over his helmet retching his guts out and ignoring the glares directed at him by the General. He hadn't said a single word to him since they boarded the helicopter in Wutai…Aaron's only guess was that Sephiroth knew that Aaron was onto him about something. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Just rest his eyes…but there was a tiny nagging at the back of his mind that told him to wake up. And he was glad he did. His azure-brown tinted eyes fluttered open at the sound of the loud shouts and commotion. He bolted up and looked to the General to see what was the matter when he noticed that Sephiroth was at the front with the pilots and from the sounds of it, things weren't going well. He's eyes narrowed at the sight then looked back to the more chipper cadet sitting at the very back of the helicopter. He didn't even have to say anything when the dark haired cadet began to blab at what was the problem.

"We're having communication problems with the oncoming Gelnika air craft. They're in our flight trajectory and we can't seem to warn them. What's worse is that it seems like the pilots can't get control of the helicopter." The cadet continued as Aaron listen patiently while wincing at the continuous vomiting and moaning from Cloud, who's situation didn't help the other. "Its strange because the copter is still in the air…but they can't control it! Like its being remote controlled or something!"

"I see. Both of you stay where you are. I'm going up to see what else is the problem." Aaron ordered as both nodded then he quickly undid his straps before clambering forwards at Sephiroth's backside. He didn't know whether his 'ahem' would be heard or a tap on the shoulder would be appropriate for addressing a superior…nevertheless a general. Luckily he didn't have to do either as Sephiroth had simultaneously turned around to see Aaron's wary gaze. His emerald eyes narrowed then glazed over as he looked over to the other two cadets under his supervision. _I don't like that look._ Aaron thought to himself as he moved to take his seat again having a hunch that he was going to address the entire crew. _Its like he's checking to see how many are in here…or how bad the damage is going to be._

"Brace yourselves, it seems-" Was all he was able to say before the sound of screeching metal and the feel of the entire world being spun all around them began to set panic within all of them. Aaron suddenly regretted not strapping into his seat as he was jostled and thrown about within the helicopter. The feel of weightlessness set in momentarily before gravity finally decided to play its hand in Aaron's fall. He slammed onto the ground with a loud crack and groan of pain. His eyes blinked open once more as he realized he wasn't within the helicopter anymore. It looked like…another aircraft.

_It must be…what did that cadet call it? Gelnika? _He mused to himself as he began to pick himself off the ground and survey his surroundings. His eyes widened at the sight of the crumpled looking helicopter seemingly in flames. _The cadets!_ His mind raced at the thought of them dying…_Cloud! Aw, crap. Sis is gonna kill me if I let him die on my watch!_ was all Aaron thought before he sprang into action and dashed into the remains of the fallen aircraft while maintaining his balance because with every step he took the entire ship wobbled and swayed.

"Cloud!" Aaron shouted as he kicked away the helicopter door. "Cloud! Answer me, damn it!" He called again and again when he finally heard the weak cry for help. Teeth gritted, face coated in sweat, and body aching from the heat he continued down the row of seats till he saw the chocobo head trapped underneath the seat while still managing to be strapped.

"_Help_." He called out hoarsely as Aaron's jaw set at the sight before him. For once again he was grateful for the mako enhancements. All he'd have to do was rip the trembling cadet out of the chair…or so he thought. He tried to do so, but found that his strength wasn't what he saw from Genesis or Sephiroth. It wasn't even a fourth of what they had which damped his chances of saving the Nibelheim native.

"Aaron! Aaron! Where are you!" Another voice called out as Aaron bit back the angry snarl of unrelenting straps. He knew that voice. Sephiroth.

"I'm in here! Cloud's stuck!" Aaron shouted to his superior who had yet to appear in his line of vision.

"Get out of there now, SOLDIER! The craft can explode at any moment-" Sephiroth's voice continued to shout at him from the outside as Aaron let out a growl of rage. _Why isn't he coming to help me! He's not actually-_

"No, sir!" Aaron snarled out as he continued to kick at the straps holding Cloud down then landed a swift punch at the main connection between the seat and the helicopter.

"That's an order, Aaron! Get out of there before I have to go in and drag out myself ." Even within the lapping flames did a chill run down Aaron's spine at the sound of Sephiroth's threat, however even then he continued to ignore the order.

"Not happening! I'm not leaving without Cloud!" He snarled out again. "If you want me out then help me get him-OUT!" He shouted out before finally the loud crack sounded as Cloud fell to his knees finally freed from his seat. In the blink of an eye, Aaron had Cloud's arm wrapped around his neck and dragging him out of the wreckage and towards the furious General who's attentions weren't directed at them nor at the aflame helicopter, just solely on the men that were now running about the Gelnika in a flurry. Aaron gasped out before lowering himself and Cloud onto the ground away from the possibility of being trampled by the crew of the Gelnika . His arms and legs were shaking underneath all the stress and extra weight brought on by Cloud. _Damn you, Cloud. If my sister didn't like you so much in Advent Children then I wouldn't have thought twice about leaving your sorry chocobo butt behind!_ Aaron glowered silently then his mind turned over to Sephiroth. _Some hero! He wouldn't even come in after us! Its no wonder he turned into the villain so easily. He's off his Jenova rocker!_

With the General on his mind he once again looked towards the silver haired SOLDIER who was now storming in his direction. Just the feel of the jade orbs glaring into his exhausted body made him feel all the more weaker and more….defenseless. _He could take a swing at me for not listening to him and I wouldn't be able to lift a finger in my defense. Bam! Just like that and Arinna's stuck here on that game-forsaken-world. _It was then that Lady luck had put her hand upon the brave Third Class as Sephiroth approached the two gasping teens. To say he was furious was an understatement. Aaron disobeyed orders, talked back to his superior-

…_.and selflessly saved a life_. Sephiroth grudgingly admitted within his subconscious. He had thought that the newest addition to SOLDIER would instantly take his orders of leaving the cadet. Not that he liked leaving men behind…but if rescuing that one cadet put the rest of the mission in jeopardy then he wasn't worth the cost. And so he ordered for Aaron to pull back. The crash-landing within the Gelnika wasn't at all that pretty nor smooth. But it was in fact was the best thing that had happened within the last five minutes or so…because the Gelnika was on a crash course into the ocean. The only reason why they hadn't hit the water yet was because the pilots of the Gelnika had been able to get control of their ship after the crash and were able to slow the decent…_somewhat_. _It still won't be enough…Men will die on this ship, because of a simple mishap on our part._ Sephiroth growled at himself as he dropped down to one knee in front of the blond haired cadet to look over his wounds. He was somewhat pleased to see that it was merely burns…until he saw the ghastly sight of his ankle. It appeared to be broken and with the long gash along his leg it would take months of recovery…_however any chance of him entering the SOLDIER program no longer an option._

"What is the extent of your injuries, SOLDIER?" Sephiroth said as Aaron sat up with a low groan then shook his head at the idea of simply replying that his body hurt like hades, but instead he just took a deep breath, winced at the sharp pain on his lower abdomen then addressed his superior.

"Bruising sir and minor burns. I just need to catch my breath." He grunted out quietly as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed then straightened up. His emerald eyes wandered across the interior of the cargo hold within the Gelnika. The dead were laying across the floors, people scattered about trying to figure out the best way to escape death's inevitable clutches.

"Since you're so intent on rescuing Cadet Strife then you'll be his escort onto safety. Keep a close watch for relief transports. If I do not arrive back within five minutes, you're both under orders to jump." The General snapped out at the two boys then turned on his heel to leave the cadet and SOLDIER to their own . "That's an order, Griffith! You'll be seeing me if I find that you didn't obey my orders once again."

Aaron winced at the sound of the harsh tones within Sephiroth's voice. _Yep. I'm not pissing him off…still, I don't understand why he didn't come after us. Strange. _The SOLDIER Third Class then leaned forward to look over the cadet's wound since Sephiroth hadn't said a word about Cloud's condition. The corners of the young Griffith's eyes tightened at the sight of the bloody and swollen ankle. It made him want to puke at the sight, the irony of it all would embarrass him beyond no end.

"Is…is it bad, A-Aaron?" The blond moaned as he kept his eyes crammed shut from the bright over head lights within the cargo bay.

"Bad? Nah, you'll make it." Aaron said fighting the crack in his voice. _No use getting him worked up. _With that said he quickly climbed to his feet fighting to ignore the dizzy spell that threatened to knock him back down on his rump, he rolled his shoulders, kicked his legs back and forth briefly before glancing around him once more. Seeing that his general area was clear he reached back to lift up his sword and give it a few practice swings of its own as Angeal's advice rang through his ears about constant practice. However when he glimpsed at the blade he had to bite back the curse that threatened to fall upon his lips. The blade of his Shinra issued sword was melted down barely stopping a few inches before it reached the guard. A snarl of frustration escaped his lips as he flung the useless sword into the rising mess spilt containers surrounding the crash site, before turning to enter the rest of the Gelnika. When Cloud called out for him, asking where he was headed, Aaron simply waved him off with a low growl.

"I'm getting _another _sword."

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Sorry, but Aerith won't be appearing for a very long long time...if ever. And so now you have more Aaron! The next chapter will be more of him then a little peek into Arinna's week with Angeal! Don't forget that Arinna has her own Tumblr! Check it out for bits and pieces! Please keep up all the awesome reviews!<p>

**Saturday101-** Sound of music reference? Ah, no. Mind divulging on that part?

~God Bless!~


	18. Chapter 18

Arinna wasn't sure what was the best part. Staying with _the_ Angeal Hewley or the fact that he let her have much more freedom than Genesis ever did. While she couldn't quite leave the Shinra building yet just having and knowing you have the simple freedom to walk around was pure and utter bliss. She couldn't thank him enough for the simple gesture and for actually allowing one of his biggest fans stay with him for the week while Genesis was gone. Although she had to admit the first two days or so were the most embarrassing for her with continuous stuttering and her incapability of just relaxing in his apartment. She couldn't imagine ever breaking or using any of his things. Just being in his home made her head spin. However after a visit by a certain Second Class puppy was she finally able to settle into her new residence and be a bit more relaxed around Angeal. But just a little.

The funny thing about freedom was that if you've never really had it before then you have no idea what to do with it. Such was Arinna's case. She could go anywhere (that wasn't restricted or top secret) within the Shinra building, but she had no one to visit or talk to. Zack was training and off on his own missions here and there, and Angeal was busy with the war with Wutai, while Sephiroth-Well, she certainly wasn't going to go see him. Not after that first and hopefully _last _encounter. That was also another reason why she feared meandering about the building, simply the possibility of running into him scared her enough to stay in the apartment. He scared her to death. She had always admired him for the hero that he was in Crisis Core, but seeing him in person was an entirely different story.

Sadly what she didn't know was that the General wasn't even in Midgar, or the continent for that matter. In the least she did brave the outdoors to go visit Gwen, the young-soon-to-be mother from accounting. The two had quickly become friends in the short span of days after Arinna's visits and soon made plans to eat together at the cafeteria while both women discussed baby names and simple everyday life. Arinna wanted to know more about Midgar while Gwen wanted to know what it was like working with SOLDIER First Class operatives. It was a fair trade and both enjoyed each other's company, at one time by total luck or so Arinna assumed, Zack had even joined in on one of their lunches.

Zackariah Fair had also been a major factor on why she'd venture out to see Gwen, even on the slightest chance that she could run into him was completely worth it. Arinna had always known that Zack was friendly and personable, but not like how he was to her. Sweet, kind and always trying to make her laugh.

_Even if the world falls apart, Zack will be the only one to make a joke about it all._ She thought to herself as she grabbed her only purse and slung it over her shoulder. It was one of those days that she would make point to get out and see Gwen. She had been telling the teenager that it was getting closer to her due date and Arinna wanted to make the young mother as comfortable as she possibly could. With permission from Angeal, Arinna had baked up a dozen or so cookies to take to the woman from accounting and was about to take them down to her. With a container in one hand and her bag slung over her shoulder, she reached out and pulled open the door to see someone standing there about to knock.

Arinna's fingers suddenly clenched around the plastic container as she recognized the uniform, but not the person. A Turk. She had short black bob, golden liquid pools for eyes and rather pale skin. The younger of the two yelped and tried to close the door with a slam when the other merely stuck her foot out before it could shut in her face.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kidnap you." She said coolly as Arinna took another step back confusedly. "I'm Mika of the Turks. Although I'm sure you've guessed that already." The Turkette continued as Arinna quietly nodded then glanced behind the Turk in hopes that Angeal or Zack had decided to pop in on her unexpectedly, sadly neither dark haired SOLDIER was there.

"Its okay, Arinna." She said as the young girl's eyes snapped up to the dark haired Turk. "I'm just here to give this to you. Peace offering." Arinna blinked as the older teen handed her a small messenger bag then slowly reached out to take it. Confused at what could possibly be inside, she quickly opened up the flap to discover-

"This is my stuff." She said quietly realizing that some of the knick-knacks that were in her pockets when she first arrived were sitting neatly in the bag. A Crisis Core Buster sword keychain, a tube of her favorite lipstick, cell phone, and lastly a silver chain necklace with a diamond inset missing the diamond. The young Griffith looked up at the Turkette who was simply smirking at the elated look rising on Arinna's features. What she wasn't expecting was to be tackled hug-style by the young girl as she jumped up and down and repeatedly thanked her.

"I had completely forgotten about this stuff!" Arinna said glee fully as she looked back down at the things and up once more to the surprised Turk. "Thank you so much!"

"Consider it a compensation for the hard time we've been giving you." Mika said quietly knowing the actual reason behind the return of the objects and it wasn't a good one. "Gesture of goodwill. We're backing off."

"Wow." Arinna said brow furrowing at the suddenness of it all. She got her things back and they were going to give her space? Something seemed a bit off, but at the moment she was just glad for the little things. "Thank you so much."

"Sure." Mika said then almost in the blink of an eye she was gone and left Arinna standing at the doorway dumbstruck by it all. Arinna's mouth twisted up a bit then sighed closing the door before going back to the kitchen to sort through her things. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the necklace for once glad that the diamond was gone because that meant-

"I finally have a place to put that ice materia Zack gave me!" She cried out in glee when the pale blue materia fit perfectly inside the inset. She quickly placed it around her neck, clipped on the keychain to her purse, slipped her phone inside which remarkably still had service of some sort. _I'll just input the guys numbers when I get back._ She thought before stepping out once again.

Arinna was met with a happy surprise when she first got to the elevator and saw that the woman she was going to visit was already inside. Hugs were exchanged and cookies were offered before discussing what they wanted to do for lunch. However they had reached another floor and another familiar face stepped into the transport.

"Angeal this is Gwen!" Arinna chirped out once the First Class was within the elevator and it started down again. "Gwen this is Angeal Hewley! He's the one I'm staying with till Genesis gets back."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gwen and congratulations on your child." Angeal said warmly as he held out his hand to shake with Gwen's when the dark haired woman just sucked in a breath and stared at the hand before looking to Arinna blankly for a few moments before the wave of emotion swept through. At first Arinna was a bit offended that Gwen had yet to respond to Angeal's outstretched hand and lack of reply. She had been dying to introduce the two knowing they'd hit it off well and might even strike up a casual friendship…or at least she had hoped. Then it hit her.

There was liquid on the floor.

Gwen started gasping for breath as her hands grasped at her abdomen.

"The baby!" Gwen whispered out hoarsely as Arinna's heart nearly stopped. "M-my water…j-just broke."

"O-oh! Oh! We're almost to the ground floor and I'll help you get the to hospital!" Arinna yelped out as she hurried to Gwen's side to take her hand while Angeal blinked in confusion then looked at the two women worriedly.

"How far along are you-" He was answered by a moan of pain and the sight of Gwen sinking to the floor. He apparently got his answer as he crouched down beside her while Arinna did the same. The teenager reached up to Gwen's forehead to gently brush away the sweat slicked hair as another pained groan sounded from the soon-to-be-mother. Arinna glanced up to the Floor counter to see where exactly they were, level thirty, only to see the lights flicker and the sound of screetching echoed through the air as the elevator suddenly jostled and came to a halt.

"No. No. No. Not now! Not now!" Arinna began to panic as she leapt up and began to mash at the buttons and the call box, but found everything was cut off and dead. They were trapped and the baby didn't seem to want to wait till they got to the hospital.

"We're stuck." Arinna whispered in complete shock and utter fear as she watched Gwen struggle with the pain and the idea that they were trapped in an elevator with a baby on the way.

"It'll be okay." Angeal soothed then tried to hide the wince at the particularly loud cry from Gwen. "This is one of the frequented elevators. Someone is bound to notice that its not working and call for help."

"But Gwen needs help _now!_" Arinna hissed unable to stop herself from snapping at the SOLDIER First as she dropped down to her knees and sat beside Gwen gently taking her hand. The teenager had no clue what to do. Back on earth she had wanted to be a neonatal nurse, but she didn't know the first thing about delivering a baby, the entire expanse of her knowledge was from birthing TV shows.

"Its coming." Gwen gasped out. "I can't….Its…" Arinna felt her face pale at the information then sucked in a breath. The baby would wait for no man or woman or better yet a fully equipped hospital. Instantly Arinna moved to Gwen's feet and began to remove the obstructions for the baby to get out while calling out instructions to Angeal. If it was any other time or if the situation wasn't so dire she would have turned a bright shade of red when she ordered Angeal to take his shirt off and sit beside Gwen. Angeal was also a bit surprised by the sudden look of determination the teenager had in her eyes and the quick to the point instructions she gave out. No more stammering. No more flushed checks or darting eyes. He fought back the smile at the sight of the determined young woman then did as he was ordered passing her his shirt only for her to toss it to the side.

"Breathe in and out, Gwen. Quick breaths." Arinna called out as she tried to guess for far she was dilated but due to her inexperience she had no clue. Then she saw it. The tiniest foot she had ever seen. It was also the worst thing she could have ever seen during a birth.

"Oh no." Arinna breathed. "We gotta get him out. That's not-"

"What is it?" Angeal asked almost wincing from the tight grip Gwen had on his hand. He had a remarkably high tolerance for pain, but this was just about incredible strength for the tiny woman beside him.

"Foot first. Not head. Not good sign." Arinna growled as she reached forward to push down on Gwen's abdomen. "Its head should be first. Not feet. Come on, Gwen."

Arinna wasn't sure how exactly she could just ignore the blood and liquids or the fact that her hands was covered in it all before Angeal's watching eyes. All she could focus on was that the baby was in danger and she wasn't about to let that child die or suffer. She didn't want a repeat of her littlest brother. Not again. For a split second her mind wandered to that conversation with Sephiroth. When she had explained that entire situation to him. The terrible ache in her heart and the pain of seeing her parents tortured with the loss. _No. Not Gwen. I'm not gonna let that happen._ Then she saw the second foot and the final opportunity as she grasped both feet and pulled.

A loud cry sounded through the elevator along with exhausted gasps for breath and relief. Arinna sighed falling back against the wall with the crying newborn in her arms. She sucked in a breath then looked over the child with a smile. "You've got a boy, Gwen. A beautiful boy."

"Thank heavens." Gwen panted out then held out her arms for the child while Arinna shook her head.

"The umbilical cord needs to be cut first-"

"I think I can help with that." Angeal said prying his hand away from Gwen as he reached back for his standard Shinra issued sword. Instantly Gwen's eyes widened at the sight then looked to Arinna with utter fear dancing across her emerald eyes.

"Its okay. Its okay." Arinna soothed scooting closer to the new mother. "I trust Angeal with my life and he's an experienced swordsman. Nothing's going to happen. It'll only be a few seconds. He'll be fine."

Gwen simply nodded then watched as Angeal quickly cut through the flimsy cord and Arinna tying it off, wrapping the baby in Angeal's shirt before finally passing the squalling baby to its mother. Gwen cradled the infant to her chest as she gently kissed his forehead, fingers, toes making sure he came with everything piece of him he needed.

"Thank you." She rasped out as tears flooded her eyes while looking down at the child in her arms. Arinna just sighed happily then leaned against the elevator walls feeling exhausted when she really hadn't done very much. She just felt tired. Content. But a little sleepy. She knew better than to fall asleep so she moved as close to Gwen as she possibly could and reached across to gently touch the baby while beaming ear to ear.

"Hi, little guy." Arinna cooed as she watched the little baby calm down and curl up against his mother. _Welcome to the world_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours later<strong>_

Arinna sat in the waiting room within the Maternity ward of the Midgar Memorial Hospital. She had cleaned herself up within the bathroom of said hospital and now waited to hear official word that both mother and child were completely safe and healthy. She couldn't help but grip the seat as worries began to flood through her mind. _What if I did something wrong? What if I got it wrong and it was supposed to be feet first? Did we cut the cord too close or too far? Was it too much blood? Is the baby going-_

"Its alright, Arinna." Her chocolate eyes looked up to see deep azure orbs looking down at her.

"Any word?" She asked Angeal as he nodded and sat down beside her. He reached over and gently uncurled her fingers from arm rest with a light hearted chuckle and simply held her hand in his own.

"They're going to be just fine, Arinna." He soothed. " You did amazing. If it was anyone else I don't think it could have gone as well as it did."

"Not unless he was doctor." She mumbled under her breath earning more laughter from Angeal before he leaned over and gently squeezed her trembling hand. He could almost feel the waves of stress rolling off Arinna's shoulders, nevertheless see the tension and the impeccably strong grip she had on the armrest.

"Both mother and child are doing well. They want to see us now." He said standing up and pulling her along as well. Arinna sighed with a rather solemn nod and followed after him not even noticing that he hadn't let go of her hand as they walked down the corridors. Arinna silently glanced up at him a bit glad that someone at the hospital was willing to lend him a shirt after Angeal gave up his own for the baby.

After a tentative knock from Arinna and a soft 'come in' sounded, both people were standing by Gwen's bed and looking over the mother and infant. Arinna couldn't help but let out another sigh of relief as she saw the baby was pink and healthy while Gwen seemed much more settled and glowing in pride of her son.

"How are you doing, Gwen?" Angeal asked first as she looked up at him with a warm smile then quietly answered.

"As good as any woman who's had a child in an elevator, sir." She replied with a laugh then glanced over to Arinna easily seeing that the teenager was anxious to hold the mewling infant. Without another word she passed the newborn into Arinna's arms and watched as the wiggly baby suddenly quieted and fell asleep. The dark haired teenager frowned at the sight then shook her head.

"God, I hate that. Whenever I hold babies they always fall asleep!" She grumbled but found herself smiling at the sight of the peaceful child in her arms then realized something.

"What's his name? I know your husband must be so happy he got his boy." Arinna questioned as she gently stroked the infant's cheek then looked up to the beaming mother who in turn looked up to Angeal and back to Arinna.

"We're naming him after the both of you."

"What?"

"Excuse me!" Both Arinna and Angeal yelped at the answer then looked over to the mother both wondering if she had gotten too much medication. Then Gwen laughed at the silly expressions from the two then looked over at the sleeping baby in Arinna's arms.

"His name is Arial. His first three letters are from your name, Arinna." Gwen explained sending the young teenager a warm smile then looked up to the SOLDIER First Class with a light nod. "And the last two letters of your name Angeal. _Ari _and _Al_. _**Arial**_."

"_Oh._" Arinna breathed then a sudden giddiness overwhelmed her as she cuddled the tiny boy. " Hi there, Arial." It was then that Arinna realized she had been hogging Arial the entire time, so with a slow rise up she crossed the room then held out the baby to the incredibly large stoic man who blinked in return. "Here! It's your turn to hold him."

She silently mourned the loss of the baby in her arms, but felt her insides turn to goo once she saw how adorable and uncomfortable the SOLDIER First looked holding the fragile newborn in his arms. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at the awkward position he had the child in and right before Gwen could mention something Arinna had already leapt in.

"Here move your arm a bit." She said trying to adjust his arms as he stiffly cradled the baby. "Loosen your hold on him a little. He'll wiggle but I don't think he'll move that much so you don't need a death grip on him-yeah, like that!" She continued moving his arms about and shifting the baby ever so slightly so he was in a more comfortable position till Arinna was leaning against Angeal's chest to reach across to the infant. Gwen couldn't help but smile at the two. She could see that Arinna was trying her darnedest to get Angeal to loosen up his hold on the child, but Angeal was desperate not to drop or injure the hours old child. Gwen didn't know if they could see it or not, but they made a cute, if not awkward, couple. _But they'd work. She might be one of the only ones to get him to loosen up._

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time Arinna and Angeal had headed home, once the young teenager was sure that Gwen and Arial would be absolutely fine and returned home tomorrow morning. To say the least Arinna was physically and a bit emotionally exhausted. So much so she hadn't even realized that she had been leaning against Angeal's arm till he had suddenly grabbed her shoulder to keep the teenager from falling face first.<p>

"S-Sorry. Sorry." She mumbled out continuing along side him after he had released her shoulder. He gave her a quick look then tilted his head concerned for her safety.

"Arinna?"

"Y-Yes, Angeal?" She stammered out forcing back a yawn then looked up at him blearily. A thousand thoughts were running through her head. Dinner. Bed. Aaron. Genesis. Shower. Sleep. Most importantly sleep. A bed with cool sheets and soft cloud like pillows. _Mmm. Cloud. I wonder how he's doin? I need to check in on him_. She mused then realized that Angeal had been talking the entire time her mind wandered.

"-carry you?"

She blinked up at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"I said it might be best if I carry you back. You can't even stand up straight, Arinna." He repeated soothingly as his fingers gently curled around her hand, tugging her closer to him till she stumbled against him in her half-stupor.

"I'm-I'm alright. Really." She yawned barely pushing away from him, but only moved an inch and a half due to his firm grip on her hand. He shook his head at her and gently pulled her closer to him again. At the pace they were going it would take a week to get back to the Shirna building, not including the several saves Angeal had to make to keep the teenager from toppling over.

"No, you're not. It'll be quicker if I just carry you." He said again as she feverently shook her head 'no' much to the Hewley's disappointment. Its not that he particularly wanted to carry the teenage girl, but he would like to get back to Shinra sometime _today_.

"Angeal, I'm f-fine really-" Arinna mumbled out again reaching up to rub her eyes when the ground suddenly disappeared and her vision was suddenly the sky above them. She blinked then glanced around her to figure out what exactly happened when she realized that everything was suddenly much higher and strangely warm. Looking up she saw deep blue eyes looking down at her as a warm half-smile darted across his lips. Arinna blinked again then began to squirm when she realized what had happened. Suddenly she wasn't quite so sleepy anymore.

"Angeal, I'm fine really! I promise!" She said pushing against his chest for him to put her down as embarrassment began to overwhelm the dark haired teenager. " I swear! I won't fall over and I'm not even sleepy anymore!"

"Arinna it'll only be for a few minutes." He said reassuringly about to start walking when another voice suddenly spoke up.

"I should hope so, because I'm not sure I like how you're handling her." A cool voice spoke up which Arinna instantly recognized. Her head twisted to the side to look behind Angeal to see toussled blond hair and bright icy blue eyes that belonged to none other than-

"Ruf- Rue!" Arinna yelped out nearly forgetting his alias and flushing even worse than before as he smirked at the funny sight of her in the SOLDIER'S arms.

"I thought I had heard you so naturally I came running over." He chuckled then looked to Angeal with a cutting smile. "Would be so kind as to putting her down?"

Angeal' azure orbs narrowed at the sight of the president' son, but nevertheless he complied with the question. What he couldn't understand was how Arinna could have possibly met Rufus Shinra and call him Rue. He placed the girl onto the ground in front of him as her cheeks flushed brighter than Genesis's signature coat and hair. She reached up to tuck a dark strand behind her ear and then look at the young Shinra.

"Rue. What are you doing around here?" She asked as he tilted his head then shrugged.

"Can't I go for a walk like everyone else?"

"O-Of course, but…I didn't think you were the type." Arinna stammered out when she realized his sapphire orbs were completely focused on her and her alone.

"Not usually, but today seemed like a good day for one. Care to join me?" He asked as his hand was outstretched towards her and she gaped in surprise then began to frown and shake her head.

"I'd love to Rue, but I'm not even supposed to be out of the Shinra building without Genesis or Angeal. We're on our way back from the hospital, a close friend of mine had a baby and um…things got a bit chaotic." She explained then glanced up to Angeal who watched the two teenagers talk and mingle. He reached up to run his fingers through his dark strands then sighed.

"I suppose it would be alright if the two of you walked around for a awhile. I'm sure none of you will be getting into any trouble." Angeal said quietly casting a stern glance towards the young Shirna then looked down to Arinna. He didn't know what to make of all this, but if she was comfortable with it then-

"However I do expect her back by eleven P.M. She's still on probation." Angeal finished firmly. When things intertwined or so much as brushed with anything to do with Shinra things got messy.

"Oh of _course, _Mr. Hewley, sir." Rufus soothed as his arm wrapped around Arinna's before he began to tug her away from Angeal, who was still fixing a stern glare at the young executive. Arinna was wincing the entire time. She couldn't help but notice the tension between both men. Angeal looked a bit…like an over protective father the way he spoke with Rufus, who in turn acted like the all too sweet boyfriend.

"I'll try to make it back before its gets too late. I promise!" Arinna called out as Rufus continued to drag her forward leaving her shouting out to the SOLDIER First who didn't look at all pleased with the situation and was prepared to stay up half the night in getting her to explain her relationship with Rufus Shirna and even willing to scour the city if the young woman didn't return by curfew.

* * *

><p>Woot! Finally another chapter! Busy! Busy!<p>

Okay about the whole confusion with the poll. My reasoning isn't sound, but are most writers? Anyways. I said no to Genesis and Arinna because I couldn't imagine it at that time...I've been swayed. But my reason for putting Genesis in the poll was because I wanted to see if people really did want to put Arinna with him...I've gotten my answer.

So in other words! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them up! ~God Bless!~


	19. Chapter 19

The Gelnika was in a state of chaos. Aaron didn't bother with the pleasantries or manners as he brushed past people and searched through rooms and corridors for some type of weapon or at least some information on their crash course. Grumbling under his breath he peered into another room to find it completely desolate with the exception of crates and barrels. Seeing nothing that caught his interest or had any importance to him he moved on to the next and the next room.

Then he realized something. The lack of people running past him. It was suddenly very quiet except the whistling air rushing past the air craft, the rhythmic pattern of his own breath, and footsteps. Eyes narrowing he turned back around, empty handed and on edge with the silence. On his way back he glanced down every corridor, hall and room to find nothing. No body. Everyone was gone. Sucking in a breath he hurried back to the cargo bay to find Cloud pathetically struggling to get up. Sky blue eyes met with the darker-mako blue ones worriedly then glanced around him with a shaky breath.

"Everyone just left all of a sudden! Something about dropping. I was coming to try and find you, sir, but my ankle-" Cloud sputtered out as Aaron swore under his breath while walking over to the injured cadet.

"I noticed." The SOLDIER Third Class said dryly before swinging Cloud's arm around his shoulder. "Lets move. There must be a drop off door around here." Aaron grumbled figuring now was as good as time as any to jump from a crashing plane. The only reason he stuck around was because he figured Sephiroth might need help with something, _anything _at all. Unlike the rest of the world, Aaron didn't hold General Sephiroth on the pedestal he was perched upon. He was human just like the rest of us, he wasn't infallible and could die if something bad enough happens.

The two boys made it halfway across the room when the sound of screeching metal echoed all around them. Aaron stopped as his ears rang from the insanely loud noise. Grimacing he forced himself to look around for the cause of the sound…it was then he saw the dented metal walls. Several of them decorated the Gelnika then came another thump followed by the sound of groaning metal before falling silent. It stayed that way for a few minutes longer till Aaron finally decided it was time to go…quickly. He took two steps to the exit when something large crashed into the cargo hold of the ship and it wasn't another helicopter.

"God damnit." Aaron swore as he shrugged Cloud off his shoulders and reached back for his sword. Another growl of frustration sounded from the SOLDIER when he realized he didn't have his sword anymore. The creature let out a roar before striking forward to attack the SOLDIER and cadet. With barely a seconds notice Aaron dodged to the side snatching up Cloud's arm as he went to drag the cadet out of harms way.

"Stay against the wall!" Aaron shouted to Cloud as the SOLDIER hoped to distract the monster away from the injured cadet to let the boy go get help. "Go find somebody to help if not General Sephiroth!"

Aaron spared a minute glance over to Cloud to make sure the kid got out of harms way when the serpent attacked lashing its tail at the SOLDIER Third and sending him hurtling into the wall. Dizzied, Aaron stumbled back onto his feet as sharp pains stabbed at his spine and arms. Biting back a string of curses he grabbed the closest thing to him to serve as a weapon- a metal piece of broken railing. It wasn't much, but it would work for now until help arrived…if it ever arrived.

It had felt like hours had gone by as the teenager continued to duel with the serpent. On and on he was hit with Aqualung attacks and he'd continue to rebound back and give more power to his hits but found no avail to his strategy. Huffing the dark strands of hair out of his eyes he glared at the snake hissing and almost taunting him from above. _Stupid snake! _Aaron thought. _Its like the dumb thing is gloating that I can't beat it! _Then like a slap to the face did realization strike and he had a plan. He had been going over aerial attacks with Genesis for the last two weeks or so.

"About time your crappy teaching paid off, Genesis." Aaron snarled out as he ran to the side and swung himself up and onto the second level railing of the room, quickly re-adjusting his grasp on the broken rod and attacking again from different angles and areas. He could see the difference as he pushed off from the back of the serpent once more, barely skimming the teeth of the snake across his leg while he preformed one of Genesis's signature moves. Breathing hard he landed on the platform once more only to collapse down onto one leg as his body continued to tremble from the exertion. Before he could have blinked the Serpent's tail had whipped out towards the SOLDIER slamming him into the wall once more and continued by swooping up the teenager. The blue scaled tail had wound itself around Aaron's ribcage applying pressure against his Mako-enhanced body till the loud sound of a crack echoed in the room followed by a cry of agony.

The dark haired boy struggled to escape from the tail's clutches, but when he had been slammed into the wall for the umpteenth time did he drop his weapon and was now defenseless as the sound of his ribs shattering took over all his thoughts. Pain wracked through his very core as breathing was becoming more and more unbearable, and with that lack of oxygen did his body begin to shut down as his vision began to fade to an ebony abyss…

* * *

><p>Arinna was truly enjoying herself…if she didn't concentrate on how exhausted she was. Rue had apparently noticed her lack of energy and decided that a nice cool dark theater was a perfect place to take her to rest and chat during the performance. A part of Arinna's mind reminded her that they were just friends-<em> So why does this feel like date?<em> She pondered as her eyes wandered over the performers below their box-office seats. Rue had so convincingly made it seem like they had snuck into the theater without paying, but Arinna just knew that certain eyes were watching their every move. What she wanted to know was who…and when she could go home.

Had things been different and she hadn't delivered a baby just hours ago then she'd be more than thrilled to be taken to a theater to see a production. But she did and she was tired. Stifling a yawn Arinna leaned against the young man's shoulder unthinkingly wanting nothing more than to just fall asleep right then and there. She even ignored the seemingly obvious fake-yawn-arm stretch that Rufus had pulled to place his arm around her shoulder. The urge to giggle at the silly motion was overcome by another half-yawn as she struggled to pay attention to the play. Then the phone rang just in time to momentarily snap Arinna out of her drowsy state and focus on where she was and who she was with. Muttering under his breath Rufus hissed a 'what?' into his PHS before listening to the voice on the other line. Arinna tried to pay attention to the play and give Rue his privacy during his call, but that undeniable urge to listen in was overwhelmingly strong. Luckily for the torn girl, he simply nodded with a quiet 'I understand' before hanging up and looking to the Arinna with a furrowed look on his face.

"What is it?" Arinna asked hoping nothing was wrong or that he was being called back to Shinra HQ. He sighed shaking his head before looking out to the performers below.

"Ah. Nothing." He said then shrugged. "My…Mother called to tell me about some breaking news. For some odd reason she thinks I should be aware of what's always going on."

"Oh? Well it must be really important if she called." Arinna offered helpfully while doubting that it really was his mother. Once again it left Arinna in a hard place. She just knew with all her being that Rufus Shinra didn't have a mother…or at least contact her often. And for her to call him? Even more odd. There was a select personnel that would ever call Rufus and that would be the Turks.

"Hmmm, yeah." He mumbled out looking almost…upset. The couple sat in their seats for a while longer allowing the silence to draw close that curtain of topic when Rufus finally shook his head and turned to Arinna. "I was told that a SOLDIER Third class was just flown in via helicopter an hour ago. Its rumored that General Sephiroth was in the aircraft as well. They say the SOLDIER might not survive."

Arinna blinked then sucked in a breath at the information. Aaron was a Third Class. Aaron was supposed to return around lunch time today. Genesis had even mentioned something about the General being assigned to that mission. Arinna sat there stunned for a moment then in the blink of an eye she was half way down the hallway with Rufus on her tail. "Arinna wait!"

"I can't! That Third class is my brother I've gotta go! I'm sorry!" She shouted back to him as she flung open the back door and raced down the steps of LOVELESS Avenue and back towards the Shinra building. She had reached the front entrance when Rufus had caught up to her, roughly yanking back down on her arm earning a yelp of surprise from the girl. Her heart was thrashing in her chest as she struggled to escape from his grasp.

"Please! I'm sorry, but I have to go see if its him!" She pleaded trying to peel his hand away from her arm when he grasped her other arm and held her still for a few moments.

"Just listen to me, Arinna." He said bitingly. " A _friend_ of mine swiped a keycard from one of the higher-ups. I want you to have it. The SOLDIER infirmary is on the 50th floor. This will unlock any door in the building." He said releasing one of her arms to reach into his pocket and withdraw a plastic card before pressing it into the palm of her hand. She could barely breathe at the kind gesture and the feeling of his cool fingers curling her own over the card firmly as both her hands were cradled within his.

"Go." He said simply. " See your brother. I wanna hear the details afterwards."

"Thank you, Rue." She breathed as his fingers released hers when he took a step back. She had turned halfway around when a sudden urge overcame the young woman and she whirled back around to throw her arms around Rufus. She held onto him for a moment before tip-toeing up and lightly pecking him on the cheek. With that done she ran into the building leaving a certain Shinra feeling better about losing his only keycard and facing Tseng's scolding for giving it away so recklessly.

* * *

><p>Arinna knew exactly which elevator to take. There was one elevator in Final Fantasy VII that had stuck out to her and she knew that it was the fastest and the most secure in the building. Granted it was also the most scenic, but she couldn't have cared if Midgar was burning to the ground. All that her mind could focus on was that her brother was hurt and possibly dying without her by his side. Within three minutes she was 50 stories into the air and stepping out of the glass elevator and into a brightly lit hallway.<p>

She frowned at the odd location. It was just a single long hallway with no doors or entries except the single door on the opposite end of the hall. Anxious to get out, she walked down said corridor before finally breaking out into a run as panic began to overwhelm her from the quiet and utter lack of emotion within the hallway. Franticly she flung open the door and found herself in a normal Shinra style hallway with the occasional fake potted plant at the end of the double corridor. Breathing a sigh of relief she exited the claustrophobic hall and walked down one way till she found a nurse's station.

"Um, excuse me? Mam?" Arinna asked leaning over the counter to get the nurse's attention. The nurse turned around to the teenager then strode forward with a quirk of her lip.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the condition of SOLDIER Third Class Aaron Griffith?"

"That information is only for his superiors and relatives-"

"I'm his sister."

"Oh really?" Her over-plucked eye brow arched. " Because Aaron Griffith doesn't have any family listed in his file."

"W-What?" Arinna yelped out as her fingers dug into the counter. "That's impossible! I'm his older sister! Please you've got to tell me what's happened to him!"

"There's a waiting room at the other end of the floor. If what you say is true then you might be able to run into one of Mr. Griffith's superiors and ask them about his condition. Otherwise I'm not allowed to reveal personal information to strangers-"

"But I'm his sister!" She nearly screeched then pushed away from the counter and stormed towards the other side of the 50th level, grumbling and cursing out the head nurse in the Shinra building and whoever it was that didn't list her as Aaron's sibling. She soon found herself turning down a hallway and into a small quaint waiting room where a burly First Class SOLDIER sat with his head resting in his hands.

"A-Angeal!" Arinna squeaked not expecting him to be there as he looked with worried Mako-blue eyes. He straightened up and moved towards the scared teenage girl as she began to fear the worst. The tiny voice echoed in her mind to expect the worst and pray for a beating heart. "Angeal…"

"Arinna." Angeal said gently as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but paused when she took a step back.

"Is Aaron-"

"He's alive." He said quietly as she released a shuddering sigh of relief then looked to the older man for more good news. "However, he's taken a lot of injuries. He's on life-support right now."

"What happened? What are his injuries? When can I see him?" She blurted out at once as her arms wrapped around her stomach waiting for Angeal's reply, but dreaded it at the same time.

"He's in surgery right now. No one can _see _him." He emphasized as Arinna's hopes fell. "Reports are saying that helicopters were sabotaged. The Turks are looking into it, but…we think it might have been a Wutai insurgent who snuck aboard during their mission near Fort Tamblin and left after refueling in North Corel."

"So the plane exploded?"

"No. The controls were useless and so they collided into another aircraft called, The Gelnika." Angeal continued as he gestured for Arinna to take a seat while she shook her head, but agreed to move closer to the dark haired SOLDIER. "Afterwards they were on a crash course into the ocean. Reports say that Aaron sustained a shattered rib cage during a fight with one of the monsters."

"Is the monster dead?"

"No. It escaped as Aaron's superior tried to revive him."

"His superior." Arinna echoed as something she hadn't felt in a while come haunting back to her. The flashes of loss and pain. The mere idea of losing her little brother taking what little breath she had away. Then it came. Hard and fast. A blinding fury began to engulf the hazel eyed girl till her hands began to shake and she felt like stabbing the closest chair to her.

"His superior! Where the heck was he when my _brother _was being killed! Its that rats bastard's fault my brother is in the condition that he's in right now! He was responsible for him and he failed! Now I can't even see Aaron and I'll bet all the gil in the world that he's in perfect condition! God, how could he be so stupid and let my brother go on his own! He's only been in SOLDIER for what? Three months now?" Arinna snarled out as her fingers began to tug at her hair while Angeal blinked then stared at the girl…or so it seemed like that till he spoke.

"Arinna, there's someone-"

"-Its _someone's _fault that my brother is in the state that he's in! Whoever the heck it was is going to pay dearly for letting this happen to him!" Arinna ranted on as Angeal tried to bite back the chuckle then tilted his head with a knowing smile..

All Angeal could say was- "His superior is behind you, Arinna."

Hearing that one sentence she whirled around ready to yell and scream at the top of her lungs at the person in charge of the mission. Tackle him to the ground, sit on him and hit him as hard as she could for all the pain and hurt he caused her brother. However all those feelings ran with the wind when she turned around to a bare chest with black leather straps across the torso and a thick ebony jacket with matching pants and boots. A cold chill ran down her spine as her eyes crawled up the chest to the pale chiseled chin and past a sharp nose to lastly striking emerald cat like eyes. There was only two words that Arinna could process at that moment and it was simply- _oh, crap._

"I-I…" Was all she could stammer out in embarrassment and fear of the silver haired demon before her as he looked down on the short teenager with amusement. "I-I…I'm…"

"I can understand your anger, Arinna. I am at fault for what has happened to Aaron and I take full responsibility. He was incapable of that mission with his limited training. It was only due to his mentor's encouragement did I allow him to come along." Sephiroth said quietly as Arinna tried to not fall over from fear of the six foot, one inch tall man standing before her. She simply nodded then stumbled back a few steps in Angeal's direction for that instinctive protection that he seemed to radiate.

"Ah…O-okay…ahmm…" Arinna stammered out till she had backed into Angeal's chest as his hands gently rested on her shoulders. A moment later she felt herself being guided to one of the chairs, before being gently pushed down to sit. All the while her mind was racing from the information and her stupidity. She remembered that Rufus had said Sephiroth was supposed to be in that transport, but it had completely gone blank when her fury began to call for blood. Secondly, how could she let herself act so…stupid in front of Angeal and the General of the Shinra Army. Lastly, she still couldn't comprehend that her little brother was in some strange room with strange people while managing shattered ribs.

"I have to see him." She managed out hoarsely as her dazed hazelnut eyes looked up to Angeal for some kind of support. He sighed shaking his head at her then placed his hand on hers once more just like at the hospital after Arial's birth.

"Arinna," His gaze wavered from hers to the General standing just a few feet away silently watching the scene play out before him. "Aaron is in a coma right now. His body is shutting down to withstand the wounds the serpent had dealt to him and-"

"I don't care."

Angeal blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I don't care. I want to see him." Arinna repeated then pushed away his hand before getting up once more. She was tired. Sleepy. A little hungry and she wanted to see her brother.

"Arinna that isn't possible right now-"

"No." She said again. "He's my brother. I have to see him. Take me in there, I have to see my brother!"

"Arinna." Sephiroth said quietly calling Arinna's attention towards him. She looked to the General seeing the somber look in his jade eyes. Shaking her head she stepped away from both SOLDIER Firsts and began to move towards the double doors that would lead to the vast expanse of rooms and surgery tables.

"No. You can't keep me from him! He's my brother!" She said adamantly as her fists clenched by her side. "You can't! You-you just can't!" With that said she dashed towards the double doors in a split second thought to outrun two of Shinra's finest. Her fingers had barely brushed against the door handle when a strong arm had slipped around her stomach and yanked her back. A shriek sounded as her fingers began to dig at the arm wrapped around her waist and struggle for the door.

"No! Let me go! I have to see him! I have to see my brother! Let me go!" She shrieked out as Angeal carried her back to her seat, forcing her to sit down once more only to yank her back down again when she leapt up at the first chance. And so it carried on for the next fifteen minutes till she finally huffed and sat still to the amazement of the two SOLDIERs.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said out loud then sent a sharp glare to Angeal waiting for his reaction, practically daring him to refuse her this necessity.

"There's a bathroom down the hall." He said as she got up and began to hurry away. Her fingers clenched around the ice materia within her necklace as she practically ran down the hall unaware that her so-called Ice materia was actually a low level Blizzard. What made things worse for the teenager was the fact that a certain silver haired SOLDIER followed her down the hall, only stopping at the door separating the women's restroom from the hall way. Despite all the derogatory remarks Arinna could have thought up about the situation or the fact that a door had stopped Sephiroth from following her, all she could focus on was one thing. An air vent. One very similar to the one a future Cloud Strife would use to listen in to a meeting of Shinra's executives. Opening and shutting one of the stalls she gritted her teeth as she tried to balance on the toilet seat while reaching up to the air vent right above her.

It would have all gone well if she wasn't quite so short. Growling in frustration she struggled to balance on one foot as the other tried to get a foothold on the toilet paper dispenser. In a brief moment she had pushed herself up on one foot and had the other braced against the wall as her fingers held a death grip on the top of the walls of the stall.

"Just a little bit more." She gritted out as she dared to let go of one of the stall walls to reach for the air vent above her. She could feel the tension mounting as she was short a few more millimeters and there was only one way to possibly reach the grate, something that she had hoped she was tall enough to avoid. Sucking in a deep breath she pushed against the wall and dispenser in a half jump, fingers barely grasping the grate hanging above her. A shriek nearly sounded from the teenager when Sephiroth's baritone voice sounded outside the door.

"Arinna?"

Shuddering at the intensity of how he said her name Arinna forced out a reply trying desperately to sound as calm as she possibly could while hanging from an air vent.

"I-I need a few more minutes and I'll be o-out!" She called out forcing back the half smile. _At least I didn't lie to him._ She argued with herself. Just a few more minutes and she would be out…out of the bathroom and into the air vent without him never the wiser. She didn't know how exactly it worked out, but all it took was a minute more of bracing her feet against what little wall she could reach and pushing up once more to open the vent and wiggle her way up. Gasping for breath she said in the air vent trying to slow her racing heart then swallowed another gulp of air as she carefully placed the grate back onto the whole before a certain silver haired SOLDIER barged in and discovered how she escaped. Now came the fun part…sorta. Slowly crawling on her hands and knees the sixteen year old made her way through the vents and through several different turns till when she was finally about give up and turn back did she recognize the blaringly obvious signs of the infirmary. Stifling her delighted cry of glee she began to push the vent open when a certain dark haired SOLDIER appeared right underneath her vent.

* * *

><p>Angeal didn't know how or what had gotten into the girl when Sephiroth returned saying that Arinna had escaped from the bathroom. When questioned all the General could say that there was only one exit and he had stood guard. She had not gone past him, but she wasn't in any of the stalls nor underneath the singular cabinet. Normally Angeal would have scolded the younger man for entering a women's restroom, but at the moment his top priority was discovering how Arinna managed to escape.<p>

When he had come into the bathroom to see for himself he did notice one tiny detail that had managed to escape the General's attention. The Hewley had stood in one of the stalls, his azure eyes roaming over every possible detail when the air conditioning kicked on and lightly brushed a few dark strands of hair into his eyes. Frowning he looked up automatically so the air would push the strands away from his eyes once more when he noticed one of the four bolts on the air grate was missing, another quick search of the ground lead to the finding of that one bolt in the far recesses of the toilet.

"The air vent." Sephiroth mused with a quiet chuckle as Angeal came to the same conclusion as him. A half-smile crossed the First class's features at the resourcefulness of the teenager then shook his head at the implications of it all. 1) She was determined to get to her brother. 2) If she had really wanted to escape from Shinra, she could and 3) Angeal didn't give her nearly enough credit.

Luckily for both Generals they knew exactly where she was heading and began to roam through the infirmary halls in search of the teenager. Something for some reason made Angeal pause in the hallway. He wasn't sure if it was the on-coming rush of medical staff brushing past him with another patient or the almost imaginary sound of fabric rustling. He glanced up once at the air vent in case the girl was there, but with the bright florescent lights shinning down on him he couldn't make out a thing. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued on his way wondering just how far the Griffith had infiltrated the infirmary.

If only he knew that Arinna was just feet away from him, trembling in the shadows of the vent wondering how much longer she could keep up this charade before they decided to simply flush out the ventilation shafts. She stayed in that one spot until she was absolutely positive that Angeal was out of sight and sound from her. Then once again she continued on her way wondering which room her brother was currently laid up in. Frustrated beyond belief once more after another half hour of crawling through dusty vents she decided to get out in the seemingly deserted hallway below her. For a moment she couldn't believe her luck when she realized that the hallway was indeed empty, but then she looked back and had sealed her fate. There was two doors that separated the hallway; an entrance and an exit. One of which stood Shinra's finest SOLDIER operative in all his Masamune slinging glory.

With a simple touch of the key pad he had the door open and was walking towards her as she stared at him in horror. Then instinct kicked in. Human nature took its course. Fight or flight. A small part of her mind reminded her that she couldn't fight a SOLDIER nevertheless Sephiroth, but she couldn't outrun him either. Chills roamed through her spine as he approached her trembling form that could barely edge a foot away for each of his long strides. Then the image of her brother darted across her memory and she made the choice that would forever be engraved in both of their memories.

She turned tail and ran, but slowed half way to throw a hand out while the other clutched onto her necklace bearing the Blizzard Materia. Her palm glowed ice-blue momentarily as ice shards surrounded the General of Shinra then in the blink of an eye crashed downward onto him. If Arinna couldn't breathe before, she certainly wasn't doing so now as she gaped in utter horror at what she had done. She, an untrained civilian and foreigner to Gaia, had just attacked the General of SOLDIER, the one and only **_Sephiroth_**.

The General himself was completely shocked with what she had done. Not that it had harmed him any and the supposed 'stun' effect barely made his head swim. He shook out the crystals lodged in his silvery hair before fixing a glare of annoyance on the teenager, just steps away from her once chance to escape. She let out a squeak of fear before darting forward after seeing the rounded ebony pupil dilate and change into a slit.

She ran for her life.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them up! ~God Bless!~<p> 


End file.
